Radiata StoriEd
by conVergence 5
Summary: After a strange occurance the Cul-de-sac kids find themselves in the World of Radiata. As the world plunges into the war, they must choose sides. Story gets better from there. Please R&R!
1. Eddy's Brother Comes Home

_And here I am rewriting the beginning of the story. Well I need to do this again._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED EDD N' EDDY OR RADIATA STORIES! _

_I re-wrote this in hope of getting more readers and reviewers, also there are some changes from the original. _

* * *

Chapter 1: Eddy's Brother Comes Home

All of the kids lined up on the street to meet him. The "him" was Eddy's older brother. "Is he really coming?" A question aroused from the crowd of kids in front of the Eds. Actually it was just Ed and Eddy. Double D didn't believe Eddy when he said his brother was coming home so he was hiding in the crowd.

"He's coming! I'm telling ya!" Eddy yelled.

"Yah right!" or "He's lying like last time!" Came from the crowd of angry kids.

"I'm gonna bail." Kevin just turned and began to walk away. Nazz agreed with him and turned around. Agrees began to shout from each kid as they began to walk away.

"Wait!" Eddy shouted after them, "Your gonna miss my brother!" They were feed up with him. They turned and shot him glares. Once again they began to leave but then the sound of a speeding vehicle began to fill their ears. Double D looked down the street and saw a speeding bus turn the corner. "Everyone, stay out of the street!" He shouted.

The all stood still as the bus came to a halt in front of them. The bus doors shot open and a man (who looked exactly like Sarah and Jimmy's impersonation in that one episode) walked out of it. However it looked like he had been driving the bus.

"It's Eddy's brother!" Nazz shrieked. Rolf screamed in terror and ran back to his house shouting something about Eddy's brother and the chickens. Everyone just stared for a second. "What's he talking about?" Double D finally asked.

"You don't need to know." Was all he said. In the bus a man in a uniform crawled up from the back seats and sat in the bus driver's chair. He said dazed, "I stand corrected."

They were all confused again but no one bothered to ask. "So what's up little bro?"

"Nothing much." Eddy acted cool around him, "Just telling everyone about how you're coming home. But they didn't believe me." He looked at them, but they were all avoiding eye contact. Eddy approached his brother and whispered something in his ear. "Yah great idea."

"25 cents per question asked to my brother!" All the cul-de-sac kids (but Double D and Ed) reached into their pockets and began to fish out quarters. Eddy cracked his; "I hit a scam" smile.

"You." Eddy's brother pointed at Nazz.

"What's your real name?" She asked.

"Good question." He replied, "It's Lucian. Why about you?"

Nazz began to blush furiously, "It's Nazz." She began to giggle. She had fallen for his charm.

Eddy whispered to Lucian, "Hey, she's my girl!"

"Sorry, sorry." He replied quietly, "Umm, you." He pointed at Johnny.

"What'd you do to Rolf's chickens?" Johnny looked insanely excited.

Lucian thought for a second. He finally got an excuse, "Sorry. I was sworn to secrecy with Rolf's family traditions and if I spoke I would have to give them Eddy as a slave."

"That's ok!" Sarah shouted and they all broke out in laughter. Eddy growled when he saw Double D chuckling slightly. "You." He pointed to Kevin.

"Is it true you own a motorcycle?" He asked.

"Yah." Lucian smiled, "It should be here tomorrow."

"Can I see it?!" As he nodded, Kevin crossed his arms and smiled.

Eddy took a jar out of his pocket and stuck it in front of Lucian. "Everyone whose asked, pay up!" They moaned and each put in a quarter. "Next…you." Lucian pointed at Sarah.

"Are you married?" Everyone stared at her but Jimmy looked away hurt. However Lucian seemed a bit shocked, "No, but I have a girl friend that I think could go all of the way."

Nazz smiled, "That's so romantic. I wish I had a true love." Eddy stuck out the jar and Sarah placed a quarter in it.

- Later that Night -

"I made a killing!" Eddy stared at the full jar of quarters. "And it's all thanks to you!"

Lucian was sitting in a chair in his room writing something in a book. "Yah. I would have done the same when I was your age." Eddy looked intently at Lucian.

"What are you writing?" He asked. Lucian held up a book. It was golden like with many interesting pictures on it with the large text, _Radiata Stories_, on it. "What the heck is Radiata Stories?"

"It's a book I'm writing. It has knights, fairies, guilds, and dragons. It's quite interesting." Lucian replied.

Eddy looked at the book some more. "Can I read some of it?"

"Sure." Lucian answered, "Go ahead." Eddy crawled into bed and opened it up. He read the first few words and grew drowsy. Reading wasn't a strong point, obviously. Eddy fell asleep in his bed, but the book's pages flipped. They slowly grew in speed and soon it began to glow a bright light. The light began to envelop the room as Lucian stared at it awe-struck. "What's going on here?" The light consumed him.

- Double D's Room-

Double D walked into his room and put a stack of new books on his desk. Then a weird light caught his eye from his window. "What's that light?" He asked himself.

The light was growing slightly and consuming the area around it. Double D picked up his backpack and slipped a few books in there. "In my novels expanding lights usually mean something…" He kept witching intently until the lights reached his house. By this time every other house was already consumed…

- ???-

Double D awoke on a platform hovering above a large open area. Around him was all the Cul-de-sac kids. Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, Nazz, Johnny, Ed, Eddy, Rolf, and…May, Lee, and Marie?! Everyone began to wake up and look around. They were all scared and unsure of what was happening. "What's going on here?!" Lee shouted.

"Ugh. Why's my head hurt?" Kevin asked.

"Your head?" Nazz asked, "What about your eyes. That light killed mine."

"Sarah! I'm scared!" Jimmy ran over to Sarah and fell down and curled into a ball. Double D looked over and saw Rolf and Johnny looking down at something. Eddy asked, "Hey sock head. What are you looking at?" Double D's jaw dropped.

"Everyone look!" He shouted. They all looked down and saw, what looked like some sort of two-headed dragon made of water. In front of it was a man in bluish armor and blue hair. Next to him was a tall teen-ager, and they were both wielding swords. Not far behind him was a short, bulky armored knight with a red Mohawk and a mace in his hand.

"What's going on?" May asked confused.

Rolf looked at the kids, "It's a fight. Between Kelvin, the water dragon, and humans. They all looked at him. How did he know this?

"Look the humans are making their move!" Johnny shouted excitedly. The man and the teen-ager ran at the beast as one of its head shot a geyser of water. _Ward Water!! _They heard a familiar voice shout. A flaming shield appeared in front of them and evaporated the water.

"Amazing!" Double D gasped.

"What was that?!" Jimmy shrieked. The man leaped into the air and attempted to stab the monster but the other head shot a geyser at him sending him back. Both heads opened their mouths and shoot barrages of icicles at them. The two of them merely swung their swords and destroyed all of them.

"Awesome!" Johnny and Ed shouted at the same time. Marie took her eyes off the fight and looked at the smartest Ed. She walked over acting scared and clamped onto him. "I'm so scared Double D!" Lee and May looked at her as if she was a hero.

"I must insist you move!" Double D said to her, "You're blocking my view." For granted, the fight was pretty interesting. She let go and looked down. The man suddenly picked up his sword and looked like he was going to thrust with it. Once again he charged and jumped up to stab it. Both heads shot geysers of water. _Ward Water!! _The flaming shield appeared in front of him turning the water to steam. "HUMAN NO!" Rolf shouted.

The man's eyes glowed red as he thrusted his sword into it. "EEEK!" Jimmy shrieked in terror as he and all of the girls (minus the Kankers) recoiled.

"Awesome!" Ed was hoping up and down.

Johnny was as well, "Look at his eyes!" He pulled the sword out from the dragon and an extremely powerful shockwave was emitted. The wave crashed into the platform sending the Eds, Marie, Kevin and Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy, Rolf, Johnny, and the other Kankers flying. Their screams filled the air as they plummeted from the sky to the land below. Double D's backpack flew off and he looked down (His up). He saw a small village and a lake right below them…

- Jack's/Adele's House-

"Are you done with the dishes?" Adele, Jack's older sister, asked.

Jack scrubbed the dish harder getting the spot out, "Almost sis." Suddenly a large crash came from beside the house. "What was that?!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'll go check it out." Adele said, "You finish the plates." Jack moaned and Adele left the house. The sky looked darkish red. That was unusual for this time of year. She walked around the side of the house and into the crop yard, right beside the house. In it was a backpack. She looked at it puzzling and picked it up. She opened it up and saw a few books inside, including a journal with the name: Eddward, Double D. "Weird." She muttered to herself. She took it back inside with her.

"So what was it?" Jack asked as he scrubbed vigorously.

"Just this backpack." She held up Double D's backpack, "But I'm not sure where it came from." Another sudden noise startled them but this time it was three splashes.

"Something landed in the lake!" Jack exclaimed. He dropped the dish into the sink and ran out of the room. "Jack!" Adele yelled after him. She sighed and sat down at the table. Could it of been more backpacks?

"People!" Jack screamed. Adele shot up from the table and ran towards the pond. By the time she got there Jack fished the three boys out of the pond and were all breathing, unconscious, on the path.

"Are they all right?!" Adele asked.

Jack replied, "I don't know. They weren't awake when I got to them." They looked at them for a little bit. "Where did they fall from?" Jack asked. They both looked up.

"Could it have anything to do with the weird look in the sky?" Adele asked. "Well anyways, we should take them back to our house."

"Ok, I'll take the short one." Jack looked down at them.

"No." Adele smiled, "I'll take him. You get the other two."

"Aww." Jack moaned. They grabbed them and dragged them away. "Hey sis. Will we have the money to support five people?"

"Jack…" Adele sighed, "We grow our own food and water is free." Jack sighed.

"Will I have to share my room?" He asked. Adele just ignored him and kept walking.

"Hey!" He called after her, "Wait up!"

* * *

_So whadaya think? Like it, don't? I'm ready for constructive critisim, but don't go full out flame please. Please R&R, or get further in the story. Yah. _


	2. The Knight Tryouts

_So heres the second re-write chapter. Personally I like this chapter more than I did before and I also kept more game dialogue in this chapter so enjoy. _

* * *

Chapter 2: The Knight Try-outs

"Jack, wake up!" Silence. "Jack!"

"Waah!" Jack shot up from his bed. "That's weird." He looked around the mattress filled room and saw no one, "I wonder where they all went?" He stretched his arms and walked into the main room. And there was a furious looking Adele. "Jack Russel!" Adele fumed.

"What'd I do? There isn't anything important today. Or is there?" Jack asked himself.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten!" Adele was obviously angry.

Jack thought for a second, "Oh yah. That day."

"Yes you have!" Adele was furious, "Why aren't you more excited?" Adele stood there for a second. "Outside, now!" Adele stormed to the entrance.

"But I just got up, and I'm not dressed." Jack whined. Adele glared daggers at him and he followed. Outside the Eds were all there with their stuff lying to the side. They were all taking turns attacking each other with wooden swords.

"It's not that day is it?" Jack asked. Adele threw a sword to his feet and he knew what to do. He picked it up and blocked Adele's swing to the head. He countered with a few swings then just backed off and blocked Adele's attacks again. "Are you sure you're ready for this try-out?" She asked.

"Am I ever!" Was Jack's reply.

"What about you guys?" She asked the Eds who were all fighting each other. "Are you ready?"

"About as much as could be." Double D responded. Double D had trouble blocking against Ed's attack. "I'll beat them all!" Ed cheered.

"Hey it's my turn lumpy!" Eddy growled. He slashed at Ed. Ed swung back at the sword and they broke in half. They both just stared for a second.

"Well I guess that's enough training." Adele laughed. "Ok everyone inside!" They all nodded and walked in. They stood next to the door expecting Adele to break out in tears as she walked to the shelf across the room as Jack got packed and dressed. When he came back Adele approached them with a large sword. As much as the Eds understood it, Jack's Father's legendary sword. She held it out to Jack. Jack's eyes shot open, "Hey, dad's sword!"

"Yes Jack." Adele replied, "This is your fathers legendary sword, the Arbitrator." Jack took it from her hands and looked at the big sword. She chuckled and said, "Of course, you're not ready to use it yet, but someday you will." The Eds had never seen her like this before. She wasn't mad at Jack. "Someday you'll become a great knight, just like dad. You'll be a leader of people with this sword at your side."

"Wow." Was all Jack could make out.

"But first," She added, "You have to pass the knight selection trials."

"Hey!" Eddy rudely interrupted, "What about us? You make it seem like we won't make it in."

"Yes and you three too of course." She replied.

"Anyway," Jack continued, "To get in I just have to beat the other person, right?

"Listen, you four." Adele said, "Not just anyone tries out for the knights. Theses people really know what they're doing. None of you be cocky, or they'll make you pay for it. You can't just wave your weapon around."

"Excuse me." Double D interjected, "But we need to leave otherwise we'll be late."

"Yah," Eddy added on, "And we also know what we're doing." They all looked at the clock.

Adele freaked out, "Oh, look at the clock! You're going to be late! What are you guys doing? You need to get out of here!"

They all turned around and grabbed their stuff. Jack turned around as they left, "Don't worry Adele. I'll pass those knight selection trials and before long I'll be a better knight then dad was!"

"And we'll pass too!" Ed cheered. They all smiled and left the house. Adele moaned, "Oh…none of them know how great his father really was. But maybe…that could be one of his strengths."

* * *

They all walked down the road towards the city of Radiata. "It's hard to believe we've been here for a month already." Double D said. 

"It's already been a month?!" Eddy replied, "Mom must be really worried about me!"

"What's Radiata like?" Ed asked.

"You guys have been right…?" Jack asked, "Oh wait…I gave you guys a cold when Adele told you guys you could finally come."

"Yah." Eddy growled at Jack, "And I had a scam planned for that day too."

Double D joked, "Some things never change, eh?" He and Ed laughed at the shortest Ed. "How far a walk?" Double D asked.

"About and hour." Jack told him. All Eds went quite and kept walking.

* * *

They approached a tall castle built of tall orange bricks. Jack asked, "Are you watching me now dad? I'm about to become a knight!" He grinned and followed the others is and into the try-out arena. 

They walked through a small tunnel and appeared in a room with a lot of older guys and pretty big people. Double D froze at the sight of this. "I can't win…" He muttered.

Jack pointed at a board to the left of them. "I think that's the try-out list."

Eddy mumbled, "A pretty good guess." They approached them and looked at the match up. There were five rounds and none of them were against each other. "Great!" Ed exclaimed happy to fight some one else.

Eddy read, "I'm fighting…Daniel?"

"Hmm. Star…? Is that a girl?" Double D asked.

Jack read his name, "Jack vs. someone named Paul."

"I got…" Ed looked at it for a few seconds. "Sebastian? I'm fighting a crab?!" A small armored man walked over.

"So you're my opponent? Well, I wish you the best of luck." He said nicely and walked away but he turned back around, "Are any of you fighting Lord Star?"

Double D raised his hand, "I am…"

"I wish you the best of luck as well…" Sebastion said, "Not that it may help you at all." Double D took a deep breath. A official Radiata Knight walked into the waiting area and called, "Will contestants Jack Russel and Paul please come to the arena." He turned and walked out.

"Good luck." Double D told him. Ed smiled at him but Jack knew what that meant. Another man walked in front of him into the arena. "Welcome to Radiata Knight Selection trials round one. Participants: Jack Russel vs. Paul. Wait for Lord Larks signal to begin." The knight backed into the wall.

A formal looking man approached the balcony up top the area. Beside was a shorter more armor looking man. The taller man looked around the arena and held up a Radiata flag. "The first person down for more than 5 seconds is the loser. Ready…" Jack clutched his sword tightly. "Set…" Paul held his sword out at Jack. "Go!" They both charged at each other and collided swords. Jack overpowered him and sent him backwards. Jack launched up into the air and slashed down onto him. Paul blocked it and pushed it to the side. Paul then thrusted at him and Jack leaped backwards. Jack focused his blade and thrusted quickly. "Nice volty attack." Larks commented.

This broke Paul's guard and Jack slashed and sent him flying to the ground. Jack stood victoriously but Paul got back up. Jack glared and attacked. Paul guarded again and countered knocking into Jack but Jack didn't fall. Once again Jack tried a volty attack and it worked. Jack put his blade to Paul neck and he stayed down. "Jack Russel is the victor!" Larks announced.

Jack proudly walked out of the room with Paul limping behind him. He walked to the Eds, "Heh. Piece of cake." A girl across the room stared at him.

The knight announced, "Up next, Eddward Russel vs. Lord Star!" The knight vanished again.

"Well good luck Double D." Jack said.

Eddy added, "Yah and if you don't make it, none of my scams will work so, you better make it."

"Thanks Eddy…" He wasn't sure whether it was a threat or an encouragement. He walked in after a snobby guy who told Double D to keep his distance as they entered. They entered the arena and Star drew what looked like a rapier. Double D waited to draw until given instruction. "Welcome to the Radiata Knights selection trials round 2. Wait for Lord Larks to give the order to fight."

"Ready your weapons! First person down for more then five seconds is declared the loser!" " Larks yelled. Double D drew his short sword. "Ready…" Double D inhaled deeply. "Set…" Star fiddled with some of his hair. "Go!" Star charged at Double D and struck a weird "macho" pose. "Huh?" Double D asked. Star lunged at him. He jumped out of the way and knocked his sword aside but he didn't drop it. "Try better then that." He insulted.

"I intend to." Double D replied. Star charged and struck the pose again. "Think fast!" Double D kicked his leg as hard as possible. "Oww!" Star moaned. Double D stood on him for five seconds. Larks stood up and called the winner of this match is Eddward Russel.

"Good fight." Double D held out for a handshake. Star slapped it away and stormed out. Double D followed him out of the arena and back to his friends with a wide smile. "I made it."

"Go Double D!" Jack slapped him on the back. The Knight returned, "Next up, Eddy Russel vs. Daniel of Theatre Vancoor!" Eddy ran in there eager to get this over with. He was followed by a short stubby maroonish armored boy. The two of them took their places on the battle arena. "Welcome to the Radiata Knights selection trial round 3. Await Lord Larks signal to proceed!" He felt like mixing things up a little bit.

"The first person down for five seconds will be declared the loser! Ready…" Eddy smirked and but his sword over his shoulder. "Set…" Daniel glared at Eddy with hatred. "Go!"

"Die!" Daniel shouted as he charged at Eddy. He swung his axe but it was too slow to hit Eddy. Eddy ran around to his back and punched him in the neck. "Darn you!" Daniel cried. He tried to swing his axe down towards the ground but Eddy was able to deflect him and slash Daniel. Daniel got frustrated and threw his axe to the ground and ran out of the room. "Huh?" Eddy asked.

"I guess you win by default." Larks was stunned. That had never happened before. "Eddy Russel is the victor!" Eddy grinned and marched out of the room. He walked to the other Eds and Jack and said, "I was too much for him."

"What'd you do to him Eddy?" Jack asked.

"He's just a sore loser." Eddy commented.

"Up next, Ed Russel vs. Servant Sebastion!" The guard walked back into the coliseum.

"Go get them Ed!" Double D smiled. Ed smiled his goofy smile and ran in there. He ran to his spot and jogged in spot. "I'm so excited." He couldn't contain it.

Sebastion walked in and announced, "Due to my Lords lose, I can not compete today. Sorry for the inconvenience." Sebastion left the room.

Larks announced, "Ed Russel wins by default!" Ed looked at the ground and walked back to his friends. Double D looked at Ed, "Did you lose Ed?"

"No." Ed cried, "I didn't get to fight."

"But you won?" Jack asked.

"He said so." Ed stated. The guard approached them, "Would you four follow me?" They followed his back into the arena. In there already was a girl wielding an axe with blonde hair and blush on. Lord Larks and the smaller man were now and the main floor standing in front of her. The short man approached them and started, "I am Ganz Rothschild, leader of the Rose Cochon Brigade. Master Jack, Lady Ridley, Master Eddward, Master Eddy, Master Ed we will hold an inauguration ceremony immediately! But first go to your new assigned knight rooms and change into your correct knight attire. That will be all, I will see you at the ceremony." They all left the arena and walked into the basement of the tower. Ridley turned for the stairs as Jack asked, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I live in the castle already. I don't need to go to a new room." She said merely as she walked up the stairs.

"That's no fair." Eddy complained, "I want a better room than the basement!"

"We'll have to live with it…" Double D said. Just then a butler with an accent walked up to them. "You're the new knight I suppose?"

"Yes we are." Double D replied.

"Follow me." The followed the butler down the hallway and stopped. "Master Jack shall be rooming here with Master Leonard." He opened the door and pushed Jack in and kept walking with the Eds. "You three will be rooming right next door in here." He shoved them in. "Good night." He hurried down the hall.

"What a jerk!" Eddy complained. "I mean we're knights now! We need more respect then that!"

Double D rolled his eyes. "Well, we need to change into the attire." The clothes were laid out on the desk in the room with labels on them one for Ed, Eddy, and Eddward Double D.

"So where do we change?" Eddy asked. Ed began to take off his clothes and pants. Eddy and Double D screamed in terror and ducked behind the bunk beds for privacy. They all changed and "regrouped". Eddy asked, "So where do we go now?"

"To the briefing room."

* * *

_A bit of a werid place to stop I know but I was going too far into the next chapter already so yah...so do you like the changes? You may of noticed I took out Ed's battle Jarvis had originally given up on trying out and Sebastion was the only replacement so...i guess just read on if you like. _


	3. The First Day in the Castle

_Hey, heres the last re-write chapter for a while so the upcoming chapters may seem randomly bad written and also this chapter is shorter then the first two so...yah._

* * *

Chapter 3: The First Days in the Castle

"So where's the briefing room?" Eddy asked.

Double D looked at his map of Radiata Castle, "Up the stairs to the second floor and walk down the hall and it's the only door in between two double doors." Eddy and Ed stared at him.

Eddy merely said, "How about we follow you?"

"Works with me." Double D sighed. As they started up the stairs Jack left his room.

He mumbled to himself, "Yah right. Room leader. He's just some old guy who's no good at fighting." He looked down at his clothes, "And they could make something less…towel like." Jack sighed. "So where's this "Briefing Room?" Jack took out his newby's map. "Third from top floor, complete left side? Easy enough." Jack started up the stairs.

- Ridley's Room -

Ridley laid on her bed. "So, I'm finally a knight." She looked over at her bed stand. It had a picture of a tall blonde lady and a short red-cheeked man. "Just like the Silverlake tradition." She got up, "How come they all mad the knights? They're just country boys, they can't be that good." She picked up her red axe. "I bet they didn't train since childhood to become a knight." She sighed. All of those years, instead of playing with the other kids, reading books and training with her axe.

"I'm here!" A familiar voice yelled. Ridley shrieked. "So what's the mission? HUH???!!!" He saw a room with plushies and a fancy looking bed, but more importantly a disturbed Ridley in front of him. "You sleep in the Briefing Room?"

"No!" She shrieked at him, "This is my room, you moron!"

"Huh?" Jack looked at his map, "It says this is the briefing room." Ridley snatched the map. Her jaw dropped.

"_How am I working with some one so stupid?_" She thought. She flipped the map. "You were reading it upside down!"

"Woops!" Jack laughed, "My bad." Ridley was mad, but for some reason just started laughing with him. They both stopped a little bit later and Ridley said, "Why don't I show you where it really is."

"Ok." Jack started after her.

- Mission Briefing Room -

"Is everyone here?" Captain Ganz asked. He looked around, "Eddy, Ed, Double D Eddward, Jack, and Ridley. "All check. Well welcome to your inauguration ceremony!"

They all stared at him. "This is it?" Eddy asked, "No one around to praise us or anything?"

"Well…" Ganz stated, "I'm afraid not Master Eddy." Eddy crossed his arms and pouted. "Anyways, you shall now be granted the title of: Knights Apprentices." They all looked up at him. "I will call your names and you will come up and receive your proof. First off, Ridley Silverlake." Ridley got up and approached him, "I grant you the title of Knights Apprentice." He handed her a rolled up piece of paper. "Next, Jack Russell." Jack stood up and triumphantly walked over to him.

"No need to make a scene." Ridley stated.

Jack looked at her, "I'm not!"

"Please not now." Ganz asked, "I grant you the title of Knight Apprentice." Jack pumped his arm in victory and walked back. Ridley just sighed. "Ed Russell." Ed got up and ran over. "I grant you the title of Knights Apprentice." Ed smiled heavily and walked back to his seat. "Double D Eddward Russell." Double D got out of his seat and walked over. "I grant you the title of Knights Apprentice."

"Thank you." Double D replied.

"You're quite welcome." Ganz responded, "And last but not least, Eddy Russell." Eddy got up and walked on over. "I grant you the title of Knights Apprentice." Eddy walked back to his seat with a smirk. He whispered to Double D, "This should impress the ladies." Double D chuckled.

"Well I commend you all on your impressive performances in the arena." Ganz said. "You will have one hour to explore the castle then you should head to the arena and meet me for training am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Ridley said as everyone else casually replied.

"You are dismissed." They all stood up and left the room.

Eddy asked, "So where to?" They all looked at the map of the castle.

"Wow!" Double D smiled, "They have a library." Eddy and Ed's eyes shot open.

Ed cried, "Library bad for Ed!" And he ran off down the hallway. They just ignored it. Eddy said, "NO! Libraries aren't fun!"

"For you." Double D replied, "For me they're a fountain of knowledge."

Eddy stared, "What's wrong with you?" Double D shrugged and walked off, "Well, I'll do something more fun than the library!" He shouted at him.

- Coliseum, 1 hour later -

Ganz looked around the arena. Double D, Ed, Jack, and Ridley were standing in the center of the arena. "Where's Master Eddy?" He asked.

"Probably lost, sir." Double D answered.

Ganz nodded, "Ok everyone, today we will learn the basics of being in a party with a leader." Ganz snapped his fingers and doors opened around the perimeter of the arena. Dummies (moveable on their own) came out and surrounded them. "First off, we'll do taking orders. When I tell you to attack something you attack it. Or if I ask you to assist a friend, you go and help, ok? Simple enough?" They all nodded. "All right, Attack those enemies!"

- Afterwards -

"Good job everyone. Even thought Eddy showed up late, you all did a great job." Ganz said. "Now please head to your rooms for the night. And remember: Missions can come at any time." They all nodded and left.

"Jack." Ridley said when they were out of there.

"Yah?" Jack replied annoyed.

Ridley stated, "You did better than I thought any farm boy could do."

"Heh." Jack laughed, "Really? Because I am pretty good, right?"

Ridley sighed, "I was just complementing you, but you take it way too hard."

Jack fumed, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing." Ridley walked off.

"Hey!" Jack yelled after her.

* * *

_Ok so R&R please. _


	4. The Rose Cochen's First Misson

_Thanks Gantz Gun for the reviews. Heres the Fourth Chapter. I kind of sort of forgot about Clive so he appears later in the chapter then supposed to. Another Cul-de-sac kid shows up. My best attempt at a long chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 4: The Rose Cochen's First Mission

10:00 PM. Everybody was ready for bed and looking forward to sleep. Double D wrote another diary entrée and read a little but of his book. Eddy was at his desk thinking up more scams for money, also known as dangols, here. Ed was asleep with comic books spread everywhere and one open on his face. Over the "PA" system the person said, "_All trainee knights it is LIGHTS OUT time. Please go to bed now, thank you. Also before we go to bed, would the Rose Chochen Brigade please report to the Knights Briefing Room for a mission briefing. That is all, good night. _Eddy shot up from his desk and yelled, "YES! Our first mission!" Eddy's loud voice woke Ed up who was very cranky.

Double D sighed and said, "Lets go guys."

Ed put on his normal goofy smile and asked, "Go where?"

Eddy answered, "To the mission room stupid."

* * *

Double D signaled them to come and they walked to the Knights Briefing Room, on the third floor.

They knocked on the door to the room. They heard Ganz's voice say, "Come in."

They walked in and sat down at the table in the center of the room. Ganz studied the group and realized some one wasn't here. Ganz asked, "Where's Master Jack?"

Double D replied, "Maybe he's asleep. I mean Ed slept through the announcement."

Ganz nodded and said, "Quite possible Master Double D." Then Jack burst in running and said, "Sorry I was late. Leonard waited five minutes before waking me up."

Ganz laughed and said, "Well, the important thing is that you are here now. So shall we get on with the briefing?" Everyone nodded and Ganz continued, "So here I go." A world map was pinned to the wall and Ganz pointed to Radiata Castle. He said, "Obviously we start here and we are going to Earth Valley. Which is over here." He moved his finger south then west, which pointed to a picture with a valley and some metal buildings in it. Ganz continued, "Our mission is to go pick up an official message from the dwarfs."

Ed look the most excited as he practically yelled, "Dwarfs!"

Ganz sighed and said, "Yes Ed, Dwarfs. Anyway, I expect you all to be packed up, ready, have eaten breakfast and here by 10:00 AM."

Everyone answered, "Yes, sir."

Ganz said, "Good, you are now dismissed." The Eds and Jack began the decent to the Basement 1 before 11:00.

* * *

They finally got to bed and woke up at 8:00 by the annoying "PA" system. _GOOD MORNING RADIATA KNIGHTS! Today is the Rose Cochen's first mission so wish them luck. _Ed woke everybody up by being very hyper about seeing dwarfs. They walked up to break fast with their stuff and sat down at a table with their meals. Nazz walked up and sat down next to them. She asked, "So, what brigade are you guys in?"

Double D answered, "The Rose Chochen Brigade."

Nazz looked surprised and said, "Wow, that means it your first mission today."

Eddy replied, "Yep, and it's something BIG."  
Nazz looked surprised and asked, "Really? What is it?"

Eddy answered, "We need to take an official message from the dwarfs about weapons."

Nazz replied, "Really? That is big." Double D looked surprised and asked, "Really?"  
Nazz nodded and said, "Yep, that's where we get our weapons from."

Double D looked at the clock and it read 10:50 AM. He nearly yelled, "Good Lord! We are going to be late."

Nazz told them, "You guys get going. I'll throw away your trash for you."

Double replied, "Thanks Nazz."

* * *

They ran down the hallway and into the Briefing Room just in time. Ganz laughed and asked, "Lost track of time?"

They nodded and Jack and Ridley showed up right after them. Ganz said, "Great we are all here, now we can get started. Everyone follow me."

They left Radiata through the south gate that went through the warrior district. They walked through a small village and saw that there were plenty of farmers about. Double D muttered to Eddy, "I would of bet anything this is where Rolf was."

Eddy responded, "Yah, no kidding."

* * *

After about five hours of travel, they came across a mountains looking place. They looked over the cliff and saw the valley, and also the dwarfs' town. They walked down the small narrow path to get to the city and eventually got to the entrance. At the top of the gate was a dwarf who asked, "Why are you here?"

Ganz responded, "We are the Rose Chochen Brigade here from the Radiata Knights to receive cargo and to escort it."

The dwarf said, "Ok, you may come in." The small door opened and showed a city made of completely metal pretty much. In the very center was a tall golden building. Every building (except the pub) had a chimney, with smoke coming from it. There were many flights of stairs all leading to shops and rooms. There were also two long bridges that lead to caves where the dwarfs got their ores. The dwarf climbed down the from the wall and said, "The chiefs building is in the center of the town." He pointed at the tall golden building.

Ganz answered, "Thank you. Follow me brigade!" They walked through the town looking at all of the dwarfs and metal buildings. Ed was especially excited. There were dwarfs everywhere. They were making weapons, mining ore, or getting drunk off of dwarf liquor. They entered the golden building and heard from above, "I'm on the top floor!" They climbed two sets of stairs and saw a throne sitting on a giant pile of gold. Eddy's eyes were beaming at the sight of it. Ed had his goofy smile still on and Jack was itching for a fight.

Ganz announced, "We are the Rose Chochen Brigade! We are here for the supplies!"

The dwarf responded, "You, are you? Well the things will be ready at 12:00 tomorrow. Come by then."

Ed exploded and said, "Oh my gosh, it's a dwarf! What's it like to be a dwarf? Is it cool? Do you like being short mister dwarf? What does dwarf liquor taste like?"

The dwarf looked startled and said, "Please human. Call me Gonovitch and I will save your questions until tomorrow. Is this ok?"

Ed smiled from ear to ear and said, "Ok, Gonovitch, dwarf man."

Gonovitch sighed and Ganz said, "Well, everyone explore town and be at the inn by at least 12:00 AM. Understood?"

They all replied, "Yes sir!"

They turned around and began to leave but Gonovitch said, "Also, before I forget, there is some help here for you."

Everyone looked confused. Ganz asked, "Is his name "Clive" by any chance?"

Gonovitch nodded and answered, "Yes it is. He said you were going to meet him here."

Ganz replied, "Oh, I understand. Well, good day." They all left the building and walked into the inn. In there they saw a priest wearing a lot of white, purple, and blue robes. Ganz approached him and asked, "You are Master Clive I presume?"

Clive turned around and said, "Yup, Clive is me."

Ganz looked surprised and asked, "Why are you here? We told you to meet us at the Warrior District."

Clive said, "Am sorry to disagree but it said Earth Valley."

Ganz replied, "Actually, it said we are _going _to Earth Valley and _meet _us at the Warrior District."

Clive looked sad and said, "Oh, Am sorry. I can't do nothing."

Double D looked surprised and asked, "You can't do anything?"

Clive replied, "Nope, nothing at all."

Eddy laughed and said, "Well you are better then Ed, you can speak sentences. Any way. What happened to lumpy?" Double D and Eddy look around them and there was no sign of Ed around them. Neither was Jack or Ridley.

Double D asked Eddy, "When did they leave?"

Eddy replied, "I don't know," Eddy lowered his voice and muttered, "No wonder it has been so quiet." After their conversation they found themselves in their hotel rooms. It was sort of small with six beds placed around the outside rim of the room.

Ganz smiled and said, "You are dismissed. You may explore Earth Valley." Double D and Eddy left the inn and looked at the time. It read: 4:00 PM. Double D asked Eddy, "So what do you want to do?" There was no response. He looked over and Eddy was gone as well. Double D sighed and said, "Well, I guess I can still look for the library." Double walked off in search of the library.

* * *

"COME AND GET THE NOVEL OF A LIFE TIME! ONLY 4 QARTERS," Eddy shouted so loud that even a dwarf in the mining tunnels sleeping could here him. All the dwarfs around him stopped and stared at him. Eddy asked, "What, you ever hear of cash?"

One of the dwarfs replied, "Yes, but what is this "_quarter_" you speak of?"

Eddy's jaw dropped and he practically yelled, "Wait. You don't have any quarters?"

The dwarfs responded, "No."

Eddy then heard a familiar voice from a small distance, "Oh ho. Ed-boy still hasn't changed I see."

Eddy whispered, "Wait… I know that voice. Who was it," his voice stopped for a few seconds then he yelled, "Wait! That sounds like-!"

He heard again saying, "Oh yes Ed-boy. It is I. Son of a shepherd, Rolf!"

Eddy yelled, "ROLF!"

Rolf replied, "Yes Ed-boy, can't you see Rolf right in front of you?"

Eddy asked him, "What are you doing _here_?"

Rolf answered, "After the whole he-who-everyone-admires little doohickey, Rolf woke up in side this here town." Eddy's jaw was still dropped. Rolf asked him, "Why is Ed-boy so shocked?"

Eddy answered, "Why are you here? And not farming?"

Rolf asked, "Ed-boy, are the other Ed-boy's with you?" Eddy nodded and Rolf continued, "Then Rolf shall see you and other Ed-boys in the pub tonight, at 8:00."

Rolf walked off and dwarfs around Eddy were still asking each other, "What is a quarter?"

* * *

Ed asked a dwarf (who was forging a weapon), "What is like to be dwarf?"

The dwarf replied, angrily, "For the last time my name is-."

Ed already was asking his next question, "Do you think dwarfs are cool? I think dwarfs are cool. What's it like to be small?" The dwarf finally lost its temper. It took the flaming hot sword from the furnace and held it up. He let a battle cry and started attacking Ed. Ed fled from the building and the dwarf locked the door.

Ed walked up two flights of stairs and walked through the door right across from the top. Inside there were dwarfs at many tables drinking liquor, talking, and laughing. There was fog inside the place giving it a sort of "eerie" feeling. At the small counter there was a dwarf who was cleaning the counter off with his rag. Behind him was a counter full of dwarf's liquor. In the corner there was a huge pile of boxes that had contained the liquor. Ed sat down at the counter and started asking the same questions to the bar tender.

* * *

Double D lied sown on his bed in shame. He muttered to himself, "What a shame. There is no library here. How do they educate themselves?"

Just as Double D nearly feel asleep he heard, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS ALL MY FUALT!"

Jack and Ridley stormed into the room fighting…again. Ridley said, "Well, _you _did sneak in there and set of the guys attack squad."

Jack laughed and said, "The attack squad," he paused for a few seconds, "was a mob of rats."

Double D said to himself, "Like this can get any worse."

Eddy ran in and yelled, "DOUBLE D, ARE YOU HERE?"

Double D got up and answered, "Present."

Eddy said, "Follow me, we have to go somewhere."  
Double D asked, "Where are we possibly going at 8:00 PM?"

Eddy said, "We are going to go see Rolf in the pub tonight."

Double D asked, "Wait…Rolf is here? Here?" Eddy nodded and Double D ran out of the inn and towards the pub.

* * *

Eddy and Double D entered the pub to see the bar tender getting ready to explode at Ed. The bar tender yelled, "IF YOU AREN"T BUYING ANYTHING, THEN GET OUT!"

Double D ran up to the bar tender and apologized, "I'm sorry about my friend. This is his first time of meeting dwarfs."

The bar tender replied, "Just get him away from me." They took Ed to the table across the pub and waited…and waited…and waited. Eddy nearly yelled, "Where is he!"

Just then Rolf barged in and yelled, "Rolf is here everybody!" All of the dwarfs began to clap. Rolf saw them and sat down at their small table. Eddy asked him, "What as that all about?"

Rolf answered, "Sorry Rolf was late. Rolf had to defeat some monsters who steal ore from the caves."

Double D asked, "Monsters?"

Rolf answered, "Yes, monsters. Ever since the fool defeated the water dragon monsters have been gaining in numbers."

Double D answered, "I see. But, can you tell us what has happened to you?"

Rolf replied, "Yes, Rolf shall. Anyway, after Rolf flew away from the platform, Rolf woke up outside this town. Gonovitch took Rolf in as a son he never had. He taught me the customs of the dwarfs. Rolf became the faster ore digger of the dwarfs and is a hero to them."

Eddy muttered, "That explains the cheering."

Rolf continued, "Rolf is now known as son-of-a-god."

Double D asked, "God?"

Rolf answered, ""Yes, Rolf, the god of mining and forging."

Ed smiled and said, "That is cool."

Rolf smiled and said, "Yes it is isn-." Rolf was cut off by the sound of screaming dwarfs. They all darted outside to see the dwarfs running away from the mines. Rolf asked a fleeing dwarf, "What is wrong?"

The dwarf said, "The Rockdiggers are attacking!"

Rolf yelled, "WHAT!"

* * *

_Yep, I decided to end with a cliff hanger. Please R and R. Also, when Clive say "Am" he means I._


	5. Dwarven Tunnels and Going Home

_Sorry about the long wait. I lost inspration. Anyway heres chapter 5!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Dwarves Tunnels and Going Home

Rolf asked, "How did this happen?"

The dwarf said, "They were angered after you defeated their chief."

Rolf stood up triumphantly and said, "Then Rolf shall destroy them all."

Rolf darted for the tunnels but Ed said, "I want to help the dwarfs also."

Rolf said, "Yes, yes Ed-boy. You may help."

Double D steeped up and said, "So do I."

Rolf said, "Then come! Anyone else?" No one steeped forward. Double D yelled, "Eddy, we are knights. We need to help them!"

Eddy asked, "Why?"

Double D got closer and whispered, "Think of the money."

Eddy's eyes beamed and he yelled, "Ok! Lets do it guys!" Eddy darted to the tunnel followed by Rolf, then Ed, and in the rear Double D. The tunnel was like a maze…with earthquakes. Suddenly there was a huge earthquake. Double asked, startled, "What was that?"

Rolf still had a straight face and he said, "We are getting closer." He continued to walked forwards as Ed followed him and Double D and Eddy tried to recover from the tremor. The tremors began to gain in magnitude. Rolf said, "Right around the corner and…" The turned the corner and found a large room with holes everywhere. Double D asked, "What happened here?"

Rolf answered, "The Rockdiggers eat the ore from the mine, that's why we have to eliminate them."

Double replied, "Oh I-." Double D was interrupted by a tremor that knocked boulders from the roof. Rolf yelled, "Ready yourselves! Here they come!" Rolf took out a pitchfork and stood in a battle stance. One Rockdigger came from below/behind them and a second one came from above/in front of them. They looked like giant lizards with really big teeth and two legs. They also had light beaming from their mouths. Ed readied his axe and Eddy drew his sword and shield. Double D lay on the ground scared. Rolf said, "Sockhead-Ed-boy ready yourself!" Double D got up and drew his sword. The Rockdigger from the rear began to spin itself around and around causing a whirlwind to form around it. Rolf commanded, "Aim for the one in front of us!"

Double D responded, "Roger!" Rolf made the first strike. He jumped up into the air and slammed his pitchfork into the Rockdigger. Ed was next to respond. He slammed his axe into the Rockdigger multiple times. Eddy did a front wards stab but the Rockdigger responded quickly. It sent its tail into Eddy causing him to fly backwards. Rolf yelled, "Sockhead-Ed-boy heal Eddy!"

Double D asked, "Heal? How?"

Rolf said, "Use heal on Eddy! Rolf senses you can!"

Double D replied, "Ok I'll try." Double D began to focus on Eddy's body. A stream of magic began to form above his head. Rolf said, "Ed-boy is doing it." Rolf dodged a blow and counter attacked. Double D finally yelled, "_Heal !_" A light aura formed around Eddy healing his wounds slightly. Eddy got back up and asked, "Hey sock head, how did you do that?"

There was no time for response. The two Rockdiggers were cornering Double D. Rolf yelled, "Ed-boy's assist other Ed-boy!"

Ed smiled and replied, "Yes sir." The one they were targeting suddenly turned around and hit Eddy yet again. Now the same flame that had surrounded Ed during the knight try-outs was surrounding Eddy. Rolf commanded Eddy, "Use your volty now!"

Eddy replied, "Gees, you are so bossy."

Rolf yelled, "Just do it!"

Eddy answered, "Fine." Eddy focused on the Rockdigger and yelled, "_Slicing and Dicing!_" The fire disappeared from around Eddy, and Eddy began to attack. Eddy began to slice at the Rockdigger uncontrollably. After about 20 hits Eddy jumped back and held his sword in front of his face. The sword began to radiate a blackish color and he jumped into the air. He slammed his sword onto the Rockdigger and laying its final blow. While that distracted the others the other Rockdigger positioned itself in the center of them and began to spin around and around again. All of them began to get juggle in the air. Ed shouted out, "We are all going to die."

Double D asked, "What do we do Rolf." Just then they heard a voice shout, "_Ganz Breaker!_"

Eddy said, amazed, "I know that voice, its Ganz!" Ganz was shooting at the Rockdigger like a torpedo. When he hit it flew across the area at amazingly high speeds. The juggled fell to the floor and Double D and Eddy lost conscious. They heard another voice say, "Ah, reckon I should pray to the gods. _Moonlight_ _Heal !_" Both Eddy and Double regained consciousness. Ganz laughed and said, "See Clive. You can help."

Clive smiled and said, "Ah, recon I should thank you."

Ganz replied, "You're too nice."

Ridley caught up and said, "Captain, we should eliminate the target first."

Ganz agreed, "Yes we should! Way to go Ridley."

Jack ran in excited and said, "Alright! Time for some action."

Ridley said, "But first. Some healing will be needed." Ridley through a moon-shaped stone into the air and it split into dust and began to fly at each person in the room, healing their wounds. The Rockdigger let out a howl and another Rockdigger appeared from the entrance to the room. Ganz ordered, "Take out the weakened one first!"

Jack replied, "Yes sir!" Jack eagerly ran in there and got a slash off. The Rockdigger whacked him with his tail and Jack was sent flying backwards like Eddy did.

Ridley said, "Gees, you are so good at dodging." Ridley ran towards the Rockdigger. It bite at her but she avoided the attack by jumping up at slashing at the beast with her axe. Ridley told Jack, "_That's_ how you dodge and hit."

Jack frowned and said, "I can do that in my sleep."

Ridley replied, "Sure."

Clive chanted, "Ah, reckon we should pray to the gods. _Moonlight Heal !_"

Jack asked, "Do you really need to say that every time?"

Clive answered, "If ah want it to work." Jack shrugged and went in for an attack. This time he dodged the blow and slashed at it. He heard Rolf do another battle cry and jumped into the air. He slammed his pitchfork into the beast. It roared and fell over dead. Now all they had to do was take out the other one. The Eds beat them to it. Ed was already in the air getting ready to slam his axe into the Rockdigger. The Rockdigger looked up and saw it coming. It bite Ed and threw him down to the ground. Double D foresaw this so he charged up a heal skill. Double D said, "_Here it comes! Heal !_" The light aura surrounded Ed and healed him this time.

Ed smiled and said, "Thanks Double D."

Double D replied, "Thank you Ed."

Rolf then yelled, "I can't take this anymore!" The flames surrounded Rolf now. Rolf readied his pitchfork and yelled, "_Son-of-a-shepherd's-wrath!_" Rolf charged at the Rockdigger and slammed his pitchfork into the Rockdigger many times. He did his finale by jumping high into the air, and stabbed the Rockdigger in the back, and it fell over dead. Rolf said triumphantly, "Son-of-a-shepherd is the victor!"

Ridley began to leave and muttered to her self, "You don't need to make a scene."

* * *

Rolf was the first to leave the tunnel. Following him was Ganz, then Ridley, Jack, Eddy, Double D, Ed, and lastly Clive. Rolf announced, "We have defeated the Rockdiggers!"

The dwarfs began to cheer. This started all of them except Rolf. It was pitch-black night. Were the dwarfs still up? Ganz yawned and said, "Well brigade. It is all in a knight's work. Lets go and hit the hay."

Rolf said, "Wait he who wears armor. We must celebrate!"

Ed's smile grew from ear to ear. He yelled, "YAY! We get to party with the dwarfs!"

Ganz stated, "Alright. We can party. But only until 2 AM tops!" Ed cheered and ran into the pub.

Inside there was dwarven music being played and a dance floor. Rolf was dancing in the center singing _That's My Horse _with Ed. Double D was observing the dwarfs and taking notes. Eddy was getting at least Ten dangols from each dwarf he talked to. Ganz was giving the famous dwarven wine. Jack and Ridley were talking (more like fighting) at the main table. At long last the party ended at two because they all needed their sleep.

* * *

The next day…

Ganz yelled, "Wake up everyone, the supplies are ready to be delivered." Double D, Eddy, Clive, and Ridley all got up and got dressed. Ed however was deep asleep. Ganz asked Double D and Eddy, "How do you get him up in the mornings?"

Eddy replied, "He normally wakes up on his own."

Double D smiled and said, "I have a plan." He crept close to Ed and yelled, "Ed dwarfs are right outside the inn!" Double D ducked in cover as Ed sprang up and yelled, "DWARFS!" Ed sprang out the door and the others followed. Quickly the others dragged Ed out side the dwarf city and waited for Donovitch.

Shortly after them Donovitch rode out and a wagon tied to a goat looking thing. Donovitch announced, "Lets go!"

He drove ahead and Ganz yelled, "Rose Chochen Brigade, move out!" Ganz, Jack, Ridley, and Clive walked ahead as the Eds stayed behind and waved goodbye to Rolf.

Rolf waved back and said, "Rolf hopes to see you Ed boys in the future."

Double D replied, "Bye Rolf and stay safe!" They began to run to catch up to the dwarf and the other people, who were already at the top of the cliff. As soon as the caught back up Donovitch said, "Aren't ye the lad with all of the questions?"

There was silence. Double D said, "Umm, yes he was but for some reason he isn't talking." Double D pointed at Ed who seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. Double D muttered, "That's weird."

Jack said, "Look Clives like it to." Clive was also focusing on something out there.

Eddy laughed and said, "Maybe it's a idiot contagious disease."

Ganz replied, "Master Eddy, please, show some respect."

Eddy mumbled, "Fine."

Donovitch said, "Anyway, I'm going to answer some questions now."

Double D asked, "How do dwarfs learn? I never saw any books."

Donovitch answered, "We learn by experiences."

Shortly after that segment of Donovitch's questions and answers they came to a place of two houses. In front of them were two goblins. One of them demanded, "Give us the luggage."

Ganz replied, "Sorry, but we can't."

The other one said, "Then you will face goblin trio!"

Jack smiled and yelled, "Alright a fight!"

Ridley said, "Please. Don't yell again."  
Double D thought out loud, "Wait if trio is three then where is the third?"

Ed smiled and said, "I know where it is Double D."

Ganz replied, "Really where?"

Clive pointed and said, "Over there." The group turned around and saw the dwarfs holding an axe up to Donovitch's head. The goblin demanded, "Instead of the luggage, give us the goat." It pointed to the goat next to him.

Ganz responded, "Sorry we can't. Otherwise, how would we get to the city?"

The third goblin and said, "Then you don't care for short man." The axe reflected some light from the sun making it look like it shined.

They all yelled, "No!"

Ganz whispered, "What should we do?"

Ridley rolled her eyes and whispered, "We negotiate for the dwarf and goat."

Ganz smiled and said, "Very right Miss. Ridley." Ganz looked towards the goblin and said, "Perhaps we can compromise for them."

The goblin smiled and said, "Yes, yes we can. Categories!" The three goblins lined up and said, "The category is fruits! You first." He pointed at Double D and he said, "Umm. Apples."

The third goblin said, "Orange."

The first one said, "E…E…Egg?" The brigade cheered and Ganz said, "We won!"

The goblin said, "2 out of three!"

Double D said, "Hey, you said only once!" It held the axe closer to Donovitch and Double D backed away.

It yelled, "Birds!"

Double D said, "Blue Bird."

The second one said, "Dove."

The first one said, "E…E…Egg?" They cheered again and the goblins began to fight. Jack drew his sword and said, "Come on. Lets get them!"

Ganz drew his sword and said, "Yes. Lets go!"

The Goblin's yelled, "_Trio Link!_" The three rocketed into the sky and came back down into a triangle.

Ridley announced, "Uh-oh, they are linking! Everyone be careful."

Ganz replied, "Right you are Ridley."

Ed yelled, "Do not hurt Mr. Dwarf!" Ed ran at the goblins. They jumped out of the way and surrounded Ed. The leader announced, "Attack!" They nailed Ed from all sides knocking him out. Double D cried, "Ed!"

Ganz commanded, "Clive heal Ed. Double D heal us who are close range combat. Everyone else, attack!"

Clive began to prepare his spell as Double D waited on standby. Jack and Ridley targeted Goblin #3. They tried to get him in the center of the two of them but the goblins kept running in circles to surround them and get them like Ed. Jack said, "It's not working!"

Ridley answered, "I've got an idea! As they used me like a fixed point you nail one of them." Jack nodded and backed away.

Clive yelled, "_Ah reckon I should pray to the gods. Moonlight Heal!_" Ed regained conscious and joined in the attack. They kept moving around like crazy.

Eddy yelled, frustrated, "We can't hit them!"

Ridley yelled, "Now Jack!" Jack uppercut the third goblin into the air. Their link was broken. Ganz smiled and yelled, "Yes that's it!"

The goblins got up and fled so fast that there was a screen of smoke left over.

Double D stared and said, "Wow, that was fast."

Eddy, surprised as well, said, "Yah, that was faster then lumpy." Ed was standing next to him with the goofy smile on.

Ganz announced, "Lets move on brigade!"

* * *

Double D sighed, "Radiata…Finally."

Ganz nodded and said, "Yes, only one more step to completing the mission."

Jack asked, "There is still more?"

Ridley answered, "We need to report to lord larks."

Eddy sighed and said, "We should duck tape Lumpy's mouth shout then."

Ed randomly said, "No idea want that means Eddy." Everyone stared for a second and kept walking. They shortly reached Lord Lark's room. Ganz entered first followed by Ridley, Jack, Double D, Eddy, Ed, and lastly Clive.

Lord Larks asked, "How did it go Captain Ganz?"

Ganz replied, "Successful sir. The cargo is downstairs."

He replied, "Excellent! Now the report."

Ganz continued, "Well while our visit in the city, it got attacked by some rock diggers. We finished them and left for here the next day. We even saved the cargo from Goblins."

Lord Larks smiled and said, "Perfect. You are dismissed."

* * *

_There you go, Chapter 5. Next chapter will be a fun chapter. Please review. Sorry if you didn't like the ending._


	6. Fun days in Radiata Castle Part 1

_Heres Chapter 6. Remember this chapter and the next are fun chapters.So... here you go._

* * *

Chapter 6: Fun days in Radiata Castle Part 1

The PA system alarmed, "_Good morning Radiata Castle! Congratulate the Rose Cochen Brigade on their first mission well done…_" Double D and Eddy woke up but Ed was still out of it. Double D grabbed his clothes from his locker and Eddy began to brainstorm new scams at his scam desk. Double D said, "Eddy I'm going to go change. Please try to remember to go to breakfast."

Eddy answered, "Fine. Sure. Go on." Double D shrugged and left the room. He thought, "_I doubt he even knew what I said._" He walked to the first floor and into the boy's bathroom. In there he found Jack in his PJ's as well, which were on backwards again. Double D asked him, "So, what did you think of our last mission?"

Jack shrugged and replied, "It seemed dull, and not enough action I guess."

Double D was surprised. He said, "What do you mean not enough action? We battled three Rockdiggers and a Goblin trio. What more do you want?"

Jack's eyes beamed and he said, "Battle an orc!"

A voice from one of the stalls said, "Orcs? Sorry those are to good for you kid."

Jack yelled, "Is that you Leonard? And what do you mean "to good for you'?"

Leonard replied, "My brigade can barely take on three orcs and we are better than your brigade."

Jack yelled back across, "I bet I'm better than you!"

Leonard answered, "You wish!" Double D sighed and went into another stall and changed while listening to their argument. Double D left the bathroom and went back to his room. In there, he found Ed but Eddy was missing. He put is PJ's in his locker and began to leave the room. Ed saw him and yelled, "Double D!"

Double D jumped up and said, "Ed, please don't do that. It scared the living daylights out of me."

Ed smiled from ear to ear and jumped down from his bunk. Ed apologized, "I'm sorry Double D."

Double asked, "Ed, can you please put on some clothes."

Ed answered, "Ok, Double D!" Ed ran out of the room with his clothes. Double D left right after him. He climbed the master staircase and went into the cafeteria. To his surprise he found Eddy sitting at one of the tables talking to Nazz. Double D got his breakfast and walked over to them. Nazz greeted him, "Hi Double D! Good job on your first mission!"

Double D replied, "Thanks Nazz." Double D sat down next to Eddy and began to eat. Eddy asked, "What was your first mission Nazz?"

Nazz answered, "Well, we had to go to Light Elf village."

Double D asked, "How did it go?"

Nazz replied, "We couldn't get in. They wouldn't let us in because we are humans."

Eddy said, "Well that's a shame."

Nazz frowned and replied, "Yah." Ed then ran in to the cafeteria and sat down next to Nazz. She smiled again and said, "Congratulations Ed." Ed didn't respond. Instead he just stared at the clock. Eddy asked, "What's up with him?"

Double D answered, "I don't have a clue." The clock struck 10:00 AM and Ed shot straight up and out the door. The three of them kept staring in confusion and Nazz finally said, "Well I have to go. I've got a mission today."

Double D waved good bye and said, "Good luck with it Nazz."

She smiled and replied, "Thanks Double D." Nazz ran out of the room leaving Double D and Eddy alone. Eddy asked, "What's today's plans Sockhead?"

Well it's Saturday so it's a free day. Eddy's eyes shot open. He yelled, "Scam time!" Now everyone was staring at him. Eddy let out a nervous chuckle and said, "Lets go Double D." Double D nodded and followed him out of the cafeteria.

They entered their room to find it empty. Double D said, "Looks like Ed isn't here."

Eddy ignored him. He announced, "It's a triple E scam Double D!"

Double D sighed and thought, "_Some habits will never change._"

Eddy continued, "We will sell these!" He held out a suitcase of tickets to the knight matches that day.

Double D's eyes beamed, "How the heck did you get those!"

Eddy smirked and replied, "It was easy. I found them outside Lark's office."

Double D sighed and said, "I was hoping to be able to hit the town today." Eddy again ignored him and began making signs.

* * *

Eddy yelled, "I can't believe we made 500 dangols!" 

Double D replied, "Eddy, they were 100 each."

Eddy said, "Still it's profit!"

Double D sighed and asked, "What do you want to do now?"

Eddy announced, "Lets hit the town!" Double D nodded and they left the room. They climbed the stairs to the check out area and checked themselves out. Eddy asked, "Where to Double D?"

Double D said, "Well it's lunchtime and there is a nice diner in the warrior district that costs only 25 dangols for an all you can eat serving food no matter how much you order."

Eddy yelled, "Sweet! Lets go!" They ran through the warrior district and found the diner. Eddy said, "Lets go in Double D." He began to open the door but Double D was staring at a flyer. Eddy was angry now. He yelled, "Lets go Sockhead!"

Double D said, "Look!" The flyer read:

_Believe aliens are real?_

_You want to prove it?_

_The come to the Vareth Institution and listen to Dimitri's explanation on aliens!_

_-Saturday, Be in line by 10:00 AM_

Eddy said, "Well that explains where Ed went."

Double D nodded and said, "Lets go inside!"

Eddy cheered, "Finally!" They approached the counter and Double D said, "Table for two please."

The person at the counter smiled and led them upstairs. She gave them a table and menus. She said, "My name is Yuri, and I will be your waitress for the day. Are you ready to order."

Double D said, "No. Can you come back in a few minutes?"

Yuri replied, "Yes sir." Yuri walked off to another able. Leaving them there.

Eddy said to himself, "Hmm, do I want the lobster or the hamburger?"

Double D closed his menu and said, "I'm getting a salad."

Eddy smirked and said, "Good for you." Double D raised his hand and Yuri walked back over and asked, "What may I get you today?"

Double D said, "I'll take a salad."

Yuri replied, "Ok, and you?"

Eddy said, "I'll get the hamburger."

Yuri answered, "Ok, you'll food will be out in a little bit."

Double D asked, "Thanks."

Eddy said, "So where to after this?"

Double D said, "Lets find Ed." Eddy nodded and Yuri came back and said, "Foods here!"

* * *

Eddy shouted, "That was great!" 

Double D said, "Yes that was quite pleasurable."

Eddy asked, "So where is the Vareth Institution?"

Double D answered, "Right through that street over there." They walked down the street to see a giant building with smoke towers and a huge line of people outside it. Double D said, "That's it!"

Eddy laughed and said, "Look there's lumpy!" Ed was at the front of the line looking the most excited. Double D wondered out loud, "How did he find this place?"

Eddy answered, "I don't know."

Double D said, "Well, the whole thing sounds intriguing. We should see it." Eddy shrugged and though, "_How long could it be?_"

* * *

Eddy shouted, "HOW LONG!" 

Double D answered, "Well it started at one, and now it's seven."

Ed said, "That was so cool guys!"

Eddy asked, "Can we at least get something to eat?"

Double D answered, "Sorry no. We have to be back at the castle by 7:30."

Eddy sighed and said, "Aw man." The three of them began to walk back towards the castle. Double D said, "Well, I had a good day."

Eddy shrugged and said, "Mine would have been better if we didn't have to see that stupid alien thing." Ed's answer was a smile from ear to ear. They entered the castle and went up to the cafeteria. Eddy complained, "This place stinks compared to the one we went to."

A voice said, "Let me guess, the diner in the warrior district?"

Double D answered, "Yes I believe it was." Nazz sat down next to them and said, "Yah. Everyone goes there on Saturdays."

Double D asked, "How did the mission go?"

Nazz replied, "Excellent! We managed to save some workers from some blood orcs."

Double D said, "Good job."

Eddy said as well, "Ditto."

Nazz laughed and said, "Thanks you guys. Well we better head off to bed. Its church tomorrow."

Double D said, "Well, we better head off to bed as well then. Good night Nazz."

Nazz replied, "Good night boys." The Eds went down the stairs into the room. Ed jumped onto his bed and feel asleep. Double D took his clothes and went upstairs to change. Eddy changed in the room and counted his money. On the way down from the bathroom Double D saw a boy knight come out of the girls bathroom. They all slept in bed until the next day…

* * *

_Yes, this is a 2 part chapter. sunday fun with the Eds! Please review. The story chapter WILL get longer when the next mission comes out!_


	7. Fun days in Radiata Castle Part 2

_Heres chapter 7! 10,000 words! anyway another fun chapter as well as a new cul-de-sac kid shows up! Here it is. _

* * *

Chapter 7: Fun days in Radiata Castle Part 2

The PA system rang, "_GOOD MORNING RADIATA KNIGHTS! Today is church day so get ready to leave by 9:00 AM! Also, after church the Rose Chochen Brigade report to the Knight's briefing room. New bulletins are set up in the job lounge. If you need dangols just sign up for a job! _The Eds slowly opened their eyes. Eddy yelled, "What time is it?"

Double D answered, "It's 8:00 AM."

Eddy said, "It's too early for this." Ed was already up and dressed. Double D climbed down from the bunk and opened his locker. He took out his Sunday clothes and left the room. Eddy on the other hand was trying to get out of bed. Ed grabbed him and put him down on the floor. Ed said, "The radio said to get ready Eddy!"

Eddy grumbled and said, "Fine Ed." He went to his locker and got the clothes. He left the room to go change as well, leaving Ed all alone. Eddy climbed the stairs with Jack and went towards the bathroom. Without paying attention he ran into the long line for the bathroom. Jack yelled, "What the heck!"

The knight in front of them turned around and said, "Wait your turn!" So they waited…and waited…and waited. Finally they saw Double D come out of the bathroom in his Sunday clothes, which was a tux like everybody, else's. Eddy finally yelled, "I'm going to change in my room!" Eddy stormed back to the room and changed.

After 30 minutes the PA rang, "_Everybody ready for church please leave now through the south exit, into the Olacion Order, and sit down in the church. Thank you!_"

Eddy said, "Lets go boys!" They left the room and climbed the stairs to the south exit. They went south of Radiata castle to see the huge white church. They entered and found seats towards the back. They sat down and waited for it to start. Nazz walked up and asked, "Are these two seats taken?"

Double D replied, "No…" Double D's face was turning red. Nazz was wearing a dress that made her look _very appealing_.

Nazz smiled and said, "Cool." She sat down and the service began. First, a young girl was up on the stage. She said they were taking donations. The priest that came to their row said, "Any denotations…holy cow!"

Nazz and Double D looked over and saw Jimmy in a priest outfit. Double D asked, "Jimmy?"

Jimmy replied, "Double D, what are you doing here?" The offering plate got sent back to them and Jimmy took it. Nazz and Double D got up and left the church with Jimmy. Double D asked, "What are you doing here?"

Jimmy answered, "After the fight me and Sarah flew from there to here. We landed in the river. Master Kain found us and brought us into the Order. Why are you here Double D, Nazz?"

Double D replied, "Well Eddy, Ed, and I fell down in a village not far from here. Tria Village. The person who found us made us join the Radiata Knights and here we are now!"

Nazz answered, "Kevin and I were found outside town by Lord Larks and he brought us into the Radiata Knights. And here we are now!"

Jimmy said, "Ok. Sarah isn't here right now, she's with Lady Anastasia." Double D and Nazz waved and went back inside and sat down. Jimmy returned the offering to Kain and sat down in the front. The service went on and on with Eddy and Ed sleeping until finally ended and everyone left. They waved good-bye to Jimmy and went back to the castle. Eddy yelled, "I'm never wearing this again!" He slammed his Sunday clothes in his locker. Eddy continued, "Lets go boys. To the mission briefing room!"

Ganz announced, "Everyone settle down please!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Ganz continued, "We have a new mission everybody. We are to deliver a royal message to the light elves." Double D raised his hand and asked, "They don't let humans in don't they?"

Ridley said, "Yes that's right. How do we get in?"

Ganz answered, "We will have help from Master Genius. Anyway…" Ganz pulled out the map again and continued, "We must move north into this area," he pointed at the most north-east area, "the light elf village is here. So does everyone understand the meaning of this mission?"

Everyone replied, "Yes sir!"

Ganz laughed and said, "Good. You are dismissed. Meet here again at 10:00 AM!" They left the room and went to the knight lounge. They found Nazz and greeted her.

Nazz smiled and said, "Hey you guys you want to come to our knight party at Club Vampire tonight?"

Double D replied, "I would love to Nazz."

Nazz asked, "What about you two?"

Eddy cracked a smile and said, "Sure."

Ed smiled from ear to ear and said, "Ed will go!"

Nazz laughed and said, "Meet me here at 6:00 PM!"

Double D looked at the new jobs on the job board. It read:

_-Wanted: Bathroom Cleaner (original one quit)_

_-Wanted: Referee (Last one called a bad call and was never seen again)_

_-Wanted: Chef for the weekend_

_-Wanted: Judge (Must be immune to food poisoning.)_

Double D sighed and said, "These jobs aren't any good."

Eddy laughed and said, "I bet these jobs are better!" He paused for a second then yelled, "EWW! These jobs are _disgusting_!"

Ed said, "Look at these jobs guys! I can be a monster." Double D laughed and said, "Ed that's a play. You would have to try out for it and make the part."

Double D sighed and said, "There has to be something sanitary out there!"

Eddy yelled, "Sockhead! Heres one for you! It says: _Wanted: Substitute teacher (please anyone!)_

Double D replied, "I'll think about it." Double D laughed and said, "Heres one for you: _Wanted: dangol counter_." Eddy laughed as well.

Nazz walked back in and asked, "Have you guys been in here for 2 hours?"

Eddy replied, "Only sense you left."

Nazz answered, "Yes, which was two hours ago!"

Double D yelled, "Good lord!"

Nazz laughed and said, "Well you are the only ones going anyway."

Eddy asked, "Why?"

Nazz shrugged and replied, "They all had to catch up on their training."

Double D said, "Well that's a shame. Well are you ready to go?"

Nazz smiled and answered, "You bet!"

* * *

Nazz led them into a part of Radiata town where everything was run down and old looking. Double D asked, "Is it safe for knights to be here?"

Nazz answered, "Yah, since we are in normal clothes so we aren't suspected."

Eddy said, "Uh-oh. Lumpy is staring at something again." Double D and Eddy turned around and saw nothing. They shrugged and kept walking. They turned into an alleyway and climbed a staircase looking like s fire escape. They kept climbing up and eventually into a small hallway. They turned a corner and saw Club Vampire's entrance. It had colored lights coming from the doors window. Nazz opened the door and went in. Eddy, Double D, followed Nazz then and Ed. Looking around it was just a bar with a casino in the back. Nazz asked the waiter, "A table for four please."

The waiter replied, "Right his way mam." The waiter led them to a booth on the wall. The waiter handed them menus and asked, "What drinks may I get you folks today?"

Nazz replied, "Four sodas please." The waiter nodded and left. Nazz continued, "Don't ever order water here. They can drug it."

Double D answered, "Thanks for telling us that Nazz. I was going to order water." Nazz laughed and said, "So we know where Jimmy and Sarah are now. So where is Johnny, Rolf, and Lucian."

Eddy answered, "Actually we know where Rolf is. He is in Earth Valley."

Nazz smiled and said, "Awesome. Now only Johnny and Lucian are missing."

The waiter came back and asked, "What may I get you today?"

* * *

They were now walking back from The Vampire Club. Double D said, "Well, I had a good time."

Nazz replied, "Yah. Same here."

Eddy looked worried. He said, "Look Ed's staring at something again."

Nazz asked, "Ed what are you staring at?"

He replied, "Those people." He pointed into the shadows. They heard a voice say, "Dang, they are on to us."

Nazz commanded, "Everyone, draw your weapons!" Nazz drew her sword, Ed toke his axe out, Double D drew his sword, and Eddy took out his sword and shield. Three people came out of the shadows. One looked like a ninja with a dagger. One was small and had a short dagger. The last one was huge and had a club in his hand. The ninja like one reacted first, he took a bomb from his poach and through it at them. They all jumped out of its way and countered. The big one blocked it and smashed them with his club. This knocked out Double D and sent Eddy, Ed, and Nazz flying backwards. Nazz yelled, "Double D!" She took out some nectar looking stuff from her pocket it and sprinkled it over him. Double D got back up and fled backwards. He said, "_Here it comes! Heal!_" The light aura surrounded Eddy and healed him. Double D did it again for Ed. Nazz yelled, "Good one!"

Double D responded, "Thanks." Nazz sped in to attack the ninja. The big one came in again and tried to counter it. Nazz, knowing better, jumped over him and slashed him in the back. He yelled in pain and fell down. The short one yelled, "Get up Joaquel!" Joaquel got up and swung at Eddy And Ed this time. Eddy guarded with his shield but Ed got hit full on. Ed went flying back again. Nazz took the opportunity to slash at Joaquel again. He fell over yet again. The short one yelled, "Eon! Get the girl! Joaquel! Get the three boys!" They both nodded and went after their targets. Nazz blocked Eon's blade and yelled, "Boys! Surround and conquer!"

Double D answered, "Ok!" The boys tried to surround him but the short one took action. He slashed at Double D and Double D guarded then counter attacked leaving Eddy and Ed on Joaquel. Eddy yelled, "Now Ed!" He threw a comic book up in the air and Ed's eyes beamed. He began to dart to catch his Evil Tim comic book and in the process ran into Joaquel so hard that he went flying and hit the wall, knocking him out. Double D thrusted his sword and sent the short one flying into the wall knocking him out. They all now surrounded Eon. He tried to run but they cornered him and KO him.

Nazz turned to them and said, "Good job guys!"

Eddy replied, "Thanks."

Double D said, "You were amazing Nazz."

Nazz smiled and answered, "Well, I have been in this longer than you guys so I'm in a better rank." Nazz began to walk off and they followed her.

* * *

"Well, here we are Radiata castle," exclaimed Nazz.

Just then the PA rang, "_It's lights out time for the Rose Chochen brigade! You've got a big mission tomorrow! Captain Ganz will be in your room to see if you are there in five minutes! Good night Radiata Castle!_" They waved good-bye to Nazz and darted to their room. They were all ready for bed and turned the lights out…

Ed screamed loud waking Eddy and Double D up. Eddy groaned, "What is it Lumpy?"

Ed cried, "I left my Evil Tim comic in the knight lounge!"

Eddy screamed, "Get it tomorrow!"

Double D said, "Well lets get it now guys, its only…" Double D checked his watch and yelled, "1:00 AM! Good Lord. Its too late now Ed"

Ed cried, "Please Double D!"

Double D answered, "No, Ed. This will start bad habits." Ed began to cry. The it got louder and louder and louder until Eddy screamed, "Fine we will go get your stupid comic!"

Ed yelled, "Yay!" The three Eds left the room and looked down the hall. Eddy announced, "Coast clears! Lets move!" They ran down the hallway and looked under the door to see if there were any soldiers. Double D said, "I think its clear." They went through the door into the room with the stairs. They climbed the stairs and Double D said, "Guys there are always soldiers on duty at the doors!"

Ed cried, "Now what Double D?"

Double d thought for a minute and yelled, "Air duct!" They all looked up and saw it. Double D stood on Ed's shoulders with Eddy on Double D and they all climbed up there. Eddy complained, "This place is small!"

Double D replied, "It's an air duct Eddy! You expect it to be roomy?" They crawled of for a little bit and found the lounge. They drooped down and Ed yelled, "There it is!" He grabbed it and began to hug it.

Eddy pointed at the air duct and asked, "How do we get out sock head? We can't reach that!" Double D though for a second then saw the answer.

He yelled, "Over there!" He pointed at three suits of the dark hours guards armor. They all smirked and put them on. They left the room and went down the stairs and ran into Nazz. Double D whispered, "Uh-oh its Nazz. She will recognize our voices. What do we do?"

Nazz approached them and asked, "Is everything all right?"

Eddy said, in a deep disguised voice, "Everything's good." Nazz nodded and walked off.

Eddy laughed and said, "Leave it to me!" They walked into the room and took of the armor and hid it.

Double D said, "Good-night."

Eddy replied, "Night." Ed didn't respond because he was already asleep.

* * *

_So, that was last of the for fun chapters. Please review. Elf Regions Mission next and I'm planning on making it long so don't expect the next post to show as quickly._


	8. Traveling in the Elf Reigons

_Heh. Here is Chapter 8. Thanks for all of the reviews Gantz Gun! _

* * *

Chapter 8: Traveling in the Elf Regions

Ganz asked, "Is everything ready?"

Ridley replied, "Yes sir."

Double D answered, "Yes."

Ganz smiled and said, "Off we go!" Ganz left the castle followed by Ridley, Jack, Double D, Eddy, and Ed in the rear. They left through the thief part of town gate and began the long walk. Along the way Ganz began to say, "We will spend today to get to Fort Helencia. We will spend the time there to sleep and leave tomorrow morning and reach the City of Flowers by nightfall. Any questions?"

He turned around and saw only Double D paying attention. Eddy was walking along with his hands in his pockets. Ed was reading his _Moles from the Deep Earth _comic. Ridley was looking at the scenery and Jack was swinging around his sword in an imaginary battle. Ganz sighed and kept walking. Double D asked, "Will we be eating lunch along the way captain?"

Ganz answered, "Yes. We will be about at the lunch stop in a little bit. So hang on." Double D nodded and looked at the scenery. It was like a never ending plain. It only had the path they were walking on and a few trees scattered in random places. Anyways he thought it was beautiful and before they knew it, it was lunchtime. Ganz led them off the road and under a large tree. Ganz announced, "Ok! It's lunchtime."

Ed and Jack cheered and sat down chanting, "Food! Food! Food! Food!"

Ganz said, "We have to make it first! Ridley, would you go get fire wood?" Ridley nodded and ran off, and Ganz continued, "Double D would you start the fire?"

Double D replied, "Yes, sir!"

Ganz told them, "I have the food already so all we have to do is wait for Lady Ridley." They all sat down and waited for Ridley to come back. About 10 minutes later she came back and Double D lighted the fire. Ganz cooked the food, which ended up being a steak. Ganz announced, "Dig in everybody!" Ed and Jack began to eat and sent food flying everywhere. Double D and Ridley ate with manners while Eddy and Ganz ate normally. Jack asked, "Captain, how close are we to Fort Helencia?"

Ganz replied, "It's just over that mountain." He pointed to a hill that wasn't very big.

Double D corrected, "Captain, isn't that a hill? Not a mountain."

Ganz laughed and said, "Yes, you're right. On the map it says Helencian Mountain."

Double D laughed and asked, "Who wrote this map?"

Ganz answered, "Master Kevin." Eddy and Double D froze.

Eddy asked, "What does he look like?"

Ganz replied, "Well, he is a bit shorter then average knights and if you see him with out his hat or helmet on then he is mainly bald."

Ed said, "So it is Kevin." Everyone stared at him for a second.

Double D whispered, "There it is again. He spoke in a correct sentence." He turned back to Ed and saw Ed's usual smile on his face.

Ganz stood up and announced, "All right brigade. It's time to move out! Follow me everyone." Ganz began to walk back to the path and Ridley followed. Jack got up and walked away leaving the three Eds there alone. Double D shrugged and walked off, being followed by Eddy then Ed.

* * *

The brigade was now sitting on top of the mountain/hill trying to catch their breath. Double D muttered, "I see why they call it Helencian _Mountain_."

Ganz laughed and said, "Master Kevin was right. It is a mountain."

Eddy asked, "Ganz, what rank up is Kevin?"

Ganz thought for a second then answered, "He is high up with Lord Cross. In fact they are rivals."

Ridley said, "Please don't mention the name of Cross."

Jack asked, "And why is that?"

Ridley replied, "Non of your business."

Jack got angry and yelled, "Now I want to know!"

Ganz said, "Please calm down Master Jack." Ganz now had to break up the fight in-between Jack Ridley.

Eddy whispered, "It figures that Kevin is high up in the ranks."

Double D nodded and said, "Where do you think he has been in the castle lately?" Eddy shrugged and Ganz broke up the fight before it got physical. He walked back over and announced, "Time to get going brigade!" They began to walk down the opposite side of the mountain. Double D looked of into the sun. Surprisingly it was already setting and making the plains even more peaceful and ideal. Eddy whispered to Double D, "It looks like Ed is staring at something again." Double D looked over and saw Ed in the trance like state again.

Double D asked, "What do you think it is?"

Eddy replied, "I don't know." They kept walking along until night finally fell. Ridley asked, "Do you think we will make it?"

Ganz replied, "Yes lady Ridley, it is just around this turn.

Jack yelled, "Yes! Finally!" They turned the corner and saw a giant brick fortress with two guards blocking the entrance. They approached the guards and one asked, "Halt. What is your business here?"

Ganz said, "We are the Rose Chochen Brigade here for a mission to the Elf regions."

The other guard said, "All right. You may pass." They entered the fort to see it nearly completely empty. Jack asked, "Where is everybody?"

Ridley said, "It's only a strategic placed forts for wars. They also use it as a pass in between the elf lands and Radiata. They also use it as rest places for Brigades on missions."

Jack frowned and folded his arms. Ganz said, "Bravo lady Ridley. You know your strategic forts well. Well let's go get dinner shall we?" They walked into the building and saw the kitchen along as a hallway to the left and sleeping quarters straight across from them. A chef in there asked, "Are you the Rose Chochen Brigade?"

Ganz replied, "Yes my fair lady. We are the Rose Chochen Brigade." The lady blushed and said, "Well your foods ready. And can you guys clean up after yourselves when you're done?" Ganz nodded and brought the food over the table where everyone was sitting and waiting. Ganz announced, "Dig in everyone!" Ed and Jack, again, sent food flying. Ridley this time was the only one who ate with manners. Double D was too into thought to think about his manners.

Ganz announced, "Sleep up everybody. We need to wake early so we can get to the City of Flowers by dark! And can I speak to you Ridley and Jack?" Jack and Ridley nodded and The Eds left the scene.

* * *

In the room the three Eds spent their time alone talking. Eddy said, "Ganz told me where Kevin is. He lives in the Fifth floor of the castle."

Double D asked, surprised, "Isn't that the floor with Lord Lark's office?"

Eddy replied, "Yes, along with the head generals."

Double D said, "Wow that's amazing."

Eddy frowned and said, "Yah, it sure is."

Ed asked, "How do you think Sarah is you guys?"

Double D smiled and said, "Probably doing really good Ed."

Ed smiled and said, "Good night guys."

Double D answered, "G' night Eddy, Ed."

Eddy said, "Night guys."

Outside the room…

Ganz said, "You must not fight so often."

Jack replied, "Why? Once we rank up we won't see each other right?"

Ganz said, "No Master Jack. If you two don't work together then I can't recommend you to the next rank."

Jack exclaimed, "WHAT!"

Ridley said, "You can't do that! I need to move on like I'm supposing to! It's in my blood!"

Ganz replied, "Still I can't do that unless you two get along? You are dismissed!" Ganz went into the bedroom and left Jack and Ridley sitting in the kitchen with Jack's jaw dropped and Ridley looking worried. Ridley said, "Well, lets get to bed Jack. Lets show him teamwork tomorrow. Ok?"

Jack replied, "Ok!"

* * *

Ganz yelled, "Time to wake up!" Everyone woke groggy and out of it. Double D checked his clock and it read: 4:30 AM. Eddy yelled, "Why are we up so early?"

Ganz said, "So we can eat until 5 then leave for the City of Flowers." Everybody groaned and got out of bed and into the kitchen. Breakfast was all made and set out ready to be eaten.

* * *

5:00AM

Ganz yawned and said, "On the road again." He stretched his arms up and brought them back down. He turned around to see Ed sleeping and walking. Jack's eyes were ¾ closed Ridley was trying to keep hers open and Double D and Eddy were half asleep. Ganz yelled, "Wake up everybody!" Ed remained sleeping, Ridley looked awake now, Jack's eyes were half open and Double D and Eddy were awake. Eddy complained, "This scenery goes on for ever."

Double D said, "I think it's beautiful." The plains again seemed to go on forever again. Double D thought, "_I bet Jimmy and Sarah would love to be out here. I wonder how Sarah is._"

Ridley thought, "_Sometimes I hate having the blood of a Silverlake. I don't want to marry Cross. He may seem to ladies as the ideal man but I love…_" Ridley sighed at the thought of it.

Jack thought, "_I wonder how Adele is doing. I wonder if she knows Ed, Double D, Eddy and I have made it into the knights. I hope I'll become better then father one day. I know it!_" He looked into the sky and continued thinking.

Ganz thought, "_I wonder where father is and went. I heard after Master Cairn fought the… What was it again? Anyway, I remember them saying that father disappeared after Master Cairn caught Algandars. Don't know much about the disease sadly._"

Eddy though, "_Where are you Lucian. And how did we get here? What happened before we got here? I was reading a book…it was called…R…Rad…Radiata Stories! Yes that's it! The towns called Radiata. That's weird. I've never done this much thinking ever before. After I opened the book and feel asleep…everyone appeared on that weird platform! We saw him strike down that dragon like thing and the platform shattered. Then we woke up in Tria Village. Gosh. This much thinking is making my mind hurt._"

Ed thought, "_Sarah, where are you? Mom will be so mad if I do not find you. I'll give up butter toast to find you! Butter toast._" Ed's goofy smile came back and he began to think, "_Butter toast…butter toast…and gravy! Butter toast and gravy! Butter toast and gravy!_"

Eddy asked, "How much further?"

Ganz replied, "Well Master Eddy, I would presume about…halfway there now." Eddy sighed and kept walking.

Ridley asked, "Captain, can we eat lunch now?"

Ganz answered, "Just a little further lady Ridley." She nodded and looked at the scenery again. Jack again was in an imaginary fight. Eddy was jotting scam ideas down on paper. Double D concentrated on reading a book entitled, _Magic for Beginners _and Ed was rereading for the 11th time, _Moles from Deep Earth_. After about 1 hour of walking Ganz finally announced, "Time for lunch!"

They pulled off to the side of the road and sat down. Ganz asked, "Everyone can we do the same jobs? Thanks."

Jack said, "No, "I'll go get the fire wood this time. Ridley needs to relax." Jack ran off and Double D said, "I think I have a more reliable way of lighting the fire this time."

Ganz smiled and said, "Good. I would like to see that."

Eddy asked, "What is that all the way on the horizon?" He pointed to a slightly mountainous region that was more green and damp looking then where they were.

Ganz answered, "That's the Elf region. That's also where we will be meeting Master Genius."

Eddy muttered, "Oh great another know-it-all."

Ed smiled and yelled, "Yay! Another Double D!" Jack came back with the firewood.

Ganz said, "Do you're thing Master Eddward." Double D nodded and drew his sword. He pointed it at the wood and said, "_Here it comes! Fireball!_" Fire shot from his sword onto the firewood and it caught ablaze.

Ganz clapped and remarked, "Way to go Master Eddward." He put the food on the fire and began to cook it.

Ridley asked, "Captain, what if this 'Genius' plan doesn't work? What will we do?"

Ganz assured, "Don't worry, lady Ridley. He says he has a back up plan."

Ridley replied, "Ok then."

Ganz took the steaming food off the fire and said, "Dig in!"

* * *

They were now traveling again. Walking in the sun, which was now starting to set even though it was only four. Double D figured that it was just from place on the planet. They were now closer to the Elf regions then before. Eddy asked, "So what does this City of Flowers look like?"

Ridley answered, "No one knows. It has a hidden entrance."

Eddy replied, "How can it be hidden?"

Ridley responded, "How do we know? We can't see it." They were now in the light elf regions. There were mountains that looked like rocks and there were plenty of trees and rivers. At some parts the trees were growing from under the water! It had weird looking plants as well as animals running around. At the top of a nearby hill, there was a hut. Ganz said, pointing at the hut, "That is where Master Genius lives."

Eddy asked, annoyed, "Why does he live on a hill THAT BIG."

Ganz replied, "I don't know. I think it's because it is near the light elves." They began to climb the hill at 4:30.

* * *

5:00 PM-

"Finally," Eddy panted,

Double D said, "That's higher up then it seems." Outside the hut was a man wearing bulky green robes with a brown coat over him.

Ganz walked up and asked, "Master Genius I presume?" No response. He asked again, "You ARE Master Genius, right?" Still no response.

Eddy whispered to Ed, "He is even crazier then Double D, look at him looking at the ground." Eddy began to laugh at his own remark.

The guy then shouted, "Ahh! Knock it off! Knock it off! Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate!"

Eddy asked, "On what? The ground?" Eddy began to laugh harder. The guy then shot three waves of magic at Eddy and knocked him over. Eddy yelled, "He what was that for?"

Ganz asked, "You ARE Master Genius, aren't you?"

The man smiled and said, "Yes. I am Genius, and genius and mage. Probably the smartest there ever was."

Jack muttered, "Geek alert."

Genius looked at him and said, "I heard that." Jack sighed and Ganz asked, "So can you get us into the City of Flowers?"

Genius replied, "Yes, and I even know where it is."

Ganz said, "Great! Lets move out!" Everyone began to leave but Genius stood there and whispered to himself, "Finally! I will get into the City of Flowers!" Genius began to softly chuckle but then he realized Ed was standing right next to him. Genius said, "What are you doing standing around? Lets get going!" Genius began to speed off as Ed said, "Eddy is right. He is a coo-coo." Ed began to race after them.

They walked for about ten minutes before Genius stooped. Jack asked, "Why did you stop? I don't see and City of Flowers around here."

Genius laughed and said, "It is through there." He pointed and a small hole in the wall with a soft waterfall covering it.

Eddy asked, "Why don't we just go in?"

Double D said, "I presume there are gate keepers."

Genius answered, "Yes. We have to deal with…them." Just then two elves came down from the sky with multi colored wings.

The boy one asked, "What is your purpose here?"

Ganz replied, "We are here to deliver a royal message to the light elves from the kingdom of Radiata."

The boy said, "Go away."

Double D thought, "_I was afraid this would happen._"

Jack exclaimed, "Wow light elves sure are scary."

The girl said, "Well, since it is you're first time we can let you all away alive but then DON"T COME BACK!" Everybody but Genius began to back away from her. Genius said, coolly, "This is a ROYAL message, it can't be denied."

The girl said, "You. AGAIN! We told you _not _to come back. Lets get him Shin."

Shin said, "You first, Fan."

Genius yelled, "Run!" They ran back to the house and went inside to rest.

Ridley asked, "How do we get in now?"

Genius said, "We got to the dark elves. Their leader is the light elf king's brother. We know each other very well. Also, we have a good reason to be let in."

Ganz replied, "Great! We will leave first thing tomorrow morning." The whole group sighed. Ganz continued, "Now, to make dinner."

Genius replied, "Don't worry about that. Dinner is already made. I was pretty sure it would end up like this so I prepared this before hand."

Ganz responded, "Thank you Master Genius. Brigade did in.

* * *

Later that night…

Genius thought, "_Finally! City of Flowers! I knew befriending the Radiata Knights and the Dark Elves would pay off! Time to sleep._" Genius looked at the rest of them sleep and he laughed. Genius said, "Yes me!"

* * *

_There's chapter 8. Please R&R. Anyways I added some romance in this chapter along with many thoughts. Sorry if Genius seems a little more insane then he is. Lol. Forest Metropolis is in next chapter. As well as a very obviosly placed Cul-de-sac kid!_


	9. The Forest Metropolis

_Heres my ninth chapter of Radiata Storied. Also I decided to make Genius more sane then insane in this chapter.As well as Cul-de-sac kid._

* * *

Chapter 9: The Forest Metropolis

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Genius yelled.

Ganz asked, "What is going on?"

Genius said, "We need to go! We want to make it there before dark!"

Eddy asked, "Make it where?"

Genius yelled, "TO THE FOREST METROPOLIS YOU IDIOT!" This woke up Jack and Ed.

Ganz laughed and said, "Well, you finished part of the job."

Genius yelled, "Lets go everyone!" Genius shot off like a rocket leaving them behind. He turned around and shot back. He asked, "Why aren't you moving?"

Jack replied, "Because we have to wait for the order of the captain."

Ridley said, "Yah that's right."

Ganz smiled and said, "Good going Master Jack. Anyway, Rose Chochen Brigade Move out!" They set out for the Forest Metropolis. This time they took a different turn on the way back. Genius was far ahead on his floating device. Following him was Ganz, Ridley, Jack, Double D, Eddy, then and Ed in the rear. Double D asked, "Genius, "How far away is it."

Genius got out a map of the world and replied, "We are about here," he pointed at an area around the end of the Elf Regions and continued, "we are trying to get here," he then pointed at a forest like region and continued, again, "this is the Forest Metropolis. And the get there we go across these mountains. They are the Wind Mountains."

Ganz asked, "I suppose we can expect them to be windy?"

Genius laughed and replied, "Yes you can."

Jack asked, "Why were you so insane earlier?"

Genius answered, "I was only excited for research."

Eddy muttered, "Yah right."

Genius said, "I heard that." Ganz stopped walking and said, "Brigade halt!"

Everyone stopped walking and Ganz asked, "Is everyone ready to walk over the Wind Mountains?"

Ridley and Double D answered, "Yes sir!"

Eddy and Jack responded, "Ok." And Ed and Genius just shook their heads saying yes.

Ganz announced, "Rose Chochen Brigade, move out!" Ganz lead them up the first slope and to the top, where it was windy like expected. Ganz said, "Try to not get blown away." Genius got off his floating device and was now walking. Double D and Eddy hung onto Ed in an attempt to not get blown away. Jack and Ridley tried to walk then stop in their plan. The gusts stopped. Genius yelled, "Everybody run as fast s you can!"

Eddy asked, "Why would we do that?"

Genius replied, "So we can get further before the next gust." They all began to run and then an unexpected gust came and began to blow Ridley away. Jack yelled, "Ridley!" He jumped over to her and grabbed her. She blushed and then got back up.

She replied, "Thanks Jack." Everybody but Genius was now applauding.

Ganz yelled over the high winds, "Way to go Master Jack." Jack smiled and held onto Ridley so that she wouldn't fall over again. The wind let down again and Jack let go and they began to run for the exit of the mountains. They eventually came up to a forest that was in fall colors. They kept walking in the falling leaves until Double D asked, "So how will asking the Dark Elf leader for help."

Eddy asked, "How much further? It is getting dark."

Genius answered, "We are almost there."

Double D said, "This place is better than the plains."

Eddy complained, "Just darker. And if these Dark Elves are a natures as they live then they probably live in a tree."

Genius said, "Well you are right. It is right up there." He pointed at a giant tree with a tanned looking person standing in front of some doors. He had multicolored hair of yellow and brown.

Genius approached him and asked, "Can we enter today Mikey?"

Mikey replied, "Hey Genius, sure. But who are these people?"

Ganz replied, "We are from Radiata. Also known as the Rose Chochen Brigade."

Mikey responded, "I didn't get any order from Lord Nogueira."

Genius said, "We were trying to get into the City of Flowers but the guards wouldn't let us."

Mikey sighed and asked, "So you want to ask Lord Nogueira if you can get in?"

Genus replied, "But it is not for me. It's so we can deliver a Radiata official message to the light elves."

Mikey replied, "Ok, but you will have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him. Ok?"

Ganz replied, "Sure."

Mikey smiled and said, "Come on in." He led them into the tree to find a hallway that led into a big living room like room, with a shop, a fireplace, a kitchen, and a dinner table with at least 25 seats. Mikey said, "Your rooms are right up there. The Dark Elves rooms are right over there. Would you like something to eat?"

Double D, Eddy and Ed all nodded but Ganz, Genius, and Ridley declined. Mikey said, "All we have are salads."

Double D replied, "That's good."

Eddy sighed and said, "It will do." Ed just smiled goofily. Mikey said, "You're food will be out in a little bit."

They then heard a familiar voice say, "I can't believe its them either plank!"

Double D and Eddy yelled, "Johnny!"

Johnny replied, "Hi guys!"

Ed yelled, "Johnny! We found you!"

Johnny responded, "Hi Ed!"

Double D asked, "What are you doing here?"

Johnny answered, "After the awesome fight, Plank and I ended up stuck in the leaves of this place! The dark elves found us and took us in. Cool isn't it!"

Eddy muttered, "Yah, sure."

Double D asked, "Where is everybody?"

Johnny answered, "They are sleeping. They should wake up soon."

Eddy responded, "Wake up?"

Johnny replied, "Yah. Dark Elves go to bed in the morning and wake up at night. Like right now it is really early for them."

Double D said, "Wow, that's interesting."

Ed asked, "Do Dark Elves battle?"

Johnny replied, "You bet! They are the best magic users round!"

Double D asked, "Really?"

Johnny answered, "You bet. They even taught me some! Watch." He waved the fire out then said, "_Burn! Fireball!_" Two fireballs flew from his hands and hit the firewood making a fire.

Ed exclaimed, "Cool!"

Johnny replied, "Yah isn't it."

Ed said, "You know. Double D knows some magic."

Johnny asked, "Really? Can I see it?"

Double answered, "Sure. But I just started so it isn't as good yet." Double D waved the fire out again and said, "_Here it comes! Fireball!_" One fireball shot from his index finger, which he was pointing at the firewood. It set the firewood on fire yet again.

Johnny said, "That was good for not being taught by a Dark Elf."

Double D replied, "Thanks."

Eddy yawned and said, "I'm going to hit the hay now."

Double D agreed, "I'll join you Eddy. How about you Ed?"

Ed replied, "I'm going to talk to Johnny more."

They both said, "Night Ed." And walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs it split into two rooms. A dark elf up there asked, "Are you Double D and Eddy?" They nodded and hey continued, "Your room is to the left. Please enjoy your stay." They entered the room to see it have three beds, a fireplace, and three tables for each bed. Eddy went and sat down on the bed next to the window. Double D lied down on the bed next to the fireplace. They each fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Back in the dining room… 

Ed asked, "How is Plank doing?" There was silence then Johnny said, "He said, 'I love this place'."

Ed replied, "Does he know any magic?"

Johnny answered, "He can make a spark but that's it." Johnny yawned and said, "Plank and I are beat. See ya tomorrow Ed." Johnny walked up the stairs to the dark elves room. Ed climbed the other stairs and the Dark Elf said, "Ed. Your room is to the left." Ed went into the room and lied down on the bed next to the door.

* * *

In the other room… 

Jack whispered, "Captain Ganz is asleep now."

Ridley whispered back, "Good. Now what did you have to say?"

Jack asked, "What is with you and Cross?"

Ridley answered, "There is nothing with me and Cross."

Jack nagged, "There is something and _I _want to know."

Ridley replied, "Fine. When we were born our parents were good friends. They made so that our blood would lead us to become knights and…and…" Ridley stopped talking.

Jack guessed, "You are…"

Ridley exclaimed quietly, "We are engaged to get married!"

Jack nearly yelled, "What!"

* * *

"Party! Party," the voices from the dining room could be heard. 

Eddy asked, "What time is it?"

Double D answered, "3:30 AM."

Eddy yelled, "WHAT!"

Double D muttered, "What on the earth are they doing down there?"

Eddy complained, "Double D get me some ear plugs. I'll try to drown it out."

Double D said, "I'll go see what's going on." He left the room and went down the stairs. Down there, there was a dancer dancing on the big table. There was a band playing and everyone eating and clapping to the beat. Double D asked Mikey, "What's going on?"

Mikey answered, "It is a party for Lord Nogueira. It's his 90th year in ruling."

Double D was shocked. He asked, "How old is he?"

Mikey laughed and replied, "You _don't _want to know." Double D laughed and went back up the stairs. Double D and Eddy tried to remain sleep but the music, clapping, and cheering were too loud.

Eddy shouted, "I can't take it anymore!"

Double D said, "Keep it down. That is a major celebration."

Eddy yelled even louder, "SO WHAT! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

* * *

Next door… 

Jack asked Ridley, "What are they doing down there?"

Ridley answered, "I have no idea. Do you know anything Captain Ganz?" They looked over to see him sound asleep.

Jack asked again, "Why…No. How can he sleep?"

Ridley shrugged and said, "Just _try _to sleep."

Jack replied, "Fine but I probably won't succeed."

* * *

Back in the other room… 

Eddy erupted, "THAT'S IT!"

Double D pleaded, "Please settle down."

Eddy yelled, "THEY HAVE BEEN PARTYING SINCE 3:30! IT IS 6:00!"

Double D said, "This is very important to them. Don't mess it up."

Eddy pouted and said, "Fine." Now Double D and Eddy were sitting next to the fire, which was light. The party seemed to be dying down. Eddy sighed and said, "Finally! I can sleep!"

He jumped onto his bed and Ganz burst in and yelled, "Wake up! Time to talk with Lord Nogueira!" Eddy screamed at the top of his lungs. Ganz asked, "What's wrong?"

Double D replied, "Long story."

Ganz said, "Anyway. Lets go!" Ganz woke Ed up and he followed them to Lord Nogueira room. In there they saw a light elf with hair the swirled around his body. He also had kind eyes. He asked, "What do you seek from me?"

Genius came from seemingly nowhere and answered, "We seek to get permission to enter the City of Flowers."

Lord Nogueira replied, "Sorry Genius but no matter how good of friend we are, I cannot let you in there without a reason."

Genius laughed and said, "But we have a reason. We need to deliver a message from the Radiata Royals."

Lord Nogueira answered, "Ok. I'll send a messenger. Bt not for sure yes." Everyone cheered just for the chance of getting in.

Lord Nogueira said, "We can get to each city fast so expect a reply at about 6:00 PM." They all nodded and walked off.

The Eds were all down in the dining room talking to Johnny. Johnny asked, "Where are the other kids?"

Double D answered, "Kevin and Nazz are in Radiata, Jimmy and Sarah are in the Olacion Order, and Rolf is at the Dwarven City."

Johnny nodded and went off for food. Double D was reading his book now, Eddy was counting dangols, and Ed was still reading his comic.

* * *

Jack asked, "Captain, what are you doing?" 

Ganz nervously replied, "I'm trying to get some dwarven ale."

Jack responded, "Well, why don't you go get it?"

Ganz answered, "Well, they don't give it to just anybody. They only give it to people who are worthy of it."

"Worthy?" Jack asked.

Ganz nodded and said, "Worthy. They must know that we can cook and know what to say. Negotiate, if you will. And I can't do that."

Jack replied, "How about I do it for you."

Ganz asked, "You would really do that? Thank you Master Jack." Jack walked down the stairs and into the cellar. Down there, there was a dark elf bottling the elven ale.

Jack walked up and said, "Give me some elven ale!"

He asked, "Now why?"

Jack answered, "So that I can please my Captain."

He laughed and said, "Answer these question correctly and you got it." Jack nodded and he continued, "How do you like ale?"

Jack replied, "Rich."

"Would you put anchovies in coffee?"

"No Way!"

"Would you consider yourself a Master Chef or a basic one?"

"Master Chef."

"And what is your best dish?"

"Plain Veggie Soup."

He smiled and announced, "You got it!" He handed him the ale and Jack left. He climbed the stairs and said, "I got it captain!"

Ganz said, "Congratulations Master Jack! Heres for a job well done!" He handed him 800 dangols.

Jack exclaimed, "Thanks Captain!" He ran off and left Ganz laughing.

* * *

"Help!" A dark elf exclaimed. Everyone ran downstairs and Lord Nogueira asked, "What's wrong?" 

The dark elf panicked and said, "The blood orc got Hap!"

Ganz yelled, "A BLOOD ORC!"

Double D asked, "Are they often in this region?"

Ridley answered, "No. They live down south."

Double D thought, "_Someone must have brought it here then._"

The dark elf yelled again, "Please help Hap!"

Lord Nogueira nodded and began to fly off. Ganz said, "Brigade, move out!"

Ridley yelled, "Wait! Blood Orcs are too strong for us!"

Genius said, "I agree with her. That's too much to risk."

Ganz said, "Then you stay. Everyone else move out!"

Johnny yelled, "Wait! I'm going with you!"

Ganz replied, "Good. The more the better." Ganz ran off followed by Jack, Double D, Eddy, Ed, then and Johnny. Ridley stood there and muttered, "I can't believe I'm going." Ridley ran after them and Genius sighed and followed suit. They all ran through the forest and Ed was focusing on something again but no one cared right now. They came to a halt when they saw a light elf on the ground and a red orc above it. Lord Nogueira said, "Can you hold it off?"

Ganz yelled, "Sure can! Brigade! Attack!" The blood orc roared and startled everybody. Johnny said, "_Shining strike come from above! Lightning!_" A bolt of lightning came down and struck the blood orc head on and it roared in pain. Jack and Ridley split up and attacked it from both sides not giving it a chance to move. This also knocked it down. Double D cried, "_Here it comes! Fireball!_" This time two fireballs shot out of his sword and nailed the blood orc. The blood orc roared in even more pain. Eddy held his shield up and ran in to attack. Ganz and Ed did the same thing that Jack and Ridley had done. Eddy took the chance to run and attack. He laid a few hits before it got back up and countered. It swung its hands at Eddy as he hid behind his shield. Ganz yelled, "Double D! Johnny! Strike it with magic!" They both nodded and prepared a spell. Johnny yelled, "_Shining strike come from above! Lightning!_"

Double D shouted, "_Here it comes! Fireball!_" The bolt of lightning and the two fireballs struck the blood orc head on, but this time it didn't fall down. It just stopped attacking Eddy. Jack, Ganz, and Ridley all went into attack. They surrounded the blood orc and attack from all sides. Double D and Johnny prepared the spells again but then Lord Nogueira said, "Don't fire your spells. Johnny use Icicle. Double D, what else do you know?"

Double D replied, "Nothing." Lord Nogueira handed him a book and pointed at a spell called Aqua Edge. He said, "Use that." Double D nodded and read it for a little bit. Meanwhile the people on the front lines were having difficulty. The blood orc was in a rampage state. Genius launched a giant piece of ice at the blood orc. Johnny cried, "_Recovering Earth! Moonlight Heal!_" A shining light came down on all of them and healed their wounds. Everybody thanked him and went back into fighting. Double D yelled, "_Blades of water, strike! Aqua Edge!_" Three disc of water appeared at his feet and shot at the blood orc. They juggled it in the air and then dropped it. Ed this time jumped high into the air and landed his axe onto the blood orc. Once it hit the ground Genius shot the three waves of magic at it, knocking it back up into the air. The orc roared and then began to charge its way through the melee fighters and attack Double D, Johnny, and Genius. They jumped in opposite directions and dodged the blood orc. Ridley was the first to respond. Ganz called, "Stay in position everyone!" Ridley ran up to the orc and jumped up. She nearly landed her axe on the blood orc when it turned around and blasted her in the face with its hand, which was a fireball. Jack cried, "Ridley!" She fell to the ground and remained motionless.

Ganz yelled, "Master Jack! Stay in formation!"

Eddy screamed, "Here it comes again!" The orc charged back to the fighters and they all jumped out of the way. Johnny yelled, "_Recovering Earth! Moonlight Heal!_" It gave everybody a much needed heal.

Lord Nogueira yelled, "Hold him off. I'll charge up a finishing blow!" They all nodded and attacked. Eddy jumped into the air and sliced at its head. The attack connected and landed a major blow. It turned its attention to Eddy and charged. Ed blocked it and swung back at it. Johnny cried, "_Come up frosted strike! Icicle!_"

An icicle shot up beneath it, and hurt it. Ganz and Jack did another cross strike to knock it down. Once it was down Ed and Eddy attacked it with all they had. Then they heard Lord Nogueira shout, "Move out of the way!" Everyone moved and he continued, "_Holy elves from the times past, lend me thy power and strike it at my foe! Elven Ray!_" A circle began to glow around his index finger, which was pointing at the blood orc, and began to glow. Light filled the circle in and launched a huge ray of light at the blood orc. It hit the blood orc and sent it flying. It landed on the ground, dead.

Jack ran over to Ridley and cried, "Ridley! Are you ok?" There was no response. He yelled again, "Ridley!"

Eddy whispered to Double D, " Since when did he care?"

Double D replied, "Well, they are in the same brigade."

Genius examined Ridley and said, "There is nothing we can do to save her." Double D began to let out some tears and Jack was on the ground. They heard a voice cry, "What is going on here?" A tall man ran up who was wearing blue armor. His voice now surprised asked, "Is that Ridley!" He ran over and knelt beside her and began to pick her up.

Jack yelled, "I'll take her! We are knights in the same brigade!" He pushed the guy over and Lord Nogueira picked up Hap and lied him down next to Ridley. He said, "We will attempt a transpiritation."

Genius yelled, "A transpiritation! Are you sure you want to do that? It has never been done before on a human."

Lord Nogueira replied, "I will attempt it."

Double D asked Johnny, "What's a transpiritation?"

He answered, "It's where you take two dead hearts and fuse them together and give it to one of the people. It brings them back."

Double D said, "You have gotten smart in such a short amount of time."

He replied, "Yah. Plank says its because I'm a dark elf at heart. Pretty neat isn't it?" They turned their attention back to Lord Nogueira. They saw the two "hearts" come out of the body. They were transparent heart shaped. They both fused together and it shined a little bit. He placed the heart back into Ridley. The color began to return to her face. She asked, "Cross? What are you doing here?" This shocked Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Jack. The man who tried to help her was Cross.

Cross replied, "I was nearby on a mission. I heard screams so I came to check it out."

Ed asked and yelled at the same time, "Who are you guys?" He pointed to a lady who was in similar armor as Nazz and Leonard. Everyone looked over in time to see them begin to run. Ganz said, "Brigade! We have to take Ridley back to the castle!" They all nodded and began to walk off. Ed, Double D, and Eddy waved good-bye to Johnny and followed them.

* * *

Back in the castle… 

Ganz said, "Lord Larks. We failed our mission. The light elves wouldn't let us in so we went to the dark elves for help. The messenger to our plead to get in was attacked by a blood orc, so we went to help. During the battle Lady Ridley was knocked unconscious then Lord Nogueira shot the final blow. He also gave her a transpiritation to save her. We had no choice but to come back here and let her recover."

Lord Larks nodded and replied, "That is bad luck. We will give you credit for this assignment."

Ganz nodded and said, "We are all very sorry about not finishing our mission." He nodded on the Rose Chochen Brigade left the room. Larks opened on of his letters and gave it a quick scan. He then exclaimed, "What!"

* * *

_This may be the final chapter i can get in before finals but I can probably squeeze one more in. Also, the spell names in this chapter (except Elven Ray in which I made up) come from Tales of Symphonia so they own the names and I don't. In the meanwhile,please R&R._


	10. Disturbing News

_After a long delay, I can finally give you Chapter 10. _

* * *

Chapter 10: Disturbing News

"You can not expel them!"

"And why is that? Playing favorites?"

"No! Ridley did it on her own will! She knows the oath of the knights!"

"So my little Ridley gets treated badly?"

"No. She gets treated like a knight it her first brigade."

"She's a Silverlake!"

"All Silverlakes start from the bottom then work their way up! I will have no more of this!" He got up and hurried out of the room. Lord Jasnie thought, "_Then I'll ask around for anything they have done wrong._" Jasnie got up and followed Larks out of the room.

* * *

"So we know where everyone is?" Eddy asked.

Double D answered, "Yes. Nazz and Kevin are in the castle, Rolf is with the dwarves, Jimmy and Sarah are in the Olacion Order, and Johnny is with the dark elves. Everyone but your brother is present."

Eddy shrugged, "I'm not worried about him. He took down a dragon!" Ed was already in his bunk asleep. Without Monster Marathons Ed didn't stay up late at all. About 9:00 PM.

They heard three knocks on the door. Eddy said, "Sock-head answer that would ya?" Double D rolled his eyes and climbed down from his bunk and opened the door. Behind was Nazz in her night shift armor. Double D screamed under his breath (does that make any sense), "Nazz!"

"Hey guys." Nazz showed her usual smile and her voice was at the usual tone.

They both replied, "Hi Nazz."

She asked, "How did your mission go?"

Double D frowned, "Not very good. We were attacked by a blood orc and Ridley was put in a life-death situation. We were forced to come back."

She frowned as well, "That stinks guys. Anyways lights out now." Eddy and Double D nodded and waved good night then got into their beds. Five minutes later Double D heard a voice ask, "Hey can I have some candle light down here?"

Double D replied, "Go to bed Eddy." He heard him moan and lay back down. Double D closed his eyes and reflected. "_So much has happened. Us meeting Adele, joining the nights, finding almost everyone, Ridley's life or death situation. I just can't get the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon._" Before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

"_Good morning Radiata Castle…_" The same usual announcements were played over the system again. It was another usual day. Getting up, getting dressed, go to lunch, go to classes, and then go to bed. Though Eddy had something special planned. The day started off weird as well. The three Eds left the room and saw three light armored knights dashing down the hall way and toward the dungeon. Double D asked, "What do you think happened?"

"Does it matter?" Eddy replied. Double D sighed and followed him. Up at breakfast Nazz wasn't there. Eddy asked, "Where is Nazz Double D?"

"Why would I know?" Double D answered.

Eddy said, "Because you normally do!" Double D sighed and threw his trash away. An unexpected but obvious voice said, "I was wondering when I would run into the dorks." They turned around to see Kevin standing behind him wearing leaders leather armor and his red hat. Eddy growled, "Kevin…"

"So I heard that you dorks failed a mission." Kevin said.

Double D replied, "Yes we did. Though it was the same one as Nazz failed. And if I am not mistaken you two were in the same brigade?"

Kevin ignored Double D's statement and walked past them and whispered, "Dork."

* * *

"Ridley, are you ok?" Jack asked.

She answered, "Yes Jack I'll be fine in about a week."

He smiled and said, "That's good." Ridley look confused. He continued, "It's good to know that you will be ok."

Ridley replied, "Oh, thanks Jack."

He asked her, "You want to know something?" She nodded, "When were in the Forest Metropolis it reminded me about when I was a kid."

Ridley asked, "How? Did you live in the woods or something?"

Jack laughed and answered, "No. When I was a kid, we used to make tree forts. We would spend all day in them having fun. Then we would make a new one the next day." Ridley looked confused again, "Didn't you ever make forts?"

Ridley sighed and replied, "No, I had to spend all of my time studying and training to be a knight."

Jack was silent for a little bit. He said, "That must have been boring." Ridley nodded sadly. He smiled and said, "I'll tell you what. This Saturday we can go out there on build one our selves!"

Ridley smiled and replied, "Thanks Jack. That would be nice." Her eyes looked at the time for a split second. She then exclaimed, "Oh no! You're going to be late to training! Hurry up! Go!" Jack waved good-bye and ran out the door. Ridley began to sleep again, but this time with a smile on her face.

* * *

"All right, everyone's here. It's time we learned about links." Ganz announced.

Jack asked, "Links?"

He answered, "Formations that the leader of the group announces. It helps you hold your ground easier." He pulled out a piece of paper that had different shapes on it. He said, "First off, Square links. Everyone form a box around the leader of the party. Lets us try it!" A bunch of dummies with wooden swords appeared in the room. They shot at the group unexpectedly. Ganz yelled, "_Square Link!_" Everyone (including Ed) formed a square around Ganz and they each deflected a blow. Ganz yelled, "Good job everyone!"

Eddy asked, "Are we done yet?"

Ganz answered, "Oh no Master Eddy. We still have five more." Eddy let out a moan and began to doze off…

5 links later…

"…and we are through." Ganz finished. Eddy cheered. He continued, "And now it is off to dinner! Eat well everyone!" The Eds and Jack left the room leaving Ganz in the coliseum alone. He walked over to the mailbox and opened it up. There was a letter with EMERGENCY written on it. He opened it up and his jaw dropped.

In the cafeteria…

"…so that's Saturday's scam boys." Eddy finished. Ed and Double D nodded and threw their trash away. The walked down the stairs to the room to see a butler dash into the dungeon. Ed's face looked serious and he darted after him. Double D yelled, "Ed! Come back here!" Double D put up a chase. Eddy sighed and followed him.

Double D yelled, "Ed! Stop right there!"

Ed screamed, "OH NO! IT'S ALGANDARS!"

"What?" Eddy asked. Double D shrugged. Eddy whispered, "It sounds familiar."

One of the knights came from the dungeon and said, "Halt! Only high ranked knights are allowed beyond this point."

"How many have it?" Ed asked.

The guard asked, "How did you know?"

"Ed?" Double D asked.

The guard demanded, "How did you know!" Ed remained silent. Double D said, "He's normally not like this."

Eddy yelled, "THE BOOK!" Everyone turned their attention to Eddy. The guard asked, "The _what_?" Just then the doors to the dungeon flew open revealing a tall knight with large blue armor. He said, "Bring me to the prisoner."

The guard nodded and opened the door. Jack followed the knight into the dungeon. Double D asked, "Jack is that you?" Jack motioned him to be silent and he crept in behind him. Ed followed him along with Eddy. Double D sighed and walked in as well. They heard a violent voice yell, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The big man from earlier said, "Let him out." Every guard looked shocked. Though the boys were confused. One of the guards said, "But General Dynas. He's insane!"

Dynas replied, "I don't care. Let him out. Then back away quickly." They all nodded as the man said, "A tough guy huh?" They opened the door and a medium sized man shot out at General Dynas. He reacted quickly by smashing him n the back with his hand knocking him out. The General commanded, "Everyone return to your rooms immediately." He looked at the Eds and Jack and they all (but Ed) flew to the rooms. Ed asked, "Is it bad?"

"How do you know this?" General Dynas asked. Like he triggered a switch Ed's expression changed back to his goofy smile from ear to ear.

Ed answered, "From issue #3 of _I was an Algandar Patient_." Dynas looked confused as Ed turned around to join his friends.

* * *

The Eds noticed that the light in their room was already on when they got back. Double D asked, "Didn't you turn the light off Eddy?"

"Yah." Eddy replied. The entered the room to see a almost teary faced Ganz. Double D asked, "What's wrong Captain?"

"We have been disbanded." He replied. All of their jaws dropped. Eddy yelled, "Disbanded! WHY?"

He answered, "They say we broke to many of the rules. We are to leave tonight. Pack all of your things. I'll go tell Master Jack." He left the room leaving the Eds there. Ed began to sob loudly saying, "Why? Why?" Double D patted him on the back to try and comfort the biggest Ed.

Eddy complained, "I spent days perfecting my best scam ever. I can only do it inside the castle." The Eds packed up their things and changed back into their usual clothes. They left the room and saw Ganz and Jack all ready to go. They sadly walked p the stairs. At the top they ran into Nazz. She asked, "Where are you guys going? And why are you in regular clothes?"

Double D answered, "We were disbanded."

Nazz's jaw dropped as well. He nearly screamed, "Why!" She broke out into tears. Double D thought, "_Wow. I never knew how much she really liked us._"

Eddy replied, "For "numerous" violations of the knight code. But it was only Jack. Not us."

"I'll talk to Kevin and Lord Larks. Maybe they will help me get you guys back in." Nazz responded. Double D smiled and said, "Thanks Nazz." They began to leave the place when they heard her yell, "Wait!"

They all turned around and she said, "Got try Theater Vancoor. The Warriors guild. I think they will take you. Also, try and stay in town tonight. That way I can see you tomorrow."

Double D replied, "Ok, thanks Nazz." They waved goodbye and followed after Ganz and Jack. She turned around and began to run to the stairs.

* * *

A guard walked into Ridley's room. He announced, "Lady Ridley, you have been moved up a brigade by the disbandment of the Rose Cochen Brigade."

Ridley yelled, "It was disbanded!" She got out of bed and asked, "Where are they?"

"Leaving the castle, why?"

"Jack." She whispered. She ran out of the room then her vision began to get dizzy. She leaned against the wall then said something is a language she couldn't understand. Jasnie saw her and yelled, "Ridley! Are you ok my Ridley."

She lied, "Y…yah. I'm fine."

He sighed and said, "Good, now get back in bed. You are still injured."

"Why?" She asked, "Why did you get them disbanded?"

He replied, "Because they were mad men. They were always breaking the rules." She moaned and kept trying to walk to the stairs.

He demanded, "Get in bed this instant." He began to push her back to the room. He commanded nearby guard, "Guard this door. Make sure she doesn't leave." The guard nodded and stood in the entryway.

Ridley, who was now in bed, wondered out loud, "What was I saying? Was it elfish?" She closed her eyes in bed and slowly drifted asleep.

* * *

_Heres where the story really begins now. i'll try to get the next chapter up faster. Please R&R! No flames. _


	11. Welcome to Theatre Vancoor

_Ok, first of I am REALLY sorry about all of these log waits. The computer I write on keeps freezeing will i'm wrighting so I get trouble. So, there isn't much action in this chapter but you get to see the Ed's new housed. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Welcome to Theater Vancoor

"So where is it?" Eddy asked.

Ganz answered, "Right down this road Master Eddy."

Eddy responded, "Since we aren't knights anymore call me "Eddy" and only Eddy." Ganz nodded.

Double D said, "If I may ask that you call me Double D." He nodded again.

Ganz said nervously, "Well, there it is." He pointed at a large building on the corner of the street. He continued, "I need to go somewhere first." He ran off down another street.

Jack sighed, "He's just nervous." I'll go get him." Jack followed after him.

Eddy announced, "Well, hat are we waiting for boys? Lets get going!" Eddy ran into the building. Ed followed suit. Double D trembled into the building as he told himself, "You can do this, you can do this."

Inside the guild there was a seat four table, an announcements board, a bathroom and a desk with papers scattered on the desk with a man in a red shirt. He asked rudely, "What do _you _want?"

"We are here to join your "Theater Vancoor"!" Eddy practically yelled.

Double D scolded, "Eddy! I'm sorry he can be quite rude."

"Yah sure. Listen! NO ONE CARES ABOUT MANNERS HERE!" He yelled.

Double D replied, "Well, _sorry_."

He asked, "Well do you want to join?"

Ed answered, "You bet!"

He replied, "Names?"

"Eddy"

"Double D"

"Ed, the slayer!"

He responded, "Ok. Eddy, you'll be in oral test. Double D will be in the fighting test. Ed, you'll take whichever one finished first. Oral test in the first door to your right on floor two and fighting test will be the first door to your right on the third floor." Eddy and Double D climbed the stairs a little to the right of them. Ed walked over to the table and sat down.

* * *

Eddy walked into the room that was on the second floor to his right. He asked, "Hello? Is any body here?" The room seemed to echo the voice. It wasn't too long of a room but it was empty with a table with plenty of seats. Eddy shrugged and slowly walked to the front of the room. He looked behind the desk to see man in red samurai armor ducking down under it. He let out a scream and pulled out his sword. 

The man replied, "You're pretty impressive. Most would of sat down and waited for me."

Eddy asked, "Who are you?"

The man answered, "Ah yes. My name is Caesar. I lead one of the squads here."

Eddy sighed, "More squads?"

Caesar said, "Take a seat Eddy." Eddy sat down at the other end of the table.

Caesar asked, "You are surrounded by blood orcs. You have four allies who are all too weak to fight. What do you do?"

Eddy thought for a second and said, "Stay near them and attack and blood orc that gets near them."

"What is two attack at the same time?"

"Uhhh… knock one over then attack the other one."

"I see. New scenario. You are on a cliff…" Eddy began to doze off…

* * *

Double D opened the door to the fighting room. In front of him directly was a man with red armor with some black covering with twin blades out ready to strike. One red and one blue. He yelled, "Ready yourself!" He dove at Double D and he jumped out of the way. Double D yelled, "_Aqua Edge!_" The three blades flew out and nailed him though the blow didn't seem to get him at all. His blades charged at Double D again. Double D again jumped out of the way and yelled, "_Fireball!_" The three fireballs missed and struck the wall. Double D flashed back to the battle with the blood orc. He remembered Johnny's lightning spell. "_Lightning!_" The lightning bolt struck the guy head on. The man grunted and ran out of the room. Double D followed in pursuit. He ran out to the training area out side. Double D ran after him but what he found was a planned attack. He pushed the training dummies out there towards him. He dodged the two of them but the last one hit him head on knocking him into the wall. This put him down for the count. The man said, "Well, you lasted long enough. You passed." 

Double D asked, "If I may ask this but…what's you're name?"

"Gerald. One rank down from the leader of the guild." Gerald said.

* * *

"…Eddy? Eddy? EDDY!" 

Eddy's eyes shot open and he yelled, "Use the 15 ft long snake to help my comrades hanging halfway down the cliff then tie the snake around the evil knights!"

Caesar stared at him. He stated, "We passed that scenario a half an hour ago."

Eddy stuttered, "I didn't mean that way but what…what was the scenario again?"What you are saying is that you passed 5 scenarios…asleep?"

"Apparently." Eddy muttered.

Caesar let out a huge laugh then said, "If you can do this in your sleep then you pass my class!" He stamped the sheet of paper of Eddy's test grades. For the wisdom in battle section it said 100. Eddy grabbed the paper and left the room. He grinned from ear to ear and exclaimed, "Sweet!"

* * *

Tick, tock, tick, tock. 

Ed stared at the clock waiting for his turn. Suddenly the door to the Warrior's Guild flew open revealing Jack and a Ganz in a breakdown. Jack walked up to the person at the deck and read the nameplate. It read: Thanos.

Jack said, "So Thanos, we are here to become warriors!

Thanos replied sarcastically, "Wow, that's a surprise. Names?"

Jack answered, "I'm Jack and he's Ganz."

"Sit down next to the tall kid." Jack and Ganz took their seats next to Ed.

30 more minutes later…

Movement was being heard from the stairs. All three of them sitting and waiting looked up. They saw Eddy and Double D come down from the stairs and walked over to Thanos and handed him their papers. Thanos looked at them and nodded e stamped him then said, "Go to floor 4 and speak with Elwen." They turned around and walked up the stairs without saying a word.

Jack asked Ed, "Think they did well?"

Ed answered, "I know it for a fact."

"Huh?" Jack asked. Ed's facial expression changed back to usual.

Double D asked, "Are you nervous Eddy?"

Eddy said with a nervous tone, "Nervous? Me? Haha. Yah right! Ha…ha." Double D shrugged as the reached the top floor. Eddy exclaimed, "Well, we are on the top floor…"

"Must be the leader of the guild." Double D replied. Eddy's nervous sweat began to grow visible. From below they heard, "Ed, you're on the second floor. Ganz, you're on the third." After that it grew silent.

Double D gulped and knocked three times on the door. From inside they heard a female voice yell, "Just a second!" Then a few seconds later they heard, "Come in!" The voice now had a more airy sound. Double D opened the door to reveal a tall person in completely black armor including a black helmet with two large horns coming out. She was sitting at a large wooden desk and she commanded, "Please sit down." The Ed's sat down in the two chairs. She continued, "These scores are impressive from two so young. Especially, Eddy's passing of the tactics test while sleeping and Double D's talent in magic. Welcome to the guild!"

Double D and Eddy's jaw dropped. She commanded again, "Go report to Thanos."

They left the room and Eddy let out a loud yell, "ALL RIGHT!" They turned to see Jack and Ed standing next to them. Jack asked, "So you're in?"

Eddy bragged, "You bet!"

Jack replied, "Well we're next!"

Double D congratulated, "Well congratulations you two." Ganz walked up the stairs behind those two looking even more nervous than Eddy did. Double D reminded, "Knock first." The last Ed, Jack and Ganz each knocked the door and walked in. Double D and Eddy walked down the flight of stairs back down to the lobby. Thanos greeted them with, "Hey, four people joined in 1 day. It's amazing ain't it?"

Eddy cheered, "So we all made it!"

"I'm afraid you're wrong, there are _five _of us. Who didn't make it in?" Double D said.

"That short one. In the armor." He replied.

"Captain Ganz!" Double D and Eddy shouted.

Thanos replied, "Yah that's him!" They frowned as the three others walked down the stairs. Ganz walked slowly to the door and left. Everyone (except Thanos) chased after him. "Ganz!" They all cried.

"Hello brigade. I congratulate you on making it into Theater Vancoor." He replied.

Jack asked, "What are you going to do captain?"

He laughed and said, "I know where I'll stay. Good luck now!" Ganz waved good-bye and ran down the street. The rest walked back inside and sat down. Thanos said, "We have three open houses. Ones in the mage district. Ones in Vancoor square. And the last one is by the bridge though it's a little messy. Double D and Eddy automatically said, "Ed."

"I'll bunk with him." Jack said.

Double D said, "I'll take the one in the mage's district."

Eddy finally said, "I'll take the last one."

Thanos nodded, "Great, now follow me." Thanos stood up from the counter and walked over to the door with the Eds and Jack in tow. They walked down the street to a bridge and stopped. Double D asked, "What is it?"

Thanos replied, "This is where Ed and Jack's house will be. Follow me." Beside the bridge there was a staircase to a door. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Inside there was a bunk bed with a record played, bookcase, a kitchen, and a table though the whole house was a mess. Ed ran into his new house and dropped his suitcase next to the bunk bed then jumped to the top bunk. Jack walked in and laid his suitcase next to Eds and took a good look around.

Double D whispered to Eddy, "I feel kind of bad about leaving Jack with Ed."

Eddy shrugged and replied, "Well, he doesn't seem to mind it."

"He probably doesn't know Ed's habits."

"His problem." Double D shrugged as Thanos closed the door to the room. He said, "Next stop, Theater Vancoor Square." He lead them back to Theater Vancoor then took the road to the castle but turned before they hit Yuri's Diner and began walking up hill. Right before they got to the shops he turned to a small house right next to it and unlock the door. They walked inside the small house to reveal a bed, a bookcase, and a small kitchen. Eddy yelled, "I want it! I want it!" Eddy ran in and jumped on the bed and sighed and relaxation. Thanos sighed and said, "Last but not least, your room." He walked through the town square and up through a small tunnel. On the other side was t a large white church with two, what looked like, gods on the side. Double D realized this to be the church he went to back when he was in the knights. They walked down a slope and into a plaza with white buildings with doors. In the center was a knight in full red armor. He ran up to Thanos and said, "The boss needs you back at Theatre Vancoor!"

Thanos replied, "Ok. You. Don't move." Double D nodded and Thanos began to walk back to Theatre Vancoor. Double D stood there until he heard a voice yell, "Double D!"

Double D though for a second about the familiar voice and realized, "Sarah? Is that you?" He turned around to see Sarah in the Priestess robes and all.

She said, "Jimmy told me he saw you in church once. He said you were in the knights."

Double D replied, "Well, I was. Then we got disbanded."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, you wanna come in?" Sarah responded.

Double D shrugged and said, "I don't see why not." Double D thought as he walked into Sarah's house about how polite she had become. Inside he saw Jimmy reading a bible on his bed with a bookshelf in between both beds. On the left of Sarah's bed there was a door along with Jimmy, who had a door on his right. Jimmy looked up from his book and was surprised to see Double D, not in his night armor. Jimmy asked, "What's going on? Aren't you in the knights?"

Sarah replied, "Their group was disbanded."

Jimmy gasped, "Really? I'm sorry to hear that." He got up and out of his bed and opened the door to the left of Sarah's bed. Inside there was a kitchen along with a pantry. He came out with three cups and he asked, "Would you like some tea?"

Sarah and Double D replied, "Sure. Thank you." This startled Double D even more. He had never heard Sarah say that. Sarah took a sip of here tea and looked at the time. She screamed, "Oh my gosh! I need to clean Lady Anastasia's room!" Sarah dropped her cup on the ground and ran out the door.

Double D asked, "Who's Lady Anastasia?"

Jimmy cleaned up the mess on the ground and answered, "She's apart of the New Faction of the church."

"New Faction?"

"Yes. It's the second half of the church. In other words, the Old Faction believes is the gods and uses martial arts. Well most of them at least. Then the New Faction is all greedy and who ever get placed as a servant for one of them is pretty much a slave. They do everything for money."

Double D replied, "And Lady Anastasia is in New Faction?"

Jimmy answered, "Yep. That's about it."

"Whom are you working under?" Double D asked.

Jimmy answered, "I'm working under Sir Fernando."

"Is he nice?" Double D asked again.

Jimmy replied, "Yup. He taught me this." Jimmy closed his eyes then said, "_Ice Tornado!_" In the entrance to the room a small gust picked up and soon ice chunks began to fly around in it.

"Wow!" Double D exclaimed. He looked out the window and saw Thanos walking up the street. Double D quickly said, "I'm sorry to leave so suddenly but I must go. Tell Sarah I said good-bye!" He ran out the door and back out to the center of the Plaza. He got there just in time. Thanos said, "Follow me." He walked down the street, past some garbage cans and into an area that the buildings where weird shaped and somewhere tall. Thanos opened the door to a building that had a sign on it that read: _Boy's Dorms_. They walked up to the lady at he front desk and Thanos said, "We are here from Theatre Vancoor looking for a room." The lady at the desk looked though her book and said, "We have rooms available on the 3rd and 4th floors."

Double D said, "I'll take a room on the fourth floor." The lady handed him a key that had the number _402_ written on it.

Thanos turned to Double D and said, "Well my job's done. Meet at Theatre Vancoor at 7:30 AM sharp for you're squad assignment."

Double replied, "Yes sir." Thanos left the building and Double D climbed the 4 flights of stairs to the very top of the building. He saw a door with the number _402 _written on it so he put the key in t the keyhole and unlocked it. Inside there were many lights scattered around with electricity pulsing from them. On the left wall there was his bed and a door at the head of his bed. Across the room there was a medium sized window. It was large enough to look out and observe stuff. On the right wall there was a desk, bookcases, and two more doors. Double D thought, "_Boy, this is like a little house._"

Double D first open the door on his left. Inside he saw a sink, a toilet, and a shower/bath. "_So this is obviously the bathroom._" He walked across the room to the door on the right closer to the front door. Inside there were beakers and test tubes, along with a chemical cabinet. "_A laboratory? Well, I am in the mage district. Maybe this can have some use._" He went to the last door, which was closer to the window. Inside were another sink, a refrigerator, a stove, and a pantry. "_Well, that was obvious enough. The kitchen._" He went back to his bed and examined the clock above it. It read: 10: 30 PM. "_Well I better get some shut eye by tomorrow._"

* * *

Eddy chuckled silently. Then he exclaimed, "This will be my best scam ever!" He then heard three knocks at his door and screamed. The door opened and Eddy quickly drew his blade and pointed it at the door. "Who's there!" He yelled. Thanos came into the light and said, "It's only me short stuff." 

Eddy let out a sigh of relief and Thanos told him, "Go to Theatre Vancoor at 7:30 AM for your group assignment."

"Ok." Thanos left the house leaving Eddy alone again. "Well time to get back to scamming!" He heard footsteps outside and got frightened. "Or on second thought. I should just go to bed."

* * *

Thanos walked to Ed and Jack's door and knocked on it. No response. He knocked again, though this time louder. Still no response. He finally used his master key to open up the door and saw Jack and Ed sleeping. With Ed's loud snoring it was hard to hear anything. Jack woke up and looked at Thanos and yelled, "What are you doing here?" 

Thanos replied, "I'm here to tell you that, you need to be at Theatre Vancoor by 7:30 AM tomorrow!"

"Ok!" Thanos left the room and closed the door. When outside he felt like he was deaf because of the snoring.

* * *

Rattle Rattle. Double D looked up from his bed and around his room. He heard the rattles again. "Who's there?" He demanded. He slowly walked over to his window and looked down. Down there he saw 4 men with a group of stolen equipment. He realized three of them from before. When he went to Club Vampire with Nazz, it was three of them who attacked them. "_Do they are thieves?_" Well I better try to get some shuteye. He laid back to down on his bed and wondered…what happened to Captain Ganz?

* * *

_Well there ya go. I'll try to get the next one up faster but not for sure. Also, the ending seemed pretty weird to me but without it I would of endied with Thanos feeling deaf and thats a weird way to end it. Please R&R (no flames). Also, have and ideas for the story? Feel free to tell me. I will probably use them. _


	12. The Crocagator Mission

_I actually mamaged to update fast for once. You'll see plenty of flashbacks through out this chapter. Enjoy. _

* * *

Chapter 12: The Crocagator Mission

Large rings could be heard through out the entire Mage District. Double D opened his eyes to the noise and looked out the window. On the street there were plenty of people wearing school uniforms walking to what looked like a factory down the street. Double D thought, "_Are they factory workers?_" He looked up at the clock, which read: 6:00 AM.

Double D mumbled, "Better get an early start." He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

* * *

Clang, clang, clang, clang. "Up and at em soldiers!" 

Eddy muttered, "Not yet mom…" Clang, clang, clang, clang. Eddy then yelled, "Fine I'm up! I'm up!" Eddy hopped out of bed and opened his blinds revealing a group of knights running laps down his street. Eddy thought, "_I hope they don't do this every day._" Eddy yawned and walked over to his bathroom and began shower.

* * *

The alarm clock blared. Jack shot up from his bottom bunk yelling, "What's happening!" He looked over and saw the alarm clock going off as well as Ed doing his morning exercises. He asked, "What are you doing Ed?" 

Ed smiled and said, "Doing my morning exercises!"

"For how long?" He asked.

"Since 5 AM!" Jack stared at what seemed like his crazy roommate. "Well you want to go to Yuri's Diner and get some breakfast?"

Ed stopped immediately and cheered, "All right! Lets go!" Ed grabbed his key and charged out the door leaving Jack behind. "He is so weird." Jack grabbed his key, locked the door, and chased after Ed.

* * *

"Nothing like feeling clean in the morning." Double D stepped out of his bathroom in his usual clothes and looked up at the clock. 6:15. He said to himself, "Well it's still early enough to hit Yuri's Diner. Might as well go." Double D grabbed his bag and put it over his shoulder. He locked his room and walked back down the flight of stairs. In the lobby there were reporters everywhere asking the secretary questions. Double D tried to cut through the mob unnoticed, but one reporter saw him and half of the mob, got him. One reporter asked, "Did you hear the thieves come through here last night?" 

Another one asked, "What's your name?"

"Do you go to The Vareth Institution?"

"What's you room number?"

"Did you hear any rattling armor last night?" Double D was over come with questions. Just then the door to the dorm opened revealing a small man in wizard like clothing. He announced, "I will answer all of you're questions!" All of the reporters left the secretary and Double D and swarmed the little guy. Double D worked his way through the crowd and out the door to the mage district. He walked up the street to the Olacion Order. He walked across the bridge but to his surprise he saw Jimmy and Sarah on the bridge doing something. He asked, "Excuse me, but what are you doing?"

Jimmy stood up and said, "Hi Double D. We were meditating." Sarah stood up as well.

Sarah asked, "What time is it?"

Double D examined his watch and said, "7:20, why?"

Sarah and Jimmy's eyes widened and they ran off towards the chapel. Double D just shrugged and kept walking.

* * *

"First step. Add 3 lbs. of flour? What the heck is a lbs?" Eddy said. The clock on the wall read: 7:30. "Ah who cares? I'll just go to Yuri's Diner." Eddy turned off the stove and put everything down. He grabbed his keys to the house and left. He walked down the street, away from the square. At the end of the street was a pub and around the corner was Yuri's Diner. Eddy entered the diner to find Ed and Jack looking at the menu. Eddy said, "Hey, Ed. What are you two doing here?" 

Ed replied, "We don't have a kitchen Eddy."

"So we thought we would just come here." Jack finished. Eddy nodded and began looking at the menu as well. Behind them they could hear the doorbells ringing. He turned around and yelled, "Double D!"

Double D replied, "Oh, hi Ed. How come you, Eddy, and Jack are here?"

Ed said, happily, "We don't have a kitchen and Eddy can't cook! Why are you here?"

Double D answered, "I felt like eating here this morning."

Ed cheered, "Yay!" Double D joined them in looking at the menu. About a minute later the same waitress as last time cam over and asked, "Table for four?"

Double D replied, "Yes, please." She turned around and began to walk up the stairs. The four of them followed her up the stairs and they got the first table up there.

"That place gets better every time!" Double D said.

Eddy agreed, "You know it."

Jack looked up at the time and yelled, "Oh my gosh! It's 7:25!" The three Ed's faces lit up in horror. They dashed down the stairs and paid their bill and left, running towards Theatre Vancoor. They burst through the door and nearly startled Thanos to death. Before they could say anything Thanos said, "Basement 1, furthest door away."

They darted down the stairs and into the squad room. The clock on the wall read: 7:29. Eddy cheered, "We made it!" Almost on cue the door to the squad room shot open revealing two men. The first one had a helmet with what looked like horns sticking out of it, armor with some cloth with the face of a lion on it, and armored legs. The second one was shorter with bronze armor for all parts of the body except for the head. Eddy yelled, "Daniel!"

Daniel yelled back, "You!"

Ed said, "Hey, Jarvis."

Double D asked, "Who?"

The other man said, "The kids got a good memory. I faced him in the knight contest. Don't worry I don't hold grudges…you!" He pointed at Jack.

Jack exclaimed, "No way! It's the old guy from the bar!"

"Bar?" Double D was surprised.

Jack said, "Here. I'll tell you the story."

* * *

"_Captain? Where are you going?" Jack asked. _

"_J…just for a little drink." Ganz replied. _

"_Captain!" Jack yelled. Ganz quickly ran into the pub next to Yuri's Diner. Jack, now angry, quickly followed him in there but on the other side of the door was a drunk Jarvis. "G…get out of mah way!"_

_Jack chuckled a little bit and said, "Lay off the beer grandpa." _

_Jarvis yelled, "Grandpa! I am not old!"_

_Jack shrugged and said, "Well, let me by."_

"_Not until you apologize."_

"_Come on old man!" _

"_That's it!" Jarvis pulled out his large two-hand sword and pointed it a Jack. Jack said, "Alright! A fight." Jack took his blade out and started the fight with a quick slash. Jarvis mocked him, "Hah. You think that's good? Eat this!" He swung his sword at the ground and Jack started laughing hysterically. Jarvis slashed again missing by a lot again. Jack decided to end the fight by sending a sword rain his way. He slashed Jarvis over and over again eventually KOing him. Jack laughed and ran inside the bar.

* * *

_

Jarvis frowned and said, "Yes, that's exactly what happened. And he is now the lowest rank in the squad!"

Jack's jaw dropped and he argued, "I thought you didn't hold grudges!"

Jarvis countered, "Now you were just disrespectful! Warriors aren't disrespectful!"

Double D asked, "What are our ranks now?"

Jarvis smiled and said, "Now there's a good question everyone sit down!" Everyone sat down at the table and he continued, "First off, is me. Then it's Daniel, Ed, Double D, Eddy, then Jack."

Eddy asked, "How can I rank up?"

Jarvis answered, "Daily battles, though you can't challenge anyone who has already fought. First battle is tomorrow."

Ed asked excited, "When's our first mission?"

Jarvis replied, "Right now!"

"What!" Eddy and Double D exclaimed.

"Our client is Lady Anastasia of Olacion Order." Jarvis explained. "Now lets move out!" Jarvis stood up and left the room, followed by Daniel. Jack said, "Lets make a truce. Only challenge Daniel."

Eddy replied, "Truce." He put his hand in the circle Ed; not knowing any better put his in as well.

Double D argued, "That's not right."

Eddy said, "Then we will cream you down to the bottom of the squad." Double D growled and put his hand in as well.

Jack announced, "Lets get moving!"

* * *

Double D looked around the church main room. He said, "This place hasn't changed a bit." 

He heard Jimmy's voice say, "There, all polished."

Double D asked, "Jimmy?"

"Double D?" Jimmy's head came up from under the podium at the front of the room. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

Double D answered, "A mission for Theatre Vancoor. Sadly it's for Lady Anastasia."

Jimmy laughed and said, "Then no doubt you will have to get her something expensive." Double D laughed as well. "Hey curly? Is that you?"

Jimmy asked, "Is Eddy here?"

"You bet!" Eddy jumped over a bench and said, "Ed's here also." Jimmy groaned. Sarah walked through a door to the left of the altar and said; "Lady Anastasia can see you now." Sarah closed the door again and the group got up for the door. Jimmy yelled, "Good luck!"

Double D replied, "Thanks! We will need it!" Jimmy laughed along with Double D. They walked through the door to reveal a hallway with three doors and Sarah was at the closest one. Ed cried, "Sarah! Baby sister is ok!"

Sarah's attitude went back to normal. She yelled, "Ed get off of me." Sarah began to ply herself from her big brother's arms. Sarah opened the door to reveal a nice looking room with bookcases, and a chair that looked like some sort of throne. On the chair was a fat lady with huge lips and green teeth. On both sides of her there were girls that looked exactly the same. Anastasia asked, "Are you from Theatre Vancoor?"

Jarvis replied, "Yes mam."

"Good, now I want you to go to the Elf Regions and fetch me a Crocagator scale." Anastasia commanded.

Jarvis answered, "Very well, Lady Anastasia."

Anastasia added, "Sarah, I want you to go with them. So you can check the quality of the scale."

Sarah replied, "Yes Lady Anastasia."

"Now hurry! Time is money!" Anastasia practically yelled. The group left the room then the building. Daniel then burst, "I won't kill a Crocagator!"

Jarvis argued, "If you don't I'll demote you!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Daniel yelled back. He ran away, back to the Warrior District.

Jack muttered, "Ok…"

Sarah said, "We can't go through Fort Helencia so we will have to go through the Mage District gate."

Jarvis nodded and started off followed by, Sarah, Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Jack.

Double D asked, "So what's our path?"

Jarvis answered, "Well, First we follow this path to Tria Village then we take a right at the fork into the Dark Elves forest. At the fork there, we turn right again. Then we cross the Windy Mountains and go into the Elf Region."

* * *

"_Jimmy? Jimmy? Are you here Jimmy?" Sarah asked. _

"_Sarah…" Jimmy's weak voice came from nearby. _

_Sarah shrieked, "Jimmy! Where are you!" Sarah stumbled over to see Jimmy lying on the ground. He moaned, "It hurts Sarah."_

_Sarah assured, "Everything will be alright Jimmy." _

"_Where are we?" He asked. Sarah looked around and answered, "I don't know Jimmy." _

"_Sarah, I'm scared." He said weakly. _

_Sarah replied, "Yah I am too Jimmy." Jimmy found the strength to sit up and look around. They suddenly heard a large growl. Jimmy shrieked, "What was that!" _

_Sarah stood up and said, "I won't let it hurt you Jimmy!"_

_Out of the darkness came a large beast, like a dinosaur but with a giant shell. Jimmy let out a high-pitched squeal as the monster approached them. Sarah readied her fist, as the enemy seemed to come at them faster. Finally the thing began to charge and Sarah let out a battle cry…

* * *

_

Double D said, "It's seemed like a while since we were last here."

Eddy agreed, "Yah, we were still in the knights."

"The Ridley got hit by the blood orc." Jack said sadly.

Jarvis asked, "If I may ask, what happened here?"

Double D answered, "Well, it's a long story."

Jarvis joked, "And this will be a long journey."

"True, true." Double D laughed. Double D looked over at Sarah who seemed lost in her thoughts.

Jarvis asked, "So are you going to tell it?"

* * *

"_SARAH!" The beast was charging at Sarah with its full speed. Out of nowhere came a ball of magic nailing the beast head on. Sarah fell down with fear. They both looked to the direction the ball came from. "Who's there!" Sarah yelled._

"_No need to be afraid little one." A voice sounded. _

_Jimmy asked, "Can we trust him Sarah?" _

_Sarah answered, "I don't know." Coming out of the darkness was a man in full white priest robes. _

_The man said, "I am here to help you young ones. Moonlight Revitalize!" A healing circle appeared around Sarah and Jimmy healing them fully. Jimmy said, "Thank you sir!"

* * *

_

_The man said, "You can call me Kain."_

Jarvis panted, "We are almost there group!"

Sarah said, "Crocagators can be found in the swamps here."

"Ok, then can you please continue with the story?" Jarvis asked.

Double D nodded. "That's when the Blood Orc attacked. We had no other choice but to go into battle…"

* * *

"_Kain?" Jimmy asked. _

_Kain nodded and said, "Yes, I am Priest Kain. Head Priest of the Radiata Church." _

"_Wow! Thank you!" Sarah exclaimed. _

_Kain asked, "Can I walk you home? Where do you live?" _

_Jimmy answered, "Peach Creek Cul-de-sac." _

"…_Where?" Kain asked. _

"_The Cul-de-sac, in Peach Creek." Sarah replied. _

_Kain said, "I'm sorry I don't know where that is." _

_Jimmy asked, "Can we see a map?" Kain nodded and handed him one. The title of the map was: RADIATA. _

_Jimmy and Sarah exclaimed, "RADIATA!"

* * *

_

Double D asked, "Do we have to search around in it?"

Sarah answered, "Yup."

"Well, lets get looking." Jarvis commanded.

"Hold up," Eddy said, "Ed here can do this part." Eddy slapped Ed behind his head and he shot off into the water.

A little bit later Ed cried, "Found it guys!" Ed came out of the water being followed by three large alligators. "Ed!" Double D cried.

Jarvis commanded, "Ready yourselves!"

Jarvis made the first strike. This time his blade hit the target with a stab. _Lightning!_ The lightning bolt cam down from the sky and hit the Crocagator head on. Sarah yelled, "My turn!" She darted at the Crocagator and punched it and kicked it with a full combo. Ed called, "Nice job, baby sister."

Jarvis yelled, "Watch out Ed!" One of the Crocagators rammed Ed and sent him flying into the ground. The second one attempted to get Ed as well but Eddy jumped in the way and blocked it with his shield. After successfully blocking it he sent a few slashes at the enemy. Double D yelled, "Way to go Eddy!" _Heal! _The healing light enveloped Ed and healed his wounds. Ed picked up his axe and jumped high into the air. He came back down with the blade of his axe hitting the Crocagator head on, defeating it. The last Crocagator began to spin around using its tail to juggle Ed and Sarah. Jarvis yelled, "I'll handle this!" Jarvis closed in on the Crocagator but ended up getting juggled by it too. "Help!" Sarah cried.

Double D pointed his sword at the Crocagator put the other Crocagator rammed into him sending him flying, just like Ed. Eddy cried, "Double D?" The same Crocagator began to close in on him. _Wait for it…wait for it…_ The Crocagator charged at Eddy as well. Eddy jumped up and landed on the Crocagators jaw forcing it shut. Eddy slashed at it much like before in an attempt to kill it. It spun around like the other one, sending Eddy flying. Eddy landed on his shield keeping him barely up. The Crocagator juggling Sarah, Ed, and Jarvis stopped spinning sending the three of them to the ground and unconscious. The two Crocagators now focused on Eddy. Eddy stood up and began to back away slowly. They both charged at him startling Eddy. Eddy jumped into the air and landed on the same one's jaw, defeating it at last. Eddy let out a victory cheer but then noticed the last one nailed into him knocking him out as well. The Crocagator now shifted its attention to Sarah, who lied unconscious. "Sarah! _Ice Tornado!_" The winds began to pick up around the Crocagator then it began to get slugged by the chunks of ice. It turned around to face Jimmy already casting another spell. "_Moonlight Heal!_" The healing aura came down on everybody like Johnny's spell had, which gave them all conscious again. Sarah yelled, "Jimmy!"

"_Moonlight Heal!_" Even more of their wounds were healed. _Lightning! _The bolt of lightning struck it again. Jarvis ran up to it again and landed a sword combo on it. _Ice Tornado! _This final move lifted the Crocagator up into the air and defeated it. Sarah ran over to Jimmy and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Jimmy answered, "Well, Master Fernando wanted me to follow you incase you got into trouble."

"Thanks." Sarah said.

Jarvis said, "I hate to ruin this good moment but, can you tell if these are good enough for Lady Anastasia?"

Sarah nodded and leaned down to examine to corpse of the Crocagators. "Wow." Was all she could make out.

Double D asked, "Are they good?"

Sarah replied, "Best ones I have ever seen." Sarah peeled them off and out them in her bag.

* * *

"_RADIATA!" _

"_Yes, that is the name of the world." Kain said. _

_Sarah panicked, "We are from EARTH!"_

"_Earth?" He asked. _

_Jimmy asked, "Can we talk in private for a second?"_

"_Feel free." He said. _

_Jimmy dragged Sarah off a little distance and whispered, "Do you think that blinding light brought us to another world some how?" _

_Sarah replied, "I'm guessing. Remember when we saw Eddy's brother and that dragon?" _

"_Yah?" _

"_Maybe that has something to do with it." _

"_Maybe…But where will we sleep? How will we eat?" Jimmy began to panic._

_Sarah though for a second and said, "Maybe…" Sarah walked over to Kain and asked, "You work for a church, right?" _

"_That is correct." Kain replied. _

_Sarah continued, "Can…we…maybe…"_

_Kain asked, "Do wish to join the priest guild?"_

_Sarah quickly replied, "Yup. That's it." _

"_Well then, beck to Radiata City!" Kain laughed. Kain turned around and began walking the other direction. Sarah signaled for Jimmy to follow her and he did.

* * *

_

Double D worried, "Oh no. It's getting dark."

Eddy growled, "We will never make it back in time!"

"Do you know of to use the warp pig?" Jarvis asked.

"Pig? Where!" Ed asked.

Jarvis said, "Look over there! That's a warp pig. Just kick it then say Radiata and it will warp you there."

"Cool!" They all exclaimed. They all kicked it and said, "**Radiata.**"

* * *

_Kain, Sarah, and Jimmy all walked through the large gate into Radiata. Kain assured them, "Don't worry, this isn't the Olacion Order. This is the vile thieves guild." _

"_T…thieves?" Jimmy asked. _

_Kain asked, "Can you walk a little bit more? The Olacion Order isn't too much of a walk from here." _

_Sarah replied, "I think we can make the distance." _

"_What were you doing in that field earlier?" Kain asked. _

_Jimmy answered, "We were…looking at the stars." _

"_I see." Kain said. After a few minutes walk they were at the Olacion Order. Kain said, "You two look tired. Would you like a you're room to rest in, then get assigned to you're teachers tomorrow?"_

_Sarah replied, "Yes please."

* * *

"…Wow, a flying pig actually worked." Eddy said, flabbergasted. _

Jarvis asked, "Should Lady Anastasia be awake right now?"

Sarah replied, "Most likely."

"Well lets get moving!" Jarvis commanded. They all began to move to get to the Olacion Order.

In the Olacion Order…

Sarah knocked on Anastasia's door and said, "Lady Anastasia, its Sarah! We are returning with the Crocagator scales." They heard movement from inside like running. Eddy asked Double D, "She can run?"

He replied, "I'm not sure it's possible." The door opened revealing Anastasia in her nightgown. She took the scales and said, "I'll send you're pay to the guild. Good-night."

They all left the church and Jarvis said, "Well, everyone is disbanded. Hecton Squad meet in the squad at 8:30 AM!" Everyone ran off leaving Sarah and Jimmy in their room. Sarah and Jimmy walked into their house and began to go to sleep…

* * *

_Kain said, "I'm sorry, but we only have one slot in the New Faction and one slot in the Old Faction." _

_Jimmy said, "Then I'll go into the Old Faction." _

_Sarah said, "And I'll go into the New Faction." _

_Kain flipped through some papers and said, "Jimmy, you will work under Fernando, and Sarah will work under Lady Anastasia." _

_Sarah and Jimmy looked at each other and said at the same time, "Good luck."

* * *

_

Sarah couldn't sleep. The thought of waking up and working for Anastasia was haunting her. She kept rolling over in her bed trying to sleep but it wasn't working. "Why? Why?" She kept asking herself.

She then heard Jimmy ask, "You don't like Lady Anastasia, do you?"

She sat up and said, "Yah. But I can't quit."

"But you can change who you work for." Jimmy replied.

Sarah asked, "I can? How?"

Jimmy smiled and said, "On Sunday I'll talk to Master Fernando and maybe he'll consider taking in another one."

Sarah smiled and said, "Thanks, Jimmy." Sarah rested her head and fell asleep…

* * *

_I decided to use the flashbacks to describe of Sarah and Jimmy got into the Olacion Order. Please R&R. _


	13. The Ed's Solo Missions

_Well, it took WAY too long for me to update this but here it is. I think this is my longest chapter yet but enjoy and please review._

* * *

Chapter 13: The Ed's Solo Missions

Ring…Ring…Ring…

Double D lifted his head up from his bed and yawned. He walked over to his window and saw the street buzzing with students. Double D muttered to himself, "What time do they get up?" He looked at the clock that read: 6:30.

He hopped out of bead and took a shower and out by 7 o clock. He went down to the lobby and into the streets. He turned from the direction of the academy and went towards Theater Vancoor.

* * *

Eddy walked into Theatre Vancoor and examined the clock. "Hmm, 8 o' clock." Eddy thought out loud. He looked around the lobby and a small cluster of people caught his eye. Eddy walked over to them and fought through the crowd. He managed to work his way to the front and all he found was a billboard. Eddy sighed and took a look at it. Eddy said under his breath, "Jobs…jobs…jobs…assignments…hmm? What's this."

He got a closer look at a large piece of paper entitled _Required Solo Missions: Listed by Group_. Eddy yelled, "Oh no! Homework!" Everyone stared at him as he ran out of there is horror. He flung the door open hitting a familiar person. "Eddy!"

Eddy stepped outside and closed the door. In front of him was Double D, against the wall. Eddy chuckled, "You should really watch out for stuff like this."

Double D sighed, "Some things never get old." Then he raised his voice, "So what were you screaming about?"

Eddy said, horrified, "Homework, Double D! Homework!"

"Homework?" Double D asked. "Let me see." Double D stepped into the lobby and over to the board, which was already deserted some how. Double D examined it also and found the "homework" Eddy spoke of.

Double D laughed, "These are just required missions. We get paid for doing them. Also, the completing form is due in two days."

"I know that." Eddy answered quickly.

Double D sighed and his eyes came across another piece of paper next to it. Double D smiled and said, "This looks fun, a Radiata scavenger hunt."

Eddy asked, "Is the reward "knowledge" again?"

Double D looked closely and said, "No, it's 10,000 dangols."

"10,000 DANGOLS!" Eddy exclaimed. "WE'VE GOT TO DO IT!"

Double read, "It starts tomorrow at 9 AM sharp, so we can't be late." Eddy chuckled mischievously as the plotted how to win. The door to the lobby opened again this time revealing Jack and Ed. Double D and Eddy waved to them and they walked over. Jack asked, "What are you reading?" Double D pointed at the Scavenger Hunt poster and Jack read it. "WOW! Are you guys doing it?" Double D and Eddy nodded.

Ed asked, "Can we go see the dwarfs today?"

"Why?" Eddy asked.

"Cause they're cool, Eddy!" Ed replied happily.

Eddy sighed, "You can Ed." Ed cheered and left the building.

Double D sighed and said, "Well, looks like Ed has something to do today. Now what about us?"

Eddy thought for a second. Jack followed suite. Jack said, "I'm gonna find a part time job."

Double D pointed out, "That leaves us."

Eddy said, "Well, lets do that stupid homework."

Double D encouraged, "Very well Eddy." They waved farewell to Jack and went up to Thanos. Double D said, "We are here for our assigned missions."

Thanos looked at his paper and answered, "Lets see…Double D, you're mission is to deliver some fliers for Jimmy of The Olacion Order, and Eddy, you are to assist in the Vareth Institution kitchen. See the front desk for more info. Now get lost."

They turned around and began to head out of the lobby. Eddy yelled at Double D, "What luck?! You get to work for Jimmy, but I have to work for a stupid lunch lady!"

Double D chuckled, "Good luck." They went their separate ways once they got to the Olacion Order. Double D walked through the double doors (no pun intended) and entered the church. He saw Jimmy sitting on the front row alone. Double D approached him and said, "Your helper is here to assist you." Jimmy looked up surprised at Double D. "You took my job?" He asked.

"Actually I was assigned." Double D replied. Jimmy laughed and said, "That's lucky for me. Anyway, I never got the chance to change my job description."

Double D asked, "So what am I doing?"

"You are going to help me clean the church, well, you don't have to." Jimmy answered.

Double D replied, "I would be happy to help you Jimmy." Jimmy smiled and said, "Ok, Master Fernando said that the head priest from the castle was coming tonight so I needed to help clean the church. Though no one from the New Faction would help so we had to all put in a plea to the Warrior's Guild that way we can get more money for the church."

"Where do I start?" He asked.

* * *

"Wow this place is bigger then I last remember." Eddy stared at the Vareth Institution. He walked down the street and into the school. He approached the lady at the front desk and said, "I'm here from Theatre Vancoor. I was told to get my job description from you."

She looked up and said, "Yes, you took the cafeteria one I presume?" Eddy nodded, "Then got into the cafeteria and tell the lunch ladies that, they'll get you started." Eddy sighed and walked through and automatic door. He gasped at the sight of the cafeteria. Everything was made out of metal. The floor, walls, ceilings, the lunch line, tables, even seats! He walked up to the lunch lady and said, "I'm from Theatre Vancoor."

The lunch lady turned around and said, "Thank heavens! We need you to serve the food. The different meals are written right here, just serve them what ever they order, and thanks again!" She sped off into the kitchen.

Eddy made out, "Ok…" Eddy perked up. "This should be easy." A young man with short pink hair and a blue uniform that looked more like a skirt walked up and looked at the menu. He said, "I'll take a meatloaf surprise." Eddy grabbed a meatloaf and threw it on the plate. He asked, in a monotone, "Can I get you something else?"

The boy answered, "No, I'm good." He took his tray and sat down.

Eddy muttered, "Next?" The clock on the wall read 11:45.

* * *

"DWARFS!" Ed exploded. All of the dwarfs in the city froze.

One screamed, "HES'S HERE! FLEE!" The dwarfs went into panic, store signs switched to closed as dwarfs fled into them for hiding. Rolf walked into the deserted street as Ed walked in. Ed asked, "Where are the dwarfs?"

Rolf chuckled, "Uhhh, simpleton-Ed-boy take a walk with Rolf, yes?" Rolf put his hand on Ed's shoulder and walked out of town. Ed asked, "What do you want to talk about Rolf?"

Rolf racked his brain, "Has Ed-boy heard the story of the of the four elemental dragons?"

* * *

Jimmy stated, "Well, we finished the chapel."

"Shall we get started on the Old Faction branch?" Double D proposed. Jimmy nodded as the large doors to the church opened. The doors revealed Sarah who had a large smile on her face She exclaimed, "I switched Jimmy! I switched!"

Jimmy smiled in return and replied, "That's great Sarah!"

"And my first task is to help you!" Sarah told them.

Double D praised, "It's a miracle!"

Jimmy agreed, "Indeed!" Sarah laughed and asked them, "So where are we starting?"

"In the Old Faction Branch." Jimmy told her. Sarah nodded and grabbed a mop. She exclaimed, "Let's get moving guys!" She ran into the other hallway. Double D asked, "Why's she so excited to mop?"

"Because she'll be appreciated for her work in the Old Faction." Jimmy said. "In the New Faction the buy stuff for their masters."

Double D sighed, "That's horrible."

"EXCUSE ME?!" A voice boomed. Jimmy shrieked, "It's Lady Anastasia!"

She approached the two boys and said, "You need to be taught some manners! Prepare! _Fog of Battle!!_"

Jimmy yelled, "Run!" They both turned and ran towards the door. "Not so fast! _Ice Wall!!_" Walls of ice covered the door. Double D yelled, "To the New Faction hallway!" The turned yet again and ran towards the small door. Lady Anastasia moved in the way and prepared another attack, "_Aqua Laser!!_" A sphere of water appeared before her and a beam of water shot out. They jumped opposite ways and dodged another round.

Jimmy said, "We've got no choice! We need to head to the Old Faction hallway! They made another mad dash. Anastasia laughed, "Not so fast! _Ice Wall!_" Another Ice Wall appeared before the door. Jimmy shrieked, "We're trapped."

Anastasia yelled, "Time to face the music, boys! _Fog of Battle!!_" They avoided it yet again and fled towards the large doors. Double D hatched a plan, "We have to melt the ice!"

Jimmy replied, "Ok. Here it goes! _Raging Mist!!_" Boiling Water appeared under the door and steam came up. Double D turned around and yelled, "To the left! Quickly!" _Spiral Flare!!_ The flare struck the ice wall completely melting it. They ran through the door and outside. Jimmy whispered, "Follow me." He led Double D to a small door next to the entrance of the New Faction Hallway. The door had the title of "Confessionals" written on it. Jimmy switched the sign to "In use" and ran inside. He and Double D hit the dirt and jumped to the ground. Meanwhile Anastasia was on their tail. She "ran" outside and looked around. She muttered, "They're gone, but they can't hide forever. I will find them I will…"

"Oh my." Double D gasped.

Jimmy asked, "Is that legal?" Double D shushed him and heard Anastasia say, "Hmm. The Confessional is in use. Oh who cares?" She opened it up and saw the two boys. She growled, "You two!"

Jimmy tripped her and they darted over her. _Spiral Flare!!_ The two boys darted into the new faction hallway and into the main chapel. Double D prepared a spell. _Flame Lance!!_ A fiery lance pounded into the ice wall blocking the Old Faction hallway. He whispered, "Follow me." They ran out the main doors again. Anastasia ran into the chapel and saw the melted ice. She laughed, "Oh, how obvious." She ran o the door and opened it. She ran in and slipped on the water from Sarah's moping. Sarah turned, enraged, and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU TRACK MUD!" The red flames appeared around her. She screamed, "_Hallowing Strike!!_" She threw flurries of kicks and punches at her and then punched her back into the chapel. Anastasia got up and moaned in pain. Kain entered the room and saw the mess that Anastasia's spells had made. Kain moaned, "May I speak with you for a second Lady Anastasia?"

* * *

"Uh, here you go! Next! Here you go! Next!" Eddy was getting overwhelmed. The lunch rush was surprisingly tough. Then it all stopped. Eddy blinked. "Next?" He asked.

The lunch lady approached him and said, "Your shifts over. You did so fast it seemed like you did it in the blink of an eye."

He replied, "Uh, yah." Eddy left the room confused. He thought, "_Maybe I should go check up on Double D? There's nothing better to do._" He walked up the street towards the cathedral. He approached the cathedral and saw water coming from every door. Double D and Jimmy came out from a door and meet with Eddy. Eddy demanded, "What happened here?"

Double D stuttered, "Nothing of importance. Let's get back to the Warriors guild! Bye Jimmy!"

"See ya later Double D!" Jimmy said and ran off towards his house.

* * *

"…So that's the story of the four elemental dragons Brainless-Ed-Boy." Rolf finished.

Ed was silent but soon exclaimed, "COOL! I WANT TO SEE A DRAGON!"

Rolf stuttered, "We shall some day but…what do you know we're at Radiata! You should head home now Ed boy." Before he waited for and answer from Ed, he sped off.

"Bye Rolf!" Ed shouted back. "Dragons are sooo cool." He entered the Warriors district and met up with Eddy and Double D coincidentally. He exclaimed, "Guys! I'm back!" He ran to them and stooped. Double D greeted, "Hello Ed. Have you done your assigned mission yet?"

Ed stood there and Eddy answered for him, "No." Double D sighed. Eddy said, "Well, it's not like we need four people on the dot."

"Forgive me Eddy but we do." They were now inside the Warrior's guild lobby and Double D pointed at the flier. It stated: _Each signed up team MUST have FOUR people on it. No MORE no LESS. _Eddy's jaw dropped. "That's stupid!"

Double D replied, "Sadly, it's the rules Eddy. Now let's turn in our reviews." They approached Thanos and put it in a bin on his desk titled: _Review turn-ins_. Ed approached them and pleaded, "Guys! Can you help me on my assignment?"

Double D smiled, "Sure Ed. What is it?" Eddy mumbled but he didn't refuse. Ed read off a piece of paper, "I must deliver chemicals to the Radiata Castle Infirmary by 10:00 PM on the night accepted."

Double D sighed. "That won't be too hard. Where does it start?"

"The Mages guild." Ed explained. Eddy declared, "Well let's get going! To the Mages Guild!"

* * *

"…So you need to be very, very, very, very-"

Eddy yelled, "Get to the point already!"

The doctor sighed, "Be careful and get these to the Radiata Castle Infirmary."

"Are these poisons? Or can they poison?" Double D asked. The doctor replied, "No but they aren't recommended to be swallowed still." Double D nodded. "Now get moving!" They left the building and saw the night sky. Double D warned, "We must be careful around here. Thieves have been running around lately." The other Eds' nodded. They started off down the streets but the short boy, Elmo, came dashing at them and grabbed the chemicals out of Ed's hands. He shouted at them, "Catch me if you can!"

Double D yelled, "Hey! Return those at once!"

"What are the odds." Eddy mumbled. The three Ed's chased after him in hot pursuit and eventually came upon the thieves' guild. Ed cried, "Where'd he go?!"

Elmo then walked in front of them, but he didn't have the chemicals. Eddy pounced on top of him and demanded, "Where are they?! We need to win tomorrow's competition so tell me!"

He chuckled, "I sold them to Adrian." They stared evilly at him. Elmo laughed, "My bad!" And darted off.

Eddy asked, "Whose Adrian?"

A light bulb flashed in Double D's head. "He lives in my dorm! Follow me boys!" They turned around to the mages district. They dashed through it and into Double D's dorm. He examined some blocks on the wall. Double D told them, "He's room # 203." They walked up the stairs to Room # 203. Double D knocked on the door and Adrian answered. He was wearing the mages uniform still and Eddy recognized him from before. Double D asked, "Hello. From our understanding you bought some chemicals from Elmo?"

Adrian replied, "That would be correct." He tried to sound professional. Double D continued, "If you still have them, then they were pilfered from us by him and we want them back."

"That, I can't do." Adrian responded, "I need them for some homework. Though I'll give you the chemical names and compositions."

Double D then remembered his laboratory. He asked, "Can I barrow some small amount of it so I can make my own?"

Adrian shrugged, "I don't see why not. Wait right here." He closed the door and came back with three petri dishes and handed them to him. He closed the door and Double D declared, "To my room!"

Eddy sighed, "It never ends." They ran up the stairs to Double D's room and went into his lab. Double D told them, "Wait around in here. It shouldn't take me too long."

* * *

1 hour later…

Double D emerged from the lab with the supply already. He finally announced, "Now to the castle."

Eddy examined the clock and screamed, "We've only got 1 hour left!" They darted out of his room and into the streets and finally made it to the castle unharmed. Eddy tried to go through the gates but Double D told him, "That's for castle inhabitants only. We have to take the guest entrance." They ran around the side of the castle and came upon a smaller set of doors with e the words _Guest Entrance _above them. They went trough the doors and to the front desk. Ed told them, "We are here to bring chemicals to the infirmary!" The other Eds' stared in shock. Eddy whispered, "That's the third full sentence." Double D nudged him a little bit and nodded with Ed in agreement. The man at the desk said, "Go on ahead. Enter that door and go to your right. Go up the flight of stair and it's the 10th door on your left."

The nodded in shock and followed the directions to the room.

9:58 PM

They flew through the doors and into the infirmary. The man there looked exactly like the one back at the Mages Guild. Trying to ignore this disturbing fact they handed the chemicals over. He nodded in appreciation. They left the castle and went back to the Mages Guild. The man was walking home as Ed shouted at him, "I delivered the chemicals like you said! Can I get a review now?"

The man, with a nametag, which said Fargo, handed Ed his review and asked, "Was there any reason why Adrian had the chemicals with the Mages Guild seal on them?" They froze. Double D stammered, "Well…we left the building and were mugged of the chemicals so we hunted the thief down. He said he sold them to Adrian so we went to him. Adrian would give us the chemicals but he gave us samples. I went to my lab and made more of them and we delivered them. I hope that's all right."

Fargo laughed, "That's fine. I was trying to find you and tell you that I had more to spare but it seems it all turned out all right." The Ed's faces went blank. Eddy asked, "You had spares?" Fargo was feeling like Eddy was about to get hostile. He said, "Well, gotta go!" He fled down the street and back into the Mage's Guild.

Double D suggested, "Well, we should go to bed now, so we can be well rested for tomorrow's festivities."

"Agreed. Everyone get to bed A.S.A.P!" Eddy demanded. "I don't want to lose because you're tired!"

Ed agreed, "Yah! Now off to bed you guys!" The Eds' split up and ran hoe to sleep leaving Ed alone. Ed suddenly thought of Jack. He wondered out loud, "Where'd Jack go?"

* * *

Jack rushed through the field avoiding attacks from Adele. She screamed, "What do you mean you were fired from the knights!"

* * *

_That was my chapter 13. Up next I'll finish Jack's side of the story (sorry if you were looking fowards to Jack) and I'll try to do the next chapter as soon and as well as possiable. In the meantime, please R&R! (no flames) If you have any advice let me now I'll be happy to hear it. _


	14. The Great Radiata Scavenger Hunt

_This was a fast update for me becuase I got into the mood. Anyway, the last chapter and a part of this one are just for fun, but the ending is rather serious. And I've taken some change in my wrighting style as you will see. So please R&R! No Flames!_

* * *

Chapter 14: The Great Radiata Scavenger Hunt

"So explain to me. How were you fired from the knights?" Adele asked Jack, while eying him with a hawk's glance.

Jack explained, "Well it all happened with our second mission. Ridley, a fellow royal blood knight, was hit hard by a blood orc. We had to abandon mission afterwards due to severe injuries."

"You were fired for not completely finishing a mission?" Adele asked, "That doesn't seem like the Radiata Knights if you ask me."

Jack continued, "Well, there's more. Since she had royal blood her butt (let's keep this without cuss words, ok?) faced father snooped around and found some things we had done wrong around the caste."

"Like what?" Adele snapped.

"Stupid stuff. Like accidentally throwing away our garbage into the recycling bin and stuff." Jack lied. Adele kept her eyes glued on him. She wasn't buying it.

She simply smiled and said, "That's not against the rules. Shall we head to the castle and talk to Captain Larks about this?" Jack's eyes shot open.

He stammered, "N…No! Of course not! I'm in the Warrior's Guild now! Theatre Vancoor!" He chuckled nervously afterwards.

"Well I want you and the other boy's to be knights. So I'll go talk with him and get your jobs back." Adele said coolly.

Jack finally got the picture. "FINE!" He confessed, "We, excluding Double D, were a little… "Rude" around the castle. But it wasn't enough to get us expelled!"

Adele grew furious once again. "Jack Russel! How dare you ruin our family's name in the knights!"

"But I got a new job at Theatre Vancoor! I actually get paid there!" Jack tried to make is sound like problem fixed. Adele sighed in frustration. She said, "You know what Jack? If it's fine with you and the others then it's fine with me." She was holding back her anger.

Jack smiled. "Really? Awesome! Thanks Adele!" he waved good-bye and ran off towards Radiata. Adele sighed yet again and walked up the hill towards the mayor's house and the pond.

* * *

10:30 PM

Ed knocked the door wide open. He yelled, "Jack I'm home!" No answer. "Jack?" He walked around the house, which didn't take long. "JACK? WHERE ARE YOU!" He soon came across a note and Jack's bed. He took a quick glance at it:

_Ed,_

_I went back to home for the day and for my mission. I'll be back by at least midnight, so if you're hungry; DON'T TOUCH THE STOVE! And I mean it. See ya then. _

_Jack_

Ed just acknowledged it and lied down on his bed.

- Eddy's house –

Eddy entered his house and threw his stuff onto his bed. He turned on his light (which was a lamp that ran fire and was opened using technology from the Vareth Institution) and pulled out his map of Radiata. He muttered, "Where would the clues probably be?" he estimated four places: the area around Theatre Vancoor, the Olacion Order church, the Vareth Institution, or Club Vampire. He sighed, "That doesn't really narrow it down…" He let out a large yawn. "Well, I might want to get to sleep early tonight so I won't be late."

- Double D's house -

Double D marched up the stairs to his dorm on the forth floor. He unlocked his room and went in, switching the lights on as a habit. He put his throw over the shoulder backpack next to his bed and walked into his kitchen. He mumbled, "What sounds good?"

He read through his recipe list. "I'll just go with a sandwich." He took out his bread and the food. He ate through his sandwich surprisingly fast and walked into his bedroom. He took a glance out into the street and saw Adrian walk into the dorm with another set of chemicals. Double D wanted to investigate but he decided not to. Now. He then took his routine showers and went off to bed.

* * *

Eddy's alarm blared at 6:30 AM. Eddy sprang from the bed and went to the kitchen and quickly made himself some omelets and was out in the street by seven AM. He marched down the street with pride and decided to go wake up his first set of group members. Ed and Jack. He casually walked down the street and down to their house. He knocked loudly and waited for a response. Eddy knocked again, this time harder and longer. He was beginning to grow impatient. Eddy yelled and knocked, "WAKE UP!" He pounded his fist onto the door. He heard movement from inside. Jack opened the door and asked, "What do you want?"

Eddy invited himself inside and said, "I came here to wake you guys up for the Great Radiata Scavenger Hunt in about two hours." Eddy kicked Ed's bottom bunk, waking up the tallest Ed. He opened his eyes and grinned, "Eddy! It's so good to see you!"

Eddy withdrew from the bunk fast enough to avoid Ed's jump out of his bed Eddy told Jack, "Tell lumpy to get ready and eat breakfast. I'm gonna go get Double D, so I'll be right back."

Jack plainly said, "Fine by me. Just don't yell next time." Eddy ran out of the house and down the street.

- Mage District -

Double D picked up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. His clock read: 7:10 AM. Double D moaned, "If I know Eddy then he'll be here any minute." Just then there was loud knocking on his door and screaming, "WAKE UP!"

Double D hurried to the door and opened it up revealing the over excited Eddy, not waiting patiently. Double D laughed, "Just as I expected."

Eddy walked in and asked, "Am I that predictable?"

"Yah. Anyway would you like some breakfast?" Double D offered.

Eddy replied, "Nah, I already ate. Now let's get going! Jack and Ed are waiting for us!" Double D nodded and raced after Eddy. They left the Mage District and got to the Priest District when they heard, "Double D! Wait up!"

They turned around to see Jimmy and Sarah racing down the slope toward them. Jimmy asked, "Are you guys doing the Scavenger Hunt?"

Double D replied, "Yah, are you guys? Or do you have duties to your guild?"

"Well, I don't but Sarah does. If you switch factions then you have to do a lot of work to fit in with the new one." Jimmy explained.

Eddy grew impatient, "Ok, let's get moving Double D!" Double D looked at his watch, which read: 7:15 AM. He told Eddy, "Go on without me. I'll be there by 8, I promise."

Eddy demanded, "You better be there! Cause I don't want to be disqualified." Eddy ran down the street towards Ed's house.

"Jimmy, are you going to be able to partake in the Scavenger Hunt? Because you need a group of four to do it." Double D asked.

Jimmy answered, "I wasn't going to do it, but Nazz told me that, Kevin, Natile, Leonard, and herself were going to do it."

Double D nodded and said, "Well I best be going now. Hope you get your duties done Sarah!" Double D turned and walked off towards Theatre Vancoor and Sarah replied, "Thanks, and good luck to you too, Double D!" The two of them turned and walked into the medicine store as Double D left. He entered the Warrior's District and turned to walk down the stairs to Ed's house. He knocked and the door, and Jack answered it shortly after. Jack said, "Oh, hey Double D. Come on in." Then his tone became annoyed, "Everyone's in here."

Jack and Ed were fully dressed as Eddy prepared some omelets for them. He claimed that they would help them think well but Double D didn't believe this. Eddy handed the boys their omelets and pulled out his map from his pocket. He laid it on the table and pointed at where he thought the first clew would probably be. "I think it will be here. Under Thanos's chair."

Double D thought about it and replied, "That does sound logical, but there's no way you cam tell without a first clue. So let's just wait and try not to get ourselves confused." Ed and Jack nodded in agreement as they ate the food Eddy cooked (The only thing he could cook).

* * *

There was a good-sized crowd gathered at Theatre Vancoor Square. The Scavenger Hunt began in five minutes. Double D searched around for Nazz's group and they ended up bumping into each other. Nazz exclaimed, "Double D! I knew I would see you here! Let me guess, you're here with Ed, Eddy and…"

"Jack. Jack Russel." Double D said.

Nazz replied, "Oh yah. He's the one who took you guys in! I'm here with Kevin, Natile, and Leonard."

Double D explained, "I know. Jimmy told me. Although, I haven't met them."

The announcer stepped onto a wooden stage and announced, "Everyone! Quiet please!"

Double and Nazz split up and went back to their groups. The announcer continued, "We now have helpers passing out first clues while explain the rules. Three groups will start out with the same clue. Where ever the answer to it is lays _two_ more clues meaning the last group remaining is out." Eddy began to grow nervous. "Then four groups will get the same clue then the last two remaining will be out. There will be untold amount of rounds. So prepare."

A guard walked up to Jack and handed him an envelope. "You may begin in 5…4…3…2…1…NOW!"

Eddy shredded the envelope and read the clue: _I am at the top of what goes up and up towards the moon. _

He panicked, "What the heck is that?!"

"Eddy! Well the Vareth Institution has two tall towers. I believe…" Double D explained. Jack and Ed stood there thinking. All of the sudden a light bulb went off in Eddy's head. "Of course! The Moon Tower in the Vareth Institution!"

Double D encouraged, "Way to go Eddy! Let's get moving!" At the same time, groups went flying in every direction mainly seeking different clues. Double D didn't know what direction Nazz went in since they scattered so fast. They darted past the church and down into the Mage District. There were two groups running by them but they turned into the Thieves District. They farted into the school and into the cafeteria. Jack asked, "What tower is it?"

"That one!" Eddy pointed at the door to the right. They ran through and saw that there was a room that forked. One went into the tower while one was an escalator looking thing. Jack asked, "What now?! Which way!"

Double D observed, "Into the tower!"

"What if it's not this way?!" Eddy worried.

Ed told him, "Believe in Double D Eddy! That always works!" Eddy held down his worries and kept running up the stairs. At the top was a room with a telescope and no person. Eddy screamed, "We were wrong!"

Double D said, "Let's take a look around! And Eddy, we're supposed to be doing this for fun! Not for the prize, so relax."

"Yah like me!" Ed said with a big smile on. Eddy took a deep breath and let it out. He nodded and began to search a nearby bookshelf. Double D observed the telescope as Ed and Jack looked at the chalkboard. Jack saw some writing on the chalkboard and read it out loud, "Re-grease the telescope slide."

Double D exclaimed, "Yes! Good going Jack!" He pulled out the slide and saw two envelopes tightly wrapped around it. He read the clue, "_As deserted as it is during the day, at night it's a full blast party._"

They were all stumped. "The only party place we went to in Radiata was Club Vampire." Double D remembered.

Eddy asked, "During the day is it deserted?"

"Well, it's our only lead! We might want to take a chance!" Jack exclaimed.

Ed agreed, "Yah!" They began to run down the stairs to leave but then the school bell rang and students filled the stairs blocking off the sped way out of there. Eddy was yelling, "Move it or lose it!" They eventually got to the outside and they ran into the Thieves District. Other groups ran by them on there way in. They ran into the alleyway and up the stairs. The small narrow passage was hard to avoid incoming people so they were forced to slow down. They took a sharp turn to the Club Vampire but Ed tripped and crushed a man who was sleeping while on "watching duty".

He got up and yelled, "What's the big idea?! You wanna fight?!" The man was wearing pink clothes with a brown Afro. He looked much like a hippy. He also had a small dagger, which he drew to punish Ed. Ed cried, "Help guys!"

They turned around and saw the man take a slash at Ed. _Lightning!! _The lightning struck him head on as he wheeled around to make another lunge at Ed. Jack pulled out his sword and said, "Leave this to me!"

He slashed repetitively and won with no problem. Double D sighed, "It would appear that the man is a drunk."

Eddy yelled, "No time! We have to keep going!" They ran into the Club and saw that it was deserted. With no costumers or employees. Double D muttered, "I believe our assumption was right."

They all split up searching for the next clue. They then heard Ed chime, "Guys I found it! I found it!"

They came back surprised to see he actually did. Ed read it, "_I see guest check in, I see guest check out, but I am here why?_" They all froze.

Jack recalled, "I remember, at the, castle check in has a no use jail cell. Could that be it?"

"They probably use it. When guest are found with weapons or get violent." Double D said.

Eddy agreed with Jack, "If it's our only led then…" They all nodded. They ran from Club Vampire to the castle, with the exception of getting over the obstacle.

- Radiata Castle -

They all darted into the lobby and went towards the jail cell. The guard next to the door moved over and blocked it. "No public allowed." He simply stated.

Double D asked, "Can we please go in there? Our clue in the scavenger hunt led us to here."

"I'm sorry. No one is allowed in under Sir Kevin's-." He stopped abruptly.

Eddy raised his voice, "Sir Kevin?! He must not want anyone else to get the next clue!"

Jack grew angry as well, "The competition is corrupt! They can't do that!"

"We don't know if he's guarding the clue." Double D pointed out, "No one may be allowed in there."

Eddy told him, "If you didn't notice, Double D, but he stopped right after he said, "Sir Kevin"!"

The guard said simply, yet again, "You know I 'm standing right here. And I won't, under _any _circumstances, let you in here." The group backed off a little and went to the other side of the room. Eddy said, "I know it's in there! And Kevin's just trying to narrow the competition!"

Double D nodded and replied, "I believe your right Eddy. But if I remember correctly from the knights, you must fill a form and hand it over to Lord Larks to get the order officially stamped. That process takes about a week."

"And he couldn't of done it before hand." Jack got the picture. Eddy grinned and said, "So we just have to ask for the stamped order?"

Double D answered, "Yes, but if I know Kevin then he probably used a fake, yet real, looking stamp on the order." The other boys' smiles faded. "And even if we request a meeting with Lord Larks then it will take more then a few weeks to actually have the meeting!"

Eddy asked, "So how are we going to prove it's fake?"

"We have to find a real stamp and find how they are different!" Jack answered.

Ed cried, "Where's a real stamp?"

"Let's see…" They all thought for a second. "If my memory recalls then…the job boards may have the stamps on them…"

Eddy exclaimed, "Your right! Ed go get a job sheet!" Ed nodded and ran over to the castle job section. He overly searched for it and grabbed on at random. He darted back and handed it to Double D. "Ah ha! Here it is! Good work Ed!"

Eddy snatched it and ran towards the guard. He asked, "Can I see your official stamped order?"

The guard responded, "Why?" His eyes showed suspicion in Eddy.

"Can I please see your stupid order!" Eddy asked again. The guard showed it to him. It was a circular stamp with a large tower with four suns around it. Half of the tower was shaded, while the other wasn't. Eddy examined them both and found something. Kevin's stamp shading of the tower was on the left. While the official stamp shaded the right. Eddy yelled, "Hah! Look they aren't the same!"

The guard snatched both papers and asked, "Where did you get this one?"

Eddy pointed to the work wanted board and stated, "There." The guard stared in disbelief. He merely said, "I'll talk to Sir Kevin. Until then, you may enter." The guard moved aside leaving the door unguarded. Eddy signaled them over there and they entered. Double D stated, "This is pointless. Two jail cells?"

The clue was easily visible. It was right in front of them. Jack grabbed it and read, "_Congratulations. You are nearing the end. The last clue lies in the Warrior District, where warrior's can be found, yet it isn't meant only for warriors._" This confused them all. Double D thought out loud, "There are the inn, the shops, Theatre Vancoor lobby, and Yuri's Diner."

The guard walked in and apologized, "I am sorry to intrude but, Sir Kevin and his group were going to try the hotel."

Double D said, "So they'll get it if it's there. Then we should try the next closest place!"

"Yuri's Diner?" Jack asked. Double D nodded. "Thanks sir." Double D said as they ran out of the castle lobby.

- Warrior District -

They group dashed down the street from the castle and ran into the diner. Yuri greeted sweetly, "Hello. How can I serve you today?"

Eddy blurted, "Is there a clue here?!"

"I'm sorry but I didn't sign up to be a place." Yuri replied.

Double D thanked, "Thank you. If we may leave now?" the group ran out of the building and down into the intersection to the gate, Olacion order, or the castle. There they met up with Nazz's group right outside the guild.

Kevin said, "What do you now? The dorks are here!" The group behind him was Nazz, and girl in green long sleeved shirt and white long pants; they assumed this to be Natalie. The other man was rather tall, with blue hair, with a yellow, blue, and white sleeveless shirt with and ace on his back. Jack exclaimed, "Pops?!"

Ed asked, "Pops?"

Leonard steeped forward and asked, "Jack? Is that you? And now, to you, it's Sir Leonard. Not pops."

"You know him?" Double D asked.

Jack replied, "Yah. He was my room mate and "room leader"."

Nazz asked, "How are you guys doing in the contest?"

"Probably out of it." Kevin scoffed.

Eddy countered, "_Actually_, we're looking for the last clue." Kevin's jaw dropped. "No way." He gasped.

Hoping to get information Nazz asked, "Where have you guys searched?"

"We checked Yuri's Diner." Double D replied. Eddy gave him a glare.

Nazz responded, "Oh, we looked at the inn and the shops."

Kevin gasped, "Nazz no!" Nazz gave him a glare. Eddy's eyes shot open. He exclaimed, "It's mine! It's mine!" He, along with Ed and Jack, burst into the guild and began to search around. Kevin yelled, "Get back here dork! Let's go guys!" Natalie and Leonard followed Kevin into the building. Double D shouted, "Restrain yourselves!"

Nazz told him, "They aren't going to listen, are they?"

"Don't think so." Double D replied. "This isn't going to look pretty in there." Nazz nodded in agreement. They entered and saw everything turned over, chairs on the floor, all doors open, the bulletin board was paperless with the papers on the floor, and Thanos's papers were scattered on the floor. Double D and Nazz stared in shock. The site was a disaster. The two of them ran through the building looking for them, which led to no prevail until the top floor. Double D stared in even more shock. "They didn't…"

"Do what?" Nazz asked. Double D opened the door to see them trashing the guild master's room. He screamed, "What on earth are you doing!!"

They all stopped in their place. "What has gotten into you?! You just trashed the GUILD MASTER'S room! We could get suspended!" Elwen walked into the room and looked around. Double D began to feel dizzy from the fear of what could happen. Elwen asked, "What's going on here?"

Eddy replied, "Looking for the dangols…"

"Oh that? We already won." She said.

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed.

Elwen continued, "It was under my desk." They all stared with wide eyes. "And we've already split the money in between three of the guilds."

"WHAT?!" Eddy cried.

"Well, we gave 2500 dangols to the Olacion Order." Eddy's jaw dropped. "2500 dangols to the Vareth Institution." Kevin's jaw dropped. "And we're going to spend the money in this guild on making new guild rooms."

Eddy whimpered, "All that money down the drain…"

Double D stated, "Well I hope you all learned your lessons."

"Yah. That don't let greed make you do crazy things." Nazz continued.

Elwen then said, "Now guess who gets to clean my office?" The guilty stared at her then at their feet in shame.

- Theatre Vancoor (later that night) -

Ed, Eddy, Jack, Natalie, Kevin, and Leonard now all worked on cleaning up the fighter's guild and were actually almost done. All of the floors, except for the lobby, were restored back to the way they were and the lobby was in fast progress. Elwen turned to Double D and Nazz and said, "I'm proud of you two for not letting greed get the better of you. And also of thinking about your friendship before money."

"Thank you guild master." Double D replied.

She laughed, "Please call me Elwen." Double D nodded and Nazz replied, herself, "Thanks Elwen. That means a lot coming from the greatest female warrior in Radiata."

Elwen nodded and looked at the clock nearby. She said, "Well, if you'll excuse, I have somewhere I need to be." Elwen left the building leaving the two groups and Gerald, Caesar, and Thanos, who are supervising the clean up. Nazz said to Double D, "I'm sorry Double D, but I need to get to the castle so I can tell them what happened before we get into trouble."

"I understand Nazz. Be careful on your way home." Double D replied. They both waved farewell and Nazz walked out the door and towards the castle. The clean up didn't last too much longer. Before they knew it, it was over and everyone was on their way home.

Eddy yawned, "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He waved at them and ran down the street towards the square. Ed and Jack turned off in about a minute and Double D was on his own on getting back to his house.

In the priest district Double D ran into Sarah in the streets. Sarah exclaimed, "Double D! How did the scavenger hunt go?"

"Well, it was good until the end. My group and Nazz's group got into a big fight and trashed the guild." Double D explained.

"Oh." Was all Sarah could say. Double D asked, "What are you doing out so late?"

Sarah replied, "Oh, Kain asked me to get some medicine and that this was the last duty of the day."

"Ok, well I'm beat Sarah. So I'm gonna head on home." Double D said.

Sarah waved back and answered, "Ok, see you tomorrow Double D!" He waved back on walked on to his dorm room.

- Dorm Lobby -

Double D entered the dorm and saw and small group of reporters. It was almost like some press conference. "Have you done anything to stop all of the recent burglaries?!"

Curtis responded, "We are taking extra precautions as we speak!" The crowd began to murmur about the response as Double D chose to ignore the crowd and go get some good night sleep.

- Earth Valley -

Rolf wondered the Dwarven town making sure all were in their house with lights out going to sleep. He muttered to himself, "All is good yet something feels wrong. Could the time be coming?"

He then heard clanging coming from the front gate. Rolf ran over to it and opened it himself to save any dwarfs from awakening. On the other side was Kevin, armored and all. "Ah Kevin! Great to see you!"

"Rolf?" Kevin asked. "Never mind, anyway I need to speak with Gonovitch."

Rolf answered, "Gonovitch? Why do you wish to speak with our leader?"

"It's business confidential to the Radiata Knights." Kevin explained. Rolf nodded him and led him to the mayors building. He led him inside and to the golden throne on the third floor. "Gonovitch is in here." They both began to enter but Kevin halted, "I need to speak with him, _alone_." Rolf merely nodded and left the building. Kevin entered the room seeing the dwarf then rudely demanded, "Why are you charging so high for weapons?"

Gonovitch asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Kevin of Radiata, and I am here on business of our weapons. They are way too much!" Kevin complained.

Gonovitch merely answered, "I am sorry, however, we must charge more due to the loss of our precious ore."

Kevin responded, "Sir Cross told me we will take military action, if necessary, to lower your bad prices."

"Do the knights have no pride?! No honor?! We supply you with weapons, yet you use them against us?! We have no reason to give you them if you use them with force such as this! Years ago knights like Gawain ruled the knights! Now this "Cross" thinks he can lead them? Hah! He needs to treat us Fairy Creatures with more respect and honor! Tell him to give us time to think." Gonovitch cried.

Kevin grew angry, "Fine. But Cross isn't our leader. Although he should be." Kevin marched out of the room leaving the furious dwarf. As Kevin left the building Rolf asked, "Is this going to end in conflict?"

Kevin turned around and replied, "Honestly. I think you dwarfs will have to lower the prices or become slaves." Kevin stormed off leaving Rolf there.

Rolf sighed, "Good times are at an end. The brink of war is amongst us and I must depart for the City of Flowers. This conflict, cannot be stopped." Rolf felt the tear come to his eyes as he thought of this problem. He muttered, "However, there is one, I must contact."

* * *

_Well, there was a plot twist in the end. i'm trying to get the storyline going a little bit more then I have been. And did you see who was going to win coming? Anyway please R&R! ...any flames will be used to heat my house as we get pummeled with coul weather. AKA- NO FLAMES!_


	15. Princess Problems

_Ok then. Heres my way too long to update chapter. The main story continues and more battles are fought. I even have my own plot twist here and there. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 15: Princess Problems

- 7 AM, Jack and Ed's House -

"Help! Help!" A cry was heard from outside the door. Jack opened his eyes and heard the cry, "Help! Jack, please!" Jack shot up and opened the door. On the other side was Yuri who was panicking. "Jack, I need your help. Mrs. Shelia, the lottery lady, won't give some one the winning money!"

Jack asked, "Why don't you get the guards instead of me?"

"They're off duty and there's no time. Hurry!" Yuri exclaimed. She grabbed Jack's wrist and ran out the door. She eventually let go and they darted towards Theatre Vancoor Square.

- Eddy's House -

"NEVER! NEVER THE DANGOLS ARE MINE!" Someone screamed. Eddy rolled over in his bed and shoved the pillow over his head. This didn't help a bit, "Haha! Get away!"

"Ow! You bit me! Get back here with my- AHHH!" The shriek caught Eddy's attention. He hopped out of bed and went out into the square. Outside Lady Anastasia was lying on the ground unconscious as some crazy lady darted into her house. Yuri and Jack flew passed Eddy and saw the scene. Jack asked, "So what happened?"

"Mrs. Shelia won't give someone the lottery money! And it looks like things got physical." Yuri sighed.

Jack asked, "Where's Mrs. Sheila?" Eddy approached from behind and said, "Some crazy lady went into that house over there." The two boys ran to the door and knocked. From inside someone shouted, "It's mine! It's mine! It's ALL mine!"

Eddy sighed, "She's officially crazy."

Jack knocked on the door and said, "Open the door and give up the money!" There was no sound from inside anymore. They stared at the door then it all the sudden burst open revealing Mrs. Shelia shooting out of it, tackling Jack. Jack struggled to get her of him, and when Yuri saw this, she ran back to the guard post. Eddy yelled at Mrs. Shelia, "Get off of him lady!"

She got off and slugged Eddy in the face, sending him back onto his back as well. He moaned, "She's full fledged crazy." He then fell unconscious, as Jack hopped back onto his feet. Jack back-stepped from the punch she threw at him. Yuri and the guards came to the scene to see the assault. The leader commanded, "Battle Formation, Square!" The five guards formed a square with the leader in the center. They darted at her but the formation was not broken. She growled, "Why you…" She then fell unconscious next to Eddy. The guards, without saying a word, took her away to the castle. Jack picked up Eddy and began to walk towards Theatre Vancoor but Yuri thanked, "Thank you Jack."

"No problem. If you need help, just give me a call." He replied. She nodded and Jack was on his way.

- Double D's Dorm -

Double D locked his room behind himself and he turned for the stairs. Everything was normal up until the lobby. Curtis was back and it looked like he was about to make an important announcement. He suddenly shouted, "Students, I am here to tell that the basement lab of the Star Tower will be unavailable due to the study of a new disease. This information will not be released to us under the order of the Radiata Knights so keep away from there. Any violations will lead to immediate expulsion from the guild and dorm. If you have a class there then you're room is reassigned to Moon Tower's top room! The day will be normal other then that change! That is all." He hopped down from the desk and murmurs began to arouse from the crowd of students. The crowd began to move out the door and a stampede was made when the one-minute school bell was heard. Double D walked off towards the Fighters Guild through the Olacion Order.

As usual he ran into Jimmy, whom greeted, "Hey, Double D!"

Double D replied in his usual way, "Why hello Jimmy. How are you doing?"

"Fine as usual, but there's someone you know in the hospital." Jimmy said.

Double D was shocked. "Who?!" He exclaimed.

"Eddy. He was punched in the face so hard that he was put unconscious. We didn't know until Jack carried him here." Jimmy explained.

Double D asked, "Is he conscious now? Can I see him?" Jimmy nodded and led him a little bit down the street into the intersection. Here he turned to the building on the corner of the building chain and walked in. Jimmy told the woman at the front desk, "This man is here to see Eddy."

She replied, "He's up the stairs first bed on the left." They walked up and saw a room with 2 beds then a curtain blocking off, which is assumed, to be the last bed in the room. There was also a sink on the opposite side of the stairs. Double D walked over to Eddy and asked, "Are you alright Eddy?"

He replied, "Yah. Who would of known that a crazy lady could hit so hard."

"Crazy lady?" Double D asked, confused.

Eddy answered, "Yah. When someone won the lottery she wouldn't give it to her. Instead she attacked her and ran into the house. Me and Jack tried to get her to give up the money but she tackled jack then punched me. It was crazy!"

Double D was still confused. Jimmy explained, "Doctors believe that the impact made him crazy."

"Have they asked Jack anything?" Double D wondered.

"No." Jack walked in. "Do they think he's crazy?"

Double D responded, "Yah. They think it was from the hit." He then turned to Eddy, "Can you get up?" Eddy hopped up. "You bet! They wanted me to stay down because they thought I was crazy!"

Jimmy apologized, "I'm sorry but you can't leave until you prove it. And the doctors are gone to go investigate a new disease."

"I can't stay here all day! I've got stuff I want to do!" Eddy yelled. Double D thought for a second. He then said, "Wait! Doesn't Theatre Vancoor have a doctor?"

Jack replied, "Yah, but he said that Eddy's condition should be taken to a big expert."

"I'll be right back." Double D stated and he ran out of the building. He dashed down the street avoiding pedestrian and litter on the street. He darted into Theatre Vancoor. He walked up the stairs and into the infirmary. He stated, "Sir, I believe you ran into a patient earlier that was "insane"."

"Yah, but I don't have a degree in psychology. So I can't treat him." The man had a nameplate with Bruce written on it.

Double D explained, "Well, he wasn't insane. His story matches up with a non harmed victim."

"Really? It seemed very unlikely." He wondered. "Anyway, why are you telling me this?"

"Well he wants to be let out of the hospital, but he can't leave without a doctors note." Double D answered. Bruce simply nodded and jotted something on a note. "Here. This should release him."

"Thanks!" Double called back as he ran out of the building.

- Olacion Order Hospital -

Double D ran into the Hospital and up the stairs. He handed the note over to Jimmy and panted, "Will…this…do?" He was worn out from the entire running.

Jimmy took a close look at it then at the release form by Eddy's bed. "Yep this will do." He put the note on the form and turned to them. "Eddy is free to go."

"Yes!" Eddy launched up in the air. "There's so much to do today!"

"There is?" Double D asked.

Jack sighed and answered Double D's question, "Probably a scam." Jimmy nodded in agreement. Double D sighed and said, "Well, I hate to burst your bubble but, Jarvis told us to meet him today at 1 PM."

Eddy's jaw dropped. An evil look appeared in his eye as he screamed, "WHAT! It's Saturday! We can't have a job! It's not fair!"

"Well, tough it out Eddy." Jack said plainly. "It's 11 AM right now. We still have two hours."

Eddy moaned, "That's not enough time." He rose his voice, "By the way, where's Ed?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know. He should still be in the house."

"Well we better wake him, and find something to do for two hours." Double D said.

- 2 PM; Theater Vancoor -

"Well you guys are right on time." Jarvis said as the group sat down around the table. "Anyway we have a _very _important mission toady."

Jack's face beamed with excitement. "What is it?!"

Jarvis cleared his throat and replied, "We must escort Lady Bellflower as she shops around the city." Jack and Daniel's jaws dropped but the Eds were confused.

"Who's that?" Eddy asked.

Daniel gasped, "You don't know who Lady Bellflower is?! She's the most pretty, cutest, down-to-earth girl in the…" They stared at him.

"Well it's pretty obvious who he has a crush on." Eddy chuckled.

"She's the Princess of Radiata." Jarvis explained, "They can't take Radiata Knights to escort her because she'll attract to much attention." They all nodded. Eddy looked back at Ed and saw him, looking deep in thought.

He whispered to Double D, "Ed hasn't been talking. Is something going on with him?"

"Not that I know of." Double D replied, "Thanks for making me aware of it though." They shifted their attention back to Jarvis who was handing out the mission summary. "Please memorize this schedule because this will be all of the stops well be making."

Eddy gasped, "This will take all day!"

"What did you expect?" Jarvis asked, "To go for an hour then stop? Anyway, we must now leave for Radiata Castle to pick her up! Hexton Squad, move out!" They all stood up and left for the castle.

- Radiata Castle -

The group of warriors approached Radiata Castle to see two guards standing with a very fancy dressed girl. This was obviously Bellflower. They approached her and she said, "Well, you were almost late! I can't be behind on my schedule you know!"

Daniel apologized, "I'm sorry! We're sorry! We weren't considerate of your schedule! Please forgive us!" Everyone stared at him.

Bellflower chuckled, "That's ok. You guys are actually on time." Jack, Ed, and Eddy all let out a laugh towards Daniel. Bellflower continued, "That was very sweet of you though." Daniel began to blush. Eddy snorted in more laughter. Jarvis gave him a large hit on the back knocking him out of the laugh. He asked, "Shall we get going Princess?"

Bellflower nodded as Daniel took the lead to impress her. Eddy whispered to Double D, "Isn't it great how stupid Daniel acting around Bellflower?" Double D smiled and chuckled a little bit as the walked off.

- Earth Valley -

"So you must be on your way Rolf?" Gonovitch asked. Rolf nodded. All the dwarves looked down. Rolf said, "Rolf shall be back when my mission is complete!" They all looked up, "However…when that will be…Rolf does not know." This didn't down their spirits. They cried, "Good luck Rolf!"

"Come home when needed!"

"We'll mine extra harder for you!"

"Be safe!"

"Thank you companions, well…Rolf shall return!" Rolf waved and departed from Earth Valley. All of the dwarves waved to him as he walked forward.

- Mage District -

"Should I get this? Or this?" Bellflower asked. The squad was lying around inside a shop waiting for Bellflower to make her purchase. "You should go with that one!" Daniel said. She smiled at him and brought it to the cashier.

"How…much…longer…" Eddy moaned. He was lying dead on the floor. "This is boring as heck." Double D had his head in his spell book he bought from the last shop. "I told you, you should have bought a book while you had the chance."

"Why?" He asked, "Then I would be bored with a book." Double D slapped his face.

"No." He replied, "A book that teaches better swordsmanship. So you can get better." Eddy banged his head against the floor. Bellflower approached them and said, "Ok, I'm ready to go now."

Eddy shot up, "Really?! We're done?!" Bellflower laughed.

"No. We still have five more shops." She said.

Eddy screamed, "WHY! THIS IS SO BORING!" The door opened to the shop. "If you don't want her, we'll take her…" The three thieves from the Vampire Club showed up. Double D pointed, "You guys! We know better then to trust you!"

Joaquel said, "We not bad. Just misunderstood." They stared at him. Eddy burst out laughing. "Yah right!" Joaquel roared in anger and threw Eddy against the wall. Double D sighed, "He hasn't been having a very good few last days."

Elmo commanded, "Get the Princess!" Daniel jumped in the way. "Over my dead body!"

Ion chuckled, "What fun…" Double D felt a chill go down his back as they began to fight. Bellflower reacted first. "_Bring this soul back from purgatory! Resurrection!!_" A gold aura surrounded Eddy and a golden leaf came from the roof. As it hit the aura and blinding light appeared and Eddy got back up. "Wow…" Double D and Daniel were shocked.

Eddy, who didn't know what happened, said, "Let's get them!" That battle began. Daniel swiftly slammed his axe onto Elmo. "Take that!" Double D prepared and new spell as Eddy did a three hit sword slash then bashed Ion with his shield. He murmured, "They have gotten better…"

_Tractor Beam!! _Double D pointed at Joaquel. A large, rainbow colored, circle appeared around Joaquel's feet. Then multi-colored rings began to levitate around him lifting him up into the air. "The bigger they are, they harder they fall!" Double D exclaimed as Joaquel fell back to the ground, getting hurt in the process.

Eddy muttered, "That was really cheesy." Elmo reached into his pocket and took out a red gem. "Let's try this!" He threw it and a pit of lava appeared below the warriors. It began to erupt launching them into the air. It also spewed fireballs all over the place. They all fell down dead. "Gotcha!" Elmo began to laugh, "Joaquel, grab her!" Joaquel nodded. "Not so fast!" Red flames appeared around her. "It's my fault they are here right now so…_Oh, visions of light become real! SACRED BLAME!!_" She levitated and what looked like a stain glass window appeared around her and a blast of light occurred knocking them all to the ground, as she fell. They all began to recover from the blow. "Oh no…" Bellflower thought for a second. "It's worth it." She took a blue gem out of her purse and threw it at the ground. A blue circle appeared. "_Bring this soul back from purgatory! Spell Change! Restore Life!_"

"Grab her now!" Elmo screamed. Joaquel nabbed her and they fled. However the spell continued. A gold aura with ancient words in it appeared around the boy's bodies. Three leafs fell from the sky and landed on them reviving them. Daniel screamed, "They got her!" He shot out of the room with Eddy and Double D in the rear.

Outside Ed stood next to the store as Jack and Jarvis chased after the thieves. As Eddy and Double D appeared outside he panicked, "Bellflower was taken and they went that way and Jack and Jarvis followed and Daniel did to! It was cool."

Eddy and Double D stared dumbfound. Double D replied, "Ed. That was an atrocious run on."

Eddy shrugged, "Can we please get going?" They both nodded and began to dash down the indicated route Ed pointed out.

- Abounded House -

"Bellflower!" Daniel flew past Jack and Jarvis.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, "Wait! You're going too fast!" He didn't listen he just flew into the basement. The Eds came into the room slightly after Daniel did.

Jarvis commanded, "Everyone! Down there! Hurry!" They all ran like there was no tomorrow. The thieves were all down there and finished with Daniel. His body fell to the floor. "Daniel!" Jack yelled.

"Stay in formation Jack!" Jarvis scolded.

"This got'cha the first time." Elmo reached into his pocket, "So it may get ya again!" He pulled out a blue gem this time and he chucked it into the air. "Dodge this!" Ice Chunks formed in the air and came pelting down on them. Jarvis raised his sword and deflected all of them by cutting them in half. "Well…" Elmo said, "Let's fight fairly then!"

"Charge!" Jarvis commanded. Eddy moved first and dashed up to Elmo and gave a few slashed and blocked the counter with his shield. "Jack, Double D, take the ninja guy! Ed and I got the big one!"

"Yes sir!" Double D began a spell as Jack ran up and attacked the nimble ninja. He avoided the attacks and countered with a slash to the side. _Lightning!! _The bolt struck him and dazed him. "Awesome! Good going!" Jack yelled back to him. Jack took the advantage and slashed at him then rammed his shoulder in to Ion's stomached sending him backwards.

"Give it up!" Elmo said to Eddy as Elmo's sword hit Eddy's shield.

"Not on you life! Shrimp!" Eddy attacked back and knocked Elmo upside the head. "Hey!" Elmo caught Eddy off guard and slashed him as well. "No we're even!" Elmo laughed. Eddy growled and landed a barrage of hits on him.

Jarvis and Ed had no problem with Joaquel. He couldn't hit them since he was too slow. They just nimble around his club and landed endless attacks on him. Joaquel finally spun his club around his body and knocked them back wards. Jarvis scowled at him. "It's worth a shot." Jarvis's sword glowed brightly and he Sonic thrusted it at Joaquel. _Radiant Sword!! _A light beam came out and knocked Joaquel down. "Ed! Assist Eddy! I need to rest." Ed saluted and ran towards Elmo with his axe drawn.

"Why won't you give up!" Jack yelled. Ion avoided Jack's attack. He didn't answer but instead chucked a bomb at him. "Whoa!" Double D shot another spell. _Aqua Edge!! _The blades appeared and juggled Ion. Jack began to slash Ion rapidly as Double D ran into provide some back up. Ion fell in no time. Elmo was all that remained. "I was hoping not to use this…" He pulled out one last gem. "ULT-"

"Not so fast!" A rapier came flying from the stairs and went through the crystal. "NO!" Elmo cried. "Well…" Sniff, "You won't save the princess! Retreat!" He turned and fled as Ion followed him. "So he was acting." Double D sighed.

"Now…who's there!" Jarvis asked. The sound of clinking metal came down the stairs as Nazz and Kevin appeared.

"Nazz? Kevin? What are you doing here?" Double D asked.

"Double D? We should ask you that. We're here to save the Princess from the thief guild leader, Nocturne. So what are you doing here?" Nazz replied.

"Being dorks!" Kevin answered for them.

"Why you!" Eddy pointed his weapon at him. "Don't make me mad!" Kevin smiled when he saw the smallest Ed threatening him. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Chill!" Nazz said to him. "Now, Nocturne is hiding somewhere in the Thieves guild but it's under lock down right now. The only way in is through the sewers. So we all need to work together and track him down. Who's in?"

"I am!" Double D rose his hand. Everyone but Eddy, and Kevin followed him.

"Dude! We need to save the Princess!" Nazz said to Kevin.

Kevin replied, "Not with the dorks! We're knights! They aren't! We should do it alone! Not with these Knight rejects." Eddy, Jack, and Jarvis began to fume. "KEVIN!" Nazz yelled. The people fuming looked like they were going to rip Kevin's head off.

"We don't have time for this!" Double D said.

Jack offered, "Why don't we leave the knight here and go by ourselves?" Double D and Nazz sighed. Jarvis said, "Ok! We're leaving Eddy, Kevin, and Jack here! For not cooperating." All of their jaws drooped. "Everyone else, move out!" They all looked back and continued down the tunnel.

- Forest Metropolis -

"What are we going to do today Plank?" Johnny walked happily through the tree where he was staying. Johnny was still adapting to the change in culture and was starting to sleep in the morning and staying up all night. He also has to learn to cook since no one was up at the time he was. Johnny finished eating his food and was sitting at the big table they had in the main room. "I know! We can go tree jumping!" There was silence, "Your right. We did that yesterday…" Knock knock knock. "Whose here this time?" Johnny got up and walked over to the large door. "Who is it?"

"It is I! Rolf Son-of-a-god!" The voice replied.

"ROLF!" Johnny swung the door wide open revealing Rolf on the other side. "Rolf! Urban Ranger Rolf! What are you doing here!" Johnny was hyper beyond belief.

"Rolf is sorry but…I am here to see Lord Nogueira. I have important matters to discuss."

"Well, I'm sorry because he isn't awake yet, but he'll be up soon." Johnny replied. Rolf smiled at the young boy and said, "Then let us discuss. Yes?" Johnny nodded and flew down the hall.

- Abandoned House -

"I'm so bored!" Eddy complained.

"How come I have to take orders from that guy." Kevin moaned.

"We could follow behind them." Jack offered. Eddy perked his head up. "Sounds good to me!"

"Well, I won't let you! I could get demoted for not listening to orders!" Kevin blocked the way to the sewer. Jack growled, "That's it! I don't have to take orders from you!" Kevin drew his sword. Eddy quickly did the same thing.

"I'll tell you what. If Eddy there can beat me in a Radiata Knights duel, then I'll let you guys go. But if you lose, no complaining!" Kevin offered.

"Ok. Let's do this!" Eddy and Kevin stood apart from each other. "Ready?"

"Ready!" They pointed their swords at each other. They charged at each other where they both slashed once taking damage. "Is that all you got?" Kevin asked. Eddy growled.

Kevin charged as Eddy held his ground, "This will finish you!" Eddy jumped out of the way last minute and slashed him in the back. "Crud…" He growled.

"Hah! Got you there!" Eddy boasted. They both charged each other again but Eddy got the edge since his shield deflected his sword and he attacked again. "You can't beat me Kevin! Hah!"

"You win." Kevin gave up. Eddy and jack cheered in victory and began down the sewer way. "Wait." They turned around. "I'm coming too."

"Why?" Eddy moaned.

"I'm not staying here alone. Besides…" Kevin smirked, "You need a superior." Eddy and Jack scoffed and continued. "Hey! You guys better not leave me here!"

- Deeper in the Sewers -

"I'm bored." Ed moaned.

"Well suck it up Ed! We're Warriors!" Jarvis replied. They had been traveling in the sewers for about thirty minutes and following no lead. "So what's new in the knights Nazz?"

"Nothing really," She replied, "They're remaking the Rose Chochen Brigade, but any ex-people in it aren't allowed."

"Oh…" Double D sounded disappointed.

"Why did you guys get disbanded anyway?" Nazz asked.

"Well," Double D explained, "Lord Jasmine…wait…haven't I told you this already?"

"Oh yeah!" Nazz laughed, "Sorry. Anyway, I'm thinking of quitting the knights and joining you guys."

"What?!" Double D exclaimed, "Why?!"

"Well, it' so corrupted. I mean you were disbanded for no reason. As well as Kevin's becoming a jerk like Cross. He was hitting on me even though he's getting married to Lady Ridley." Nazz answered, "Also, it's too demanding. The Warrior's Guild sounds better to me."

Double admitted, "Yah the knights were up tight. I was just used to it, from my parents. The Warrior's Guild is a nice change of pace." They walked a little further and came upon a latter that wasn't rusted at all. It also looked heavily used. Jarvis said, "This must be it. The Thieves Guild Layer! Every one ready?" They all nodded, "I'll take the lead and Ed will take the back, now. Advance!" They climbed up it and to a torture looking room.

"This isn't a good sign." Double D said. They all climbed out and saw the three thieves along with Nocturne.

"Uh-oh. That's Nocturne, he's supposed to be really strong!" Nazz said.

Nocturne stepped up and said, "Well, now we have gotten some knights and warriors."

"What should we do boss?" Elmo was getting excited.

"Jarvis. Tell Gerald something for me…wait. No. Give him this." He handed him a leader.

"Wait! We want the Princess back!" Nazz yelled.

"Oh really? Well here she is." Joaquel moved and they saw Princess Bellflower tied against a pillar. "Help!" She cried.

"Don't worry Princess!" Jarvis told to her, "I'll deliver the letter if you give up the Princess." Nocturne laughed.

"Not gonna happen. Just deliver that letter!" Nocturne yelled. Double D cowered backwards.

"I just happen to be a Radiata Knight! So release the Princess!" Nazz demanded.

Nocturne sighed, "I've had enough. I'll take Jarvis, you guys get the underlings. Joaquel, take the Princess upstairs." Joaquel nodded. Everyone drew their weapons.

"GO!" Jarvis yelled. Everyone began to slash at each other as Jarvis and Nocturne began to fight. Ed took Elmo as Nazz and Double D went for Ion. _Lightning!! _Double D took an early start. Ion was shocked again so Nazz took a lot of shoots on him. Ed and Elmo clashed weapons a lot until Elmo caught him off guard and tripped him and knocked him out. "One down boss!"

"Ed!" Double D cried. Elmo ran towards Double D and they began slashing at each other as Nazz was struggling to hit Ion. Jarvis wasn't doing so good either. Nocturne outmatched him in strength and speed. It wasn't looking well.

- Down the Ladder -

Swords clinging could be heard perfectly. "Do you hear something?" Eddy asked.

"Yah…" Jack listened carefully. "It sounds like fighting, and it's really close! Man I could use some action!" Kevin looked around for the possible source it could be. "It's coming from up this ladder!"

Jack sprang onto it and Eddy followed. They climbed up it and appeared in the action. "All right a fight! Let's get going!" Jack drew his sword.

Jarvis called, "Wait! Attack the other two! I'm in a duel!" They all listened and took on Elmo and Ion. Eddy ran up to Elmo and said, "I'm back!"

"Bring it!" They, once again, started clashing weapons and Eddy deflected with his shield and bung it back into him, knocking him over. Eddy knocked him out as Joaquel reappeared.

"Double Dork! You and Eddy take him on! Nazz and I will take this guy out!' They nodded and ran towards him. He swung his club as Eddy guarded but the strength was too good for him, he was sent flying backwards. _Ready for this? Tractor Beam! _The spell reappeared and dealt great damage to him.

Nocturne yelled, "Get the mage!" Ion swiftly took out a bomb and chucked it towards him, nailing him head on and out of the fight.

"Double D! You'll pay!" Nazz managed to trip him in the instant he was standing still to knock him over and finish him. "Help!" Eddy was sent flying against the wall for the last time.

"Ready Nazz?" Kevin asked.

"Let's do it!" Nazz replied. Nazz slide under Joaquel and slashed up his back. He tried to turn around but Kevin slashed him rapidly finishing him. "Way to go!" Nazz cheered.

Jarvis blocked Nocturne's blade again but this time he got knocked backwards. "Say good night!" Nocturne widely slashed Jarvis against a wall as the sword hit another person. Jack was apparently sneaking up from behind. "Are you ready kids?" He asked.

Nazz and Kevin stood firmly with their swords drawn. "Brave little knights, are we?"

"Let's go Nazz!" Kevin cried they began to charge, but a voice came from behind, "HALT!" Gerald appeared from the stairs going up. "Long time no see."

"Gerald." Nocturne growled. Nazz took advantage of the moment and used a resurrecting item on Double D and Ed because they were the only two close enough. "Nocturne. Why did you kidnap the Princess?"

Nocturne laughed, "I was going to use her as blackmail for money." The Princess appeared from behind Gerald. "You evil!" She said.

Nocturne sighed, "You beat this time Gerald but…" He threw something at the ground, which blinded everyone, "I'll be back!" The blinding light went away and he was gone.

"What was that about?" Nazz asked. Nazz, Kevin, Double D, and Ed all the sudden felt sick. "Man I'm gonna hurl!" Kevin knelt over.

"Crud! Tainted gas! Princess cover your mouth and nose!" Gerald demanded. They both did it as the Cul-de-sac kids fell over…

- Forest Metropolis -

"Lord Nogueira?" Johnny asked, "Will you take a visitor?"

"Why sure Johnny. But who is it?" He asked. Johnny signaled to Rolf to come in.

"I am Rolf son-of-a-Dwarven-god. I have come due to the danger that threatens the land of Radiata." Rolf replied. "Also friend of Johnny 2x4."

"Yes. What you say about the danger. What is it you speak of?" He asked.

"Rolf speaks of the growing of man's greed. The Radiata Knights grow vicious over stuff. It's only a matter of time until a dragon shows themselves. If one does the Radiata Knights will take it as a threat and will surely strike. Once it does, war may start." Rolf explained.

"I see." Lord Nogueira pondered, "Nice work traveling around to worn us of this tragedy, and you have more to worn, yes? So traveling alone may be hard. Johnny, you will accompany Rolf. Understood?"

"Awesome! I get to leave the forest!" Johnny cheered. Rolf smiled at his friend; "Rolf thanks you for this nice gift."

"Also," Nogueira continued, "Please stay here for the night and retire early. I will have a note to let you get to the Light Elves. Also, leave early at dawn so you can make it pass the Wind Mountainous before too late." They both nodded, "Alright. Johnny can you show Rolf to your rooms?"

"Sure! This way Rolf!" Johnny speed out of the room.

Rolf turned to Nogueira and thanked, "Thank you for listening." Nogueira smiled and nodded. Rolf turned and left the room.

- Radiata Castle -

Gerald, Princess Bellflower, and Daniel all approached the castle. "Well, thanks for saving me Mr. Gerald. And Daniel, thanks for being so nice to me."

Daniel blushed and replied, "No problem. Thanks for going back to the house to find me. I wouldn't of known where to go." Bellflower giggled. She waved good-bye and walked through the large gate and into the castle.

"You like her don't you?" Gerald asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Daniel replied.

Gerald laughed loudly and Daniel sighed, "They're gonna be teasing me about that tomorrow." They both turned and left for the fighters guild.

- Thieves Guild -

"Sorry your plan didn't work out Nocturne." A woman said to him.

"It's ok." He took a large gulp of his drink. "I'll still get that duel out of Gerald."

* * *

_Ok there it is! I had a good time with this chapter. Please R&R! Have any suggestions or constructive critisism? Go ahead and give it to me! I'm all for getting better! (And more reviewers) Also, I may re write the first few chapters. _


	16. A Special Visitor

_Hey, here's a really really late chapter. Sorry about that. Thought I'm hoping to start writing faster. Anyways, enjoy. Anyways heres a list of characters that aren't important but appear in this chapter. _

_**Gregory- **A Corporal in Theatre Vancoor. Part of Gerald's Zweit Squad. A highly skilled warrior who generally __doesn't talk much but he does when he's around his group. He goes into a fit of rage when someone critizies Gerald. He wears a horned helmet with bulky armor that covers the__top half of his body and he wears a blue shirt underneath. As a person he is a little-bit-more-than-average build and weilds a lance._

_**David- **He admires Gerald so much that he's pratically becoming his clone. He wears a horned helmet with red cloth armor and had large brown boots. As a person he is average size and weilds twin blades in battle, one red, one blue._

_** Gene- **The typical "lone wolf" of Theatre Vancoor. Eventually he became a normal person in the guild and adjusted. He wears a face covering helmet with holes and has blue cloth armor with brown boots. As a person he is average size and weilds a schimitar._

* * *

Chapter 16: A Special Visitor

- Eddy's Room, 7 AM -

"Aphelion! Where are ye Aphelion!" A loud Scottish voice rang. Eddy's eyes cracked open and he moaned.

"Why can't I _ever _get a good nights sleep?" He asked himself as he got out of bed, "It's always someone yelling or screaming. What next?" He walked over to the door and went outside. He heard the voice from the square and approached it. He screamed, "Be quiet you-" He froze when he saw the guy. He was a tall wide man with red hair and a match in his mouth as some sort of cigarette. He also wore strange tribal looking clothing.

"I'm sorry. I'm just looking for Aphelion. Have ye seen 'em?" The man asked.

"Aphelion?" Eddy asked, "Who the heck is he?"

The man smiled, "Me friend! I've got his scent in this area of the world."

"Scent?" Eddy's jaw dropped. Was this guy a man or some sort of dog? "Sorry, haven't meet anybody with that name in this area, and I live here!"

"Will ye help me?" He asked simply.

Eddy pouted, "No way! You woke me up early! I had a tough day yesterday! You couldn't pay me anything to help you!"

"Really?" The man wondered. "Not even for this currency used by the town of Radiata?"

"Currency?" Eddy looked up. "Money!" He dove towards it but the man held it up.

"All 500,000 could be yours if ye help me." He was obviously bribing.

"ALL RIGHT!" Eddy was drooling. "Lets get looking!" He darted off down the street asking everyone about this "Aphelion". The man called, "By the way. Me names Parsec."

"All right Parsec! Lets get moving!" Eddy was a loaded springboard.

- Olacion Order, 7:30 AM -

Double D walked through the doors to the temple and saw Jimmy and Sarah talking as they cleaned the altar. "Jimmy! Sarah!" They looked up and saw the kindest of the Eds in the temple. "Double D? What are you doing here?" Sarah asked as they walked closer to him.

"Thought I would just stop by to say hello." Double D replied.

"Well then, hello." Jimmy said, "We're preparing the altar for Kain."

"Kain? The head Priest?" Double D asked.

"Yep!" Sarah piped, "The best in the business!" Double D and Jimmy laughed at this.

"So Sarah, do you know any magic?" Double D asked this right out of the blue.

Sarah looked at him, "Yah, Master Fernando said I was actually quite talented at healing spells." Double D looked surprised. That seemed opposite then what he would expect.

Double D laughed, "Really?"

"Yah." She replied, "It took me by surprise too."

"Let's try in here next." A, oh, too familiar voice rang.

Sarah moaned, "Not him." Eddy and Parsec walked into the chapel.

"Picking up a bigger scent yet, big guy?" Eddy asked.

Parsec sniffed the air, "Nope." Eddy sighed.

"Greetings Eddy." Double D spoke.

"Double D!" Eddy burst, ""Buddy. Pal. Do you by an chance know of someone named Aphelion?"

Double D thought for a second, "Sorry Eddy, but no." Eddy moaned. Double D was really suspicious, "What for Eddy?"

"Uh…uh…nothing!" Eddy exclaimed, "Gotta go! Plenty more places to check! Bye! Let's go Parsec." They hurried out of the room.

Jimmy laughed, "That's just like him."

"Yah." Sarah agreed, "There's gotta be dangols involved." They laughed.

Double D said, "Hmm. I've got somewhere to be. It was nice talking to you."

"Bye Double D!" They both said in unison. He left the chapel and walked down the street towards Theatre Vancoor. Along the way Jack walked up from his and Eds house beneath the bridge, "Morning Double D." He said sleepily.

"Good morning Jack." Double D replied, "Great day isn't it?"

Jack answered, "Yah but I just don't get Eds. Some days he's up at five, others he doesn't wake up. It's weird."

Double D laughed, "Yah, well none of us get him." Jack laughed as well. "So have you heard of anyone named Aphelion?"

"Aphelion? No." Jack replied. "Why?"

"Eddy's looking for him." Double D answered.

Jack looked confused, "For what?"

"Someone named Parsec." Double D said.

Jack stopped walking, "What's with the weird names?" Double D shrugged.

"Well," Double D said to him, "I was just on my way to see Elwen. You wanna come?"

Jack shrugged, "What else is there to do?" They continued walking towards the guild. The entered it through the stairs to the second floor and continued up to the forth floor, which also served as Elwen's personal room. Double D knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Her voice seemed clearer.

"Private Double D Russell and Private Jack Russell." Double D called.

"Please wait one second." Elwen called back. There was silence for about three seconds and she called again, "Come in please." They entered the room to see her in her normal armor. "Jack, I've been meaning to speak to you."

"About what?" He asked.

"A promotion."

Jack's eyes shot open, "A PROMOTION?!"

Double D smiled at his friend, "Good job, Jack." He turned to Elwen. "Elwen, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it." She asked. "When you'll get a promotion?" She laughed.

Double D chuckled and said, "No, by any chance do you know Parsec or Aphelion?" She looked at him.

"Yes…I do know Parsec." She replied.

"Really?" Double D was surprised, "I thought no body would know him."

Elwen asked, "Can you bring him to me?"

"Sure." Double D smiled, "I'll get right on it."

"Thank you, and Jack could you help him also?" She asked.

"Sure." Jack smiled, "I'll do anything now that I'm a squad leader." They left the room and she stood there alone.

"Why is he here?"

- In between Olacion Order and Vareth Institution -

"Smell him yet?" Eddy groaned.

Parsec smelled the air. "Not yet I'm afraid." Eddy sighed.

"Can I have the money is advance?" He asked hopefully. Parsec shook his head for no. "Aww why not?" He complained.

"Cause you could just leave me here." Parsec said.

Eddy looked up at him, "You could do this on your own you know. I'm just walking places." His eyes shot open.

"Oh. So I guess I have no reason to pay you." Parsec turned away.

"WAIT!" Eddy yelled, "I CAN STILL HELP!"

Parsec turned around again, "Do ye know where Aphelion is?" He asked.

"Umm…" Eddy lied, "Yah. I think he's…at the Warrior's Guild!" Parsec smiled.

"Why didn't ye just say that before squirt?" He laughed. Eddy growled at his comment.

"NO ONE CALLS ME SQURIT!!!" He screamed. Parsec stared at him,

"Oh I see then….you would rather the name 'shrimp' then?" He asked. Eddy began to fume.

"NO! MY NAME'S EDDY!" He yelled. They could hear it echo through the city. Parsec just laughed heartily. Eddy glared at him, "What are you yelling about?"

"Most kids like nick names. Like shrimp and squirt. But I guess ye different." He said.

"Those are insults." Eddy muttered.

"Eddy!" Double D's voice called.

"What?" Eddy called back. "If you're wondering about the money, I don't have it yet!"

Double D and Jack approached them from the Olacion Order direction. "We found someone who knows him." Double D said.

"Really? Who?" Eddy asked.

"Elwen!" Jack exclaimed, "She knows anything and everyone!"  
"Will ye take me to her?" Parsec asked.

"Sure, it's this way." Double D replied.

Eddy walked up beside Double D as they left for Theatre Vancoor. "If you want the cash, you can't have it."

"So there was cash involved." Double D answered.

"Umm…better not keep her waiting!" Eddy said as he ran down the street.

- Back at Theatre Vancoor -

They knocked on Elwen's door yet again. "Come in." She called.

They entered the room with Parsec and stopped in front of her desk. "Here he is, Elwen." Double D said.

"Thank you Double D." She said sweetly, "Now could you be kind enough to give us time alone?"

"Sure." Double D and Jack said and they turned and left.

"Wait!" Eddy yelled.

"What is it?" Elwen moaned.

"I want my 500,000 dangols!" Eddy said pointing at Parsec.

"Fine. Here ye are kid. Have a nice day, and thank you." Parsec said. Eddy snatched it and ran. "Now to get to business." Elwen walked to the door and closed it behind Eddy.

"It's been a long time." Elwen stated as she turned around.

"Yes, you're right." Parsec replied, "In fact, I thought you'd be dead by now."

Elwen looked at him as she moved her hand to her hip, "I could say the same thing."

"There I was looking for Aphelion, but who do those kids take me too, but you?" Parsec joked.

"In the old days, I would of drawn my sword the moment I saw you." Elwen said sharply.

Parsec smiled, "So that must mean, that after all this time, you know you can't beat me."

"What it means," Elwen countered, "is, that I have no reason to fight you now."

"I really don't understand humans at all…" Parsec sighed.

"You don't need to do you?" Elwen asked.

"…Maybe not."

"Unfortunately, I don't know where Aphelion is." Elwen answered his un-spoken question.

Parsec shrugged, "Is that so? Those kids made it sound like you would know. Oh well, at least I got to see an old friend."

"Don't lie." Elwen snapped, "We were never friends. That's the truth and you know it."

Parsec sighed yet again, "Aye. I was just trying a little human hypocrisy." Parsec left the room in a hurry.

Elwen looked down a little bit at the floor, "So, the time is drawing near…"

- Down on the first floor -

Eddy stared at the bag of dangols with his mouth wide open. "Money…"

Double D sighed, "I hate it when he gets money. He's always like this."

"Really?" Jack asked. "By the way, have you seen Ed this morning?"

"No…" Double D answered, "I thought he was your room mate."

"He is but…" Jack explained, "He left before I woke up this morning."

"Exercises maybe." Double D thought out loud.

Thanos left the bathroom and walked by them, he stopped for a second then inched back over. "That Ed kid told me to tell you guys that he took a mission and left with Clive to do the mission." They both blinked.

"That was weird." Jack stated.

"But lucky." Double D finished for him. He shot a look at Eddy, "Just put the money somewhere safe!"

"Good idea!" Eddy recovered from his trans. He took it out and started shoving it in his pockets. Double D watched the money fly into its new location but saw something weird about the money.

"Can I see a dangol?" He asked.

"Sure, but you better give it back!" Eddy replied and threw one at him. He held it up so he could see it better and saw immediately what it was. He felt as if he was about to burst out laughing but he knew this would be a big shot to Eddy.

"Eddy…" he said holding out the dangols, "These aren't real dangols. They have Parsec's picture on them."

"You're just jealous…" Double D shoved it in front of his face. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!! He tricked me!" He screamed.

"Wow, that old wheezer is good." Jack commented. Eddy shot out of the table and up the stairs. When he left Double D burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"Eddy used to scam people all of the time." He replied, "But he fell for this. He tried this in second grade." Jack joined in on the laughing.

"WHERE IS HE?!" They could hear Eddy's yelling from Elwen's office. They stopped immediately.

"Uh-oh." They both muttered in unison.

Up with Eddy…"Where'd he go?!" Eddy snapped, "I wanna know pronto!"

Elwen laughed, "He left already. But don't worry, he got a lot of people with his fake money."

"He didn't go through the lobby so…" Eddy thought out loud.

"He left through the second floor." Elwen told him. Eddy darted out of the room.

- _Groaning at the Sewers_ -

"Ah we dere yet?" Clive asked. "Ah need to get back for confessionals."

"We need to save Radiata though." Ed complained, "So we have to stop the moans from the sewers."

Clive smiled, "Ok." They continued down the path until they meet a girl from the Warrior's Guild. "Hey there." Clive said happily.

She looked confused, "What are you guys doing here?"

Ed smiled, "I'm a warrior looking for the moaning sound."

She snapped her fingers; "You must be Ed from those four new recruits. My name's Alicia. You said you were looking for the source of the moaning right?"

"Yup."

"Well it was really loud from this direction, follow me." Alicia turned around as the two boys followed her. They walked by the tainted water for about ten minutes by this time it was really loud groaning.

"Can you hear it?" She asked. They both smiled and nodded. They walked a little bit further and saw a giant green gunk like monster waiting for them.

"There it is!" Ed yelled.

"So what do we do?" Alicia asked.

"Attack!" It moaned loudly and stretched out towards them. Ed and Alicia quickly drew they're weapons and they all dodged the blow. Miniature versions of it rose up from the water and began to attack them also. Ed slammed his axe into one of them sending pieces of the gooey water everywhere.

Alicia called to him, "Take out the minions. I've got the big one!" He nodded and smashed another one. Alicia flew behind the giant one and gave it a few quick slashes and backed of a little bit. The thing paid no attention to her but instead inhaled deeply. "Watch out!" She yelled.

It let go its breath spewing slime everywhere in the direction and poisoning Ed. "It hurts inside…" He moaned. Alicia slashed a few more times and upper cutted on it gaining its attention. Ed smashed another one of the minions and recoiled in pain. "It keeps on hurting!" he cried.

"Use an antidote!" Alicia recommended. Ed looked at her. "Don't tell me-" She got knocked backwards by it's attack.

"I know! I know!" Clive hopped up and down. "Here ya go!" He threw it at Ed and it cured the poison. Ed hopped back up and smashed the forth minion. Only four left…

Alicia recovered from the blow and jabbed her sword into it. "It's not working…" She retreated slightly. It tried to chase after her but it was too big so instead it inhaled and shot the muck at her. She was blown back into the wall but she wasn't poisoned like Ed was. "Take this!" Ed cried as he smashed his sixth muck-based monster.

"How can I help?" Clive wondered. "Oh I know!" Even though she was barley injured he decided to cast a spell. _Moonlight Heal!! _Clive yelled healing Alicia a little bit. She smiled friendly at him and ran back towards the monster. Ed smashed the last muck monster and looked at the one in front of him. He chopped his axe into the monsters sighed and it went strait through it like gelatin. "That's it!" Alicia exclaimed.

"What?" Ed asked as he rapidly smashed his axe into the monster.

"Take this." She threw a egg like dumpling at Ed who caught it. "Eat it!"

"Ed good at eating!" Ed cheered. He ate the dumpling and felt the energy boost up in him. The red flames of volty blasts appeared around him.

"Now give it a good smash!" Alicia advised.

_ALIEN SMASHDOWN!! _Ed raised his axe up. It got a green aura and Ed jumped high into the air. He spun around and around and sent the axe hurling to the ground. The axe soared through the monster. Ed landed on the ground and gabbed his axe and finished it off by smashing it ten times into the monster. The monster exploded, sending muck everywhere.

"We won! We won! I did it!" Ed cheered as he a Clive cheered in victory. Alicia smiled at the two of them and said; "Now we need to get out of here."

- 6:00 PM Theatre Vancoor Lobby -

"I can't believe he got away…" Eddy moaned with his head lying on the table. Many people from the guild sat in the lobby and talked around this hour so it was as crowded as it could be. You could easily hear other peoples conversations and sometimes people would take their helmets off (like Gareth and Gregory) if it got too hot.

"I hope Ed's alright." Double D said to Jack and Eddy at the four seat table as Gregory leaned over they're table from the unoccupied seat.

"He'll be fine." Jack replied pushing David further ahead as he fake fought with Gene (yes the quiet one).

Double D moved to the left as Gregory's lance fell over his shoulder and onto the table. "This place isn't as nice at night."

"Of course not!" Gregory joked as he reached for his weapon.

"My money…" Eddy was still mourning. Ed entered the room from the basement and walked over to Thanos.

"Hey Ed!" Jack called to Ed, "Come here!" Ed acknowledged that he saw it and turned something in to Thanos and walked over to them.

"Gregory, could you move for Ed?" Double D asked nicely.

"If he can move me." Gregory laughed.

"Isn't he usually a man of no words?" Double D whispered to Jack.

"Yah…" Jack replied, "But when he's with Gerald he's quite the opposite of that." They both laughed.

Ed approached the table and said, "Are you in trouble Jack?"

Jack stared at him. "Not that I know of…why?"

"Thanos wants to see you." Ed replied as he left for the stairs.

Jack got up from the table as Double D called, "Ed! Wait! Where are you going?" He sighed. "I wish he'd talk to us more."

"My money…" Eddy sighed.

"Good lord!" Double D cried, "Get over it!"

"So I have to take a mission right now?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Thanos crossed his arms. "That's how it is." Jack nodded and left the area with a quest slip in hand.

He arrived back at the table and said, "I gotta go do a quest right now."

"Really? I'll assist you since Eddy is still mourning." Double D replied.

Jack answered, "Sorry, you can't. It says come alone." Double D eyed the slip carefully. It was titled: _Top Secret Mission_.

"Ok…" He replied. Jack smiled and left the building and went towards the designated meeting area: The bridge next to the Vareth Institution.

- _Top Secret Mission _-

"Ok, I'm here!" Jack announced as he arrived at the area. The area was deserted. "Anyone here?" No answer. "Is there some secret password? It must be on the slip…"

A thief flew over the wall to his left and attacked him but Jack flew backwards. "You fell for it?" The burglar asked, "You're as stupid as they come Sergeant Jack Russel of Vancoor!"

"Well I can take you!" Was Jack's reply. He rammed his sword handle into the guys stomached and kicked him down. "Easy enough."

"Get him!" Five more flew over the wall.

"Whoa!"

_Air Thrust!! _A gust of air blasted threw three of them down for the count. "It seemed suspicious." Jack turned and saw Double D with his sword pointing at the thieves. "Let's get them." Jack slashed at one of them as Double D charged at the other one. The all collided blades with each other and threw each other backwards. "Let's give it a shot! _10,000 volts, take that! Lightning!!_" A strong bolt of lightning smited the attacking thief.

"Yow!" The thief flew backwards and into the wall.

"Take this!" Jack pulled back his sword and aimed it carefully then thrusted it into the last thief nearly killing him. "Hah. Easy as pie!"

"Isn't it 'piece of cake'?" Double D asked. Jack shrugged. "Well now that they're taken care of. Want to return to Theatre Vancoor?"

"Sure, but why did you come when I told you not to?" Jack asked.

Double D laughed, "Well, Eddy was getting on my nerves, Gregory was getting to telling Gerald his fighting stories, and that note was just suspicious." Jack nodded.

- Theatre Vancoor -

"Here you go." Jack handed it back to Thanos. "Mission complete." Thanos sighed and nodded as Jack returned to the table. Surprisingly, most of the people left already. There was Jarvis and Daniel near the door, Gerald's squad telling stories to the left of them, and they're table, which was near the stairs. They sat down and glared at Eddy, who still hadn't recover.

"GET OVER IT!" Jack yelled at him.

"Guys guess what?" Ed smiled happily at them.

"What is it Ed?" Double D.

"I'm a sar…sargent…like Jack!" Ed beamed happily.

"You're a sergeant?!" Double D gasped.

Jack replied, "What to do Ed!"

"Yah." Double D continued, "I didn't expect that to happen so soon. Why did she give it to you?"

"She said Alicia said I had potential and Elwen made me what he is!" Ed said happily.

Double D smiled, "Let's go celebrate!"

- Radiata Castle -

Nazz took a few bites of her meal and looked out the window. "Why am I in the knights?" She said quietly to herself, "I mean, it was cool at first until Kevin got high rank and is a jerk now. He's almost a duplicate of Cross…" She took a few more bites. Outside the window the sun was setting changing the color of the sky and giving a nice look across the town.

"Hey Nazz." Kevin's voice called.

She faked a smile and turned around, "Yah?"

"Wanna go eat up stairs with the Generals today?" He asked.

_That means Cross too. _"No thanks Kevin. I'm happy here." Nazz replied.

Kevin looked confused, "Why not? I can't do this everyday you know."

"Well…" Nazz thought for a second, "I don't really like one of the Generals."

"Really? Which one?" He asked. He didn't wait for a answer, "Oh. So General Dynas is getting on your nerves too?"

"_Dynas?_" Nazz snapped, "No. Your friend Cross. He was hitting on me when he is engaged to marry Lady Ridley!"

"Cross?" Kevin looked at her like she was crazy. "He's cool. He's teaching me how to become his successor once he takes the Commander position. I'll be General and Dynas will be Corporal under us." He laughed.

"Cross isn't cool!" Nazz was getting angry, "He's a jerk!"

"He's also your superior! So respect him!" Kevin snapped back. Nazz glared at him and hurried off. Kevin sighed and looked down at the table.

Nazz rushed down the hall towards her room to pack. She couldn't take being in the knights anymore. "Lady Nazz, do you know Double D Russell?"

She looked up and saw Ridley. "Yes I do Lady Ridley." She replied nicely.

"Can you deliver this to him?" She handed her a letter.

"Sure…" Nazz looked at it.

"Also." Ridley handed her another one, "This one's yours. Just so you know it's a invitation to my birthday party."

Nazz bit her lip. "Actually Lady Ridley…I was about to quit the knights…"

Ridley looked at her, "Really, why?"

"General Kevin and General Cross." Nazz told her, "Kevin used to be my friend but now he's bossing me around. And Cross…is just a jerk!"

"So I'm not the only one…" Ridley sighed. "But can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Nazz smiled.

"Wait until my birthday party to quit." Ridley said.

"Why? I wouldn't want to quit on your birthday." Nazz looked concerned.

"On my birthday I have the right to disband people, and I'll disband you. Otherwise you'll have to wait two weeks to resign." Ridley stated.

"Really? Thanks!" Nazz smiled. "I'll deliver the letter right now!"

"Thanks..!" Ridley fell part way to the floor.

"Are you ok Lady Ridley?" Nazz bent down to her.

"Just…" Ridley stood back up, "A little dizzy." Nazz looked at her worrying.

- Double D's Dorm -

"That was a good dinner." Double D said to himself as he opened the door to his dorm room. He walked into the room and threw his backpack onto his desk. "Dirty,dirty,dirty." He muttered in his usual way.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Who could that be?" He asked. He walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Hi Double D."

**- Jack and Ed's Room -**

**"Exercise, Exercise**." Ed sang happily.

Jack looked at him, "I thought you only exercised in the morning."

"Now that I'm what you are…" He squatted down, "I have to go more!" Jack sighed.

"Why do I have to have you as a partner…" Jack sighed.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Yah, who is it?" Jack called.

"It's me." A muffled voice came through the door.

Jack walked over to the door and opened it up, "IT'S YOU!!!"

* * *

_**New to Friends List**_

_ **Clive- **A priest from the Olacion Order. A bit mediocre at it also. And...hes also a prodigy in his home town, but he works at being the best he can be._

_Cliffhanger! Not a big one though... so read and review!_


	17. Ridley's Birthday Party

_Ok, I managed to update this sooner than usual. Also this is the beginning of the plot twists and the main story begins! If you need the description of any of the characters in this chapter check Chapter 16. _

* * *

Chapter 17: Ridley's Birthday Party

"It's you!!!" Jack screamed and pointed. "What are you doing here, Pops?"

Leonard leaned forward, "Stop calling me pops! Anyway, I have a message for you." He handed him a letter.

Jack cocked his head, "A message? From who?"

"From Lady Ridley." He replied, "She's having a birthday party at the castle tomorrow."

"Cool a party!" Ed cheered.

"She wants you two to come, too. That's what she said, at least." Leonard finished.

Jack smiled widely, "You mean, Ridley's feeling better!?"

"Yep."

"PARTY!" Ed sang.

"Wow, that's great news and all…But…" Jack sighed.

Leonard was confused, "What is it?"

"Why did she invite me? She didn't like me as she did the others." He asked.

Leonard rubbed his head, "I don't know. She just asked me to ask you." He stopped, "Anyways, just make sure and come, alright?"

Ed sprang up, "OK!"

"For sure…" Leonard turn to leave, "Hey, wait! I'm not a knight anymore, how will I get into the castle?"

Leonard laughed, "Just show the guards the invitation."

"Alright. I'll be there. See ya pops." Leonard groaned and left.

"PARTY! PARTY!" Ed continued to sing.

- Double D's Dorm -

"What are you doing here?" Double D asked.

"Lady Ridley told me to give you this." Nazz said and handed him an invitation.

Double D examined it. "Thank you Nazz…Is something wrong?"

Nazz was looking nervously at the ground. "Umm…well Double D, I've been thinking…"

Double D looked at her. "Would you like to come in?"

She nodded and sat down in a seat near the door. "Well…I've been thinking about quitting the knights."

Double D's eyes shot open, "Really? For sure?!"

"Yah…" She replied, "I mean, everything's changed. For the worse. Kevin's become a jerk. Like Cross."

"Like Cross." Double D asked, "That bad?"

"Yah." Nazz answered, "And he's turning into his clone. Earlier tonight, he demanded that I respect Cross!"

Double D was awe struck. "He's at a new height."

"You mean…" Nazz asked, "He's been a jerk to you before?"

"Well." Double D replied, "Eddy usually made him mad. So he was mean to us."

"Oh…well. What do you think I should do?" Nazz looked at him.

Double D smiled, "If you really don't like the knights I'll talk to Elwen. I may be able to get you in."

She smiled widely, "Thank you Double D!" She flew up and hugged him. "That's so nice of you!"

Double D blushed furiously. "Uhh…sure!"

"I'm going to quit the knights!" She exclaimed. "Bye!" She flew out the door.

"Bye Nazz!" He called after her.

- The Next Day -

"Good day sir." The person sitting at the reception desk in the dorm called to Double D.

"Good day to you too." Double D called back.

"Breakfast being served at the institution is open to the public today." He said.

"Really?" Double D asked. "Well thank you." He left the dorm and looked at the Institution. "I should give it a try…" He walked towards the large factory like building. He went through the front doors and into the lobby. "Welcome to the Vareth Institution." She said.

"Thank you." Double D replied. "Is the cafeteria through here?"

"Yes sir." She answered.

Double D nodded and entered the room. A lot of students were in here and eating already. "Umm. A bit weird, but ok." He got in line for the meal. He read the menu and made up his mind. The person in front of him seemed to still be thinking. They had long black hair and white robes on with a black headband. "Excuse me mam but are you ready?" Double D asked.

"I'm a guy." A guys voice came from in front of him.

"Erk!" Double D felt dizzy, "I'm so sorry! You just-!"

"Look feminine." He finished for him. "Yes I get that a lot."

"I'm really sorry." Double D continued, "Please forgive me."

"It's fine really." He replied, "Much worse has happened before. I've been asked out by a guy before."

"Really?" Double D chuckled.

"Yah." He said, "And I think some guys stalk me. I mean I can feel eyes on me."

Double D looked around and saw no one spying. "Well, I'm sorry for the mistake. My name's Eddward 'Double D' by the way."

"My names Felix. I'm pleased to meet you." He held out his hand and Double D shook it, "Are you a new student?"

"No. I just live in a dorm here." Double D answered. "Are you?"

"Yes." Felix answered, "But I can feel a strong force of magic and knowledge from you. You should consider joining."

"It would be too hard." Double D answered, "Being in Vareth and Theatre Vancoor at the same time."

"You're in Theatre Vancoor?" He asked.

"Yah, I'm a new recruit though." Double D sighed.

Felix looked puzzled, "Can you use magic?"

Double D nodded, "Yes, it's better then my physical attack also."

"Then why did you join Vancoor?" Felix asked.

"My friends are in it and…" He couldn't tell him what had happened. "I would rather stick by them at the moment." He finished.

"Ahh. Friendship." Felix thought.

"Next." The Cafeteria worker called.

"Coming." Felix replied, "Would you like to eat breakfast with me?"

"Sure." Double D answered. They went through the line and got their food and sat down at a near by table. "Why did you decide to join Vareth Institution, Felix?"

"The headmaster learned about my photographic memory." Felix explained.

"Really?" Double D asked, "Is that rare?" It sounded like an odd question indeed.

"Well," Felix took a bite of his food, "I have a different type of photographic memory. I can pretty much take pictures with my mind."

"Interesting…" Double D thought.

"It takes a lot of energy thought." Felix finished.

"I see." Double D replied, "A power like that sounds like it would."

"Would you like to see?" He asked.

"Well I wouldn't want to make you…" Felix suddenly weakened. "Did you use it?"

"Yes." Felix breathed, "It can be useful though."

"I see how it could." Double D agreed. "Do you have any idea how you got the power?"

"I inherited it." Felix said, "From my parents. They were seers."

"Oh." Double D made out.

"Excuse me." A shy voice made out from behind them.

Double D turned around, "Yah?" He asked.

"Umm…I heard you're in Theatre Vancoor and I was wondering…" The boy was named Aidan from before.

"Do you have a job for me?" Double D wondered.

"Well…" Aidan thought, "Some what." Double D stared at him, "You see, my dad's one of the head mages here and I thought I might want to live up to his legacy, you see? So I was wondering…if you ever get a job, will you take me with you?"

Double D smiled, "Of course. I've got to live up to my parents also, so I know how it feels."

Aidan smiled, "Thanks!" He turned and ran off.

"That was nice of you." Felix said from behind him.

"Well…" Double D turned around again, "I feel bad for him, I mean, no one seems to be nice to him."

"Yah." Felix sighed, "Well, no one likes him because he can be a bit of a snot sometimes."

"Oh." Double D froze.

"Well, I better be off to class. It was nice meeting you!" Felix said as he got up, "If you ever need any help, give me a call and I'll try!" Felix waved farewell and left.

"Bye." Double D waved after him and left the room.

- Eddy's Room -

"Come on men! Keep working for it!" Weapons clashed from outside Eddy's window. Eddy awoke and looked at the clock. 7:45 AM.

Eddy shrugged, "It's a start." He arose from the bed and got dressed. He left the house and looked towards Vancoor Square on his way out. Gerald, Gregory, and David were all out there training. "Bad location." Eddy muttered as he turned towards Vancoor.

He entered the room to see Jack and Ed sitting at the same table as yesterday with Conrad standing next to them. "You see…my dad needs me to do something so…"

"Fine." Jack muttered. "Why me?"

Conrad walked away happily. Eddy approached the table and sat down, "What was that about Jack?"

"Have you gotten over it?" Jack asked as he glared at him.

Eddy sighed, "Yah…now get on with it."

"He paid me to bring him with me on easy missions." Jack said.

"People pay you! I need to get promoted." Eddy grinned evilly, "Then I'd be getting Dangols left and right!" He broke out laughing.

"Umm…" Jack was scared of Eddy.

"I don't know what's going on." Ed said in his usual way.

Double D entered through the main entrance and walked up to Thanos and handed him a few slips of paper. "Hey Double D!" Jack called.

"Good morning Jack, Ed, Eddy." Double D greeted as he sat down. "I'm surprised to see you three…Erm…two up so early."

Jack groaned, "Ed."

"Racket outside." Eddy sighed.

"The usual." They stated in unison.

"Ok…well have you guys added anyone to your friends lists?" Double D asked.

Ed smiled, "Clive is on mine!"

"Umm…lucky for you Ed." Double D replied.

"Conrad just bribed his way onto mine." Jack said, "But I'll make him work. Who's yours?"

"I just meet a few mages today. Felix and Aidan." Double D said.

"Aidan?!" Eddy chocked. "That brat?!"

"Yes Eddy. Aidan." Double D groaned, "I felt bad for him."

"Who's Felix?" Ed asked worryingly.

"Just a friend Ed." Double D knew what was on his mind, "He won't replace you."

"Yay!" Ed cheered.

"I got none." Eddy pouted. "No one talks to me."

"You'll find one." Double D reassured. The door to the guild opened up and the three from earlier walked in.

"Oh great, it's the 'lets train and make everyone wake up' group." Eddy complained. Gerald and David sat down at the table near the door however Gregory approached them. "Oh fun, he's probably gonna talk tough again." He threw his head onto the table.

"Could you guys help me?" He asked.

"Sure." Double D and Jack answered in unison.

"You've been to Earth Valley before…right?" He seemed unsure.

"Earth Valley?" Ed looked at him, "Dwarves!" He cheered.

"Umm…yes?" He looked at the two smarter people.

"Correct." Double D replied.

"Well, I've got a date tonight and I told my girlfriend that I would get her some Dwarven liquor." Gregory explained.

"You want us to do you grocery shopping?" Jack asked.

"No." Gregory looked at him. "Well I put it off until now but…I've got all day training with General Gerald."

"He's not a big deal." Eddy said, it being muffled by the table.

"What?" Gregory's arm twitched.

"Umm…back to the story please?" Double D changed the subject.

"Right." Gregory continued, "Well I don't have any time left to do it so…could one of you do it?"

"Sure." Double D's answer came.

He smiled and said, "Thanks I owe you one." He turned back to his squad.

Double D rose, "Well I'm off."

Ed ran up to him, "Can I come, can I come please?!"

"Sure Ed. We can see Rolf again." Double D said. "Wait. How will we buy it? You have to be 18 or older to buy the stuff."

"We can't go?" Ed asked sadly.

"No, wait here Ed. I'll go ask something." Double D walked towards Gregory. "Hey, Gregory, I can't buy it. I'm not old enough." He said.

Gregory knocked himself in the head. "Of course not. Sorry about that."

"But can I take you to Earth Valley via warp pig?" He asked.

Gregory thought for a second, "It could work but I would have to ask Gerald."

"Ask Gerald what?" Gerald walked up from behind him.

Gregory stood up and strait out said, "Can I fly to Earth Valley, get some liquor and come back real quick…sir."

Gerald laughed, "Sure. You shouldn't have to worry about David getting better then you in ten minutes." Gregory laughed also.

"Let's get moving." Gregory looked down at Double D.

"All right…Ed! We're leaving!" He called across the room.

"Yay!" Ed cheered and ran out the door. They began to leave but Ed came back in and said to Gregory. "Eddy told me to not tell you that he thinks you're crazy for thinking Gerald's that great."

"Ed…" Double D whispered, "He told you to not tell him."

"Oh." Ed replied, "You never heard that."

"WHAT?!" Gregory roared.

"Oh boy…" Double D stood in front of him, "He's tired! He doesn't mean what he says!"

"Move aside!" He shoved Double D aside and confronted Eddy, "Did you insult Gerald?"

Eddy looked at him sheepishly, "…no..." He answered meekly.

Gregory lifted him by the shoulders and shook him violently, "Gerald's the best thing to ever happen to Theatre Vancoor and you better respect him or you'll answer to me!" He stopped shaking him and dropped him. Eddy wormed backwards and against the wall in fear. "Ok, I'm ready."

Double D and Jack stared at him in disbelief. "Ok…" Double D mumbled. They left the building and went to the warp pig just out side town. "**Earth Valley**." They flew up into the air and landed outside the Dwarven city.

"Here we are; Earth Valley." Double D approached the door and it opened.

"We welcome friends of Rolf." The dwarf up top said. Double D smiled and entered along with Gregory. The door shut on Ed however. "He is not allowed inside!"

"Do I want to know?" Gregory asked.

"No." Double D sighed, "It's a really weird story." They walked through the town and entered the liquor store just on the other side of the pub they protected earlier.

"Thank you." Gregory said to the storekeeper, "Well lets get moving back." They left the building and walked back through the city.

Double D asked the gatekeeper, "Where is Rolf?"

"Rolf has left on a mission for the sake of the world." He called.

"Sake of the world?" He asked under his breath.

"Are you leaving or not?" The dwarf asked.

"Um yes." Double D called up to him.

"Well run out so he can't get in." The dwarf snapped the door open. They darted out as it closed behind them.

"We should be returning right?" Gregory asked with a grin on his face.

- Theatre Vancoor; Later that day -

"He's actually a nice guy if you don't insult his hero." Double D joked.

"He's psycho!" Eddy cried. "Did you see him attack me?!"

Double D sighed, "Well, what now?"

"Why don't we take a mission?" Jack offered.

"Naw. Its work." Eddy answered. They all glared at him.

"What else is there?" Jack asked, "Sit and talk around the table all day?"

"We could go scam!" Eddy's eyes shot open. "Yah! Scam!" Double D groaned.

Jack replied, "No. We don't want to get in trouble."

"I wanna fight!" Ed interjected.

"That's right! We could train!" Double D agreed with Ed. (somewhat)

"Ok." Jack stood up, "This could be fun."

- Radiata Castle, Top Floor -

"And that should go over there." Ridley finished with her instructions.

"Yes Lady Ridley." The man she was talking to walked away as Nazz approached her.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Yes. Do you really want to leave the knights?" Ridley asked.

"Yah. I thought about it long and hard and it's what I decided." Nazz answered.

"Ok. I'll relieve you of your duties tonight." Ridley smiled at her. "It sounds like you really want to do this."

"Yah. Kevin and Cross are really getting on my nerves." Nazz said.

"I know what you mean. I really have to merry that creep." Ridley sighed, "I mean, I don't think he even likes me."

"Cross?" Nazz asked. "Or Kevin? They're pretty much the same person." They both laughed. "Kevin's too loyal to him, if you ask me."

"A lot of men are." Ridley explained, "He's so violent men look up to him. I think he's going to start a war if he makes it to Larks position."

"Or if Kevin does." Nazz joked. "They are the same."

"Nazz!" Kevin called from the stairs.

"Speaking of Kevin…" Nazz sighed.

"What's up?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be in training right now?"

She glared at him, "Lady Ridley wanted to see me."

"Oh." He said looking at Ridley, "Can I ask you to see her later?" Nazz's face turned red with anger.

"I need to speak with her. _Now_." Ridley told him. "Can you come back later? Thanks." He turned back towards the stairs and left.

"Can you believe him?!" Nazz snapped, "He wanted me in training!"

"Why would he want that though?" Ridley asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't like that before." Nazz wondered. "Could Cross of told him something?"

"I wonder if Cross is up to something…" Ridley thought out loud.

"But what would me training have to do with it?" Nazz asked.

"I think he wants to talk to me alone." Ridley said. "So he tried to use Kevin to get you away."

"It makes sense." Nazz agreed. "Should I stay as you're body guard?"

Ridley thought for a few seconds, "If you're quitting, then I can find someone else."

"Actually, things are getting interesting here. I wish to stay a knight." Nazz said.

"Ok. Then tonight I will ask Princess Bellflower to promote you to my new bodyguard."

"Should we tell Kevin now?" Nazz offered.

"No." Ridley answered, "It isn't official yet. So for the rest of the day, you've got to stay away from Kevin. And don't go anywhere without me."

"Ok." Nazz smiled, "But why don't you want to talk to Cross? You're going to have to marry him anyways."

"That was before I…." Ridley stopped. "I don't want to marry that jerk. I'll find a way around it. I'll use the way father used to disband the Rose Cochon Brigade. Studying the laws of Radiata and the Knights." She looked towards the stairs and saw Kevin watching them. "Follow me." She whispered with as little amount motion as possible. They walked to the only part of the room where they couldn't be seen. "Kevin was watching us."

"Really?" Nazz asked, "Something has to be up."

Ridley walked back to the center of the area and caught him sneaking around where the refreshments are going to be. "He can't see the elevator right now." She said to Nazz. "Let's get out of here." She nodded in agreement and hurried down the stairs out of the giant top floor room.

"Oh, Ridley." The snobby arrogant voice rang.

"Cross." Ridley said under her breath.

"Happy birthday." Cross bowed in front of her. "Will we have the honor of dancing tonight?"

Ridley made a motion with her hand to tell Nazz to walk ahead to the elevator. "Actually. I have other plans."

"Really?"

- Theatre Vancoor; 30 min prior to party -

Double D entered the lobby wearing the tuxedo he was given for church days. He sat down with his friends that were also in tuxedos at the table. "Are you guys ready for her party?"

"Yah." Jack smiled, "I got her a pendent of an axe and a sword."

"Umm, Jack." Double D looked nervous.

"What?" Jack asked eyeing Double D suspiciously.

"It was a no gift party. Only people related to her could bring gifts." Double D explained.

"Well the knights are like family right?" Jack said, "Once family, always family." Jack crossed his arms a smiled.

"Good, so we _don't _need a gift?" Eddy asked.

"Yah." Double D answered.

"What are you so dressed up for?" Thanos asked as he walked by.

"We're going to Ridley's birthday party up at the castle." Jack replied. Thanos mouthed 'oh' and kept on walking.

Double D looked up at the time, "Shall we get moving?"

- Lady Ridley's Birthday Party -

Ridley stood in the center of the highly decorated ballroom with Nazz in her Sunday dress standing next to her. "Did Cross say anything suspicious earlier?"

"No." Ridley looked and greeted her guests. "He was just saying stuff."

"But what was with Kevin then?" Nazz asked.

"I don't know. But," Ridley shook hands with a noble passing by, "it was really suspicious."

"When will I get the promotion?" Nazz asked in a whisper.

"When Princess Bellflower arrives." Ridley explained, "We've been good friends for a while now."

Outside…

The group of four approached the castle. "Radiata Castle…It hasn't been too long since we had to leave it you know." Double D said.

"It feels like ages though…" Jack breathed.

Eddy ignored them and walked up to guard. "Mr. Knight, we all have one of these." They all pulled out their invitations.

"Ok. You may enter." The guard said casually. They entered the castle and turned left into the hallway. They proceeded down the hallway for a minute and then walked up the stairs until the forth floor. They turned right into another hallways and walked passed a lot of the head knight rooms (including Kevin's). They got to a large staircase that lead up to the fifth floor and went up it. The fifth floor was where the royalty stayed so guards were patrolling every inch of it. In front of them was an even bigger staircase that leads up to the Ballroom. The climbed the final set of stairs and entered the party. Around the area there were mainly knights, but every now and then you could see a few nobles. Above the room there was a large golden chandelier.

Jack looked through the crowd and asked, "Where's Ridley?"

"She's over there lover boy." Eddy replied meanly as he pointed to the other side of the room.

"Is that Nazz next to her?" Double D looked at them closely.

"Nazz?" Eddy asked. "Let's get moving!" He and Jack rushed across the room knocking some people out of their way as they ran.

"Ridley!" Jack called.

"Jack!" She said back to him. "You came!"

Jack chuckled, "Look at you, back on your feet. I knew you were just faking it." Ridley sighed, "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She said as the Eds approached. "About what happened."

"Huh?" Jack asked dumbfound.

"It wasn't your fault, you know." Double D said, trying to cheer her up.

"Hey Double D!" Nazz said cheerfully, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Double D walked off with Nazz.

"Grr." Eddy growled at Double D as he walked off with Nazz.

"This is a cool party!" Ed cheered and ran off towards the food. Eddy stomped off towards Double D and Nazz.

"Anyways…" Jack continued, "You're still worried about that?"

"Huh?" She asked.

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "It was really no big deal. I mean…the knights are so uptight. And Theatre Vancoor is more my style, you know?"

Ridley smiled with relief, "I'm glad…Listen, I…need to talk with you."

"Ridley!" Cross's much hated voice came from afar. Cross walked towards them with Kevin not far behind, eyeing Nazz and Double D.

"Oh, him…" Jack groaned.

"You're…Jack, right?" Cross asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Jack replied.

Cross smirked, "Disgraced formal members of the knights aren't usually allowed in the castle, are they?"

"Cross! What are you saying?" Ridley snapped, "He's here because I invited him!"

Jack and Cross turned to look at her. Jack rubbed his head again, "It's ok, forget it. I've got to be heading back anyways."

Ridley turned to him, "Jack, don't pay any attention to this idiot."

Jack smiled, "Ouch! You tell him Ridley! You're beginning to sound like your old self again!"

"Jack…"

Jack continued to smile at her, "If you ever want to talk, just stop by my place anytime, Ok?" She nodded, "See you!" He began to run out of the room. Ridley tried to stop him but he was gone by then.

Ridley turned to Cross, "What do you think you're doing Cross? Jack was one of my guests."

"Now, now…" Cross-replied smoothly, "Is that anyway to talk to your future husband?"

"I don't care what our parents have decided," Ridley snapped at him, "I want nothing to do with you. Now get lost." Cross groaned and left the room.

"Ridley." A familiar voice called.

She looked up and saw Genius in front of her, "Genius…"

Over with Double D and Nazz…

"So what did you want to talk about?" Double D asked, "About resigning?"

"No. Actually…" Nazz kind of hesitated, "I'm not going to resign. I'm going to promote to Lady Ridley's bodyguard."

"Really?" Double D replied, "That's great!"

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Double D answered, "I mean you loved the knights."

"Actually…" Nazz hesitated again, "I'm staying because of Cross and Kevin. They've been acting suspicious lately."

"Really? How?"

"Why is she talking to him?" Eddy at the refreshment table watched them. "She knows I'm her future husband!"

"This food is good!" Ed claimed as he ate through everything. (_100 pages in Microsoft word!)_

Eddy glared at them in wonder, "What's he got that I don't…?" He thought for a second, "Brains! I just need to be smart and she'll fall for me!" Eddy laughed, "Of course!"

"I have no clue what's going on." Ed interrupted Eddy's rambling.

"Was he a better knight then I was?" Eddy continued, "Or maybe it's his magic!" Eddy got an image of Double D shooting fireballs that exploded into hearts with Nazz watching, "That could be it…"

"That is weird…" Double D thought out loud.

"Nazz! Double Dork?" Kevin approached them.

"Double D, Kevin!" Nazz glared at him.

"Whatever," Kevin ignored her, "What are you doing here?"

"Ridley invited Jack, Eddy, Ed, and me here tonight." Double D explained, "And I was just catching up with Nazz."

"Yah, so could you leave us alone?" Nazz asked politely.

"Sure…"Kevin replied, "But we have training after the party Nazz. You shouldn't miss another one." Kevin walked away towards the refreshments.

"You think they're up to something?" Double D asked.

"It's possible." Nazz said, "And I won't be going to that training of his."

"Why not?" Double D responded, "Can't you get in trouble for not obeying?"

"Yes but…" Nazz smiled, "I'm changing posts before then so I don't have to."

"Oh, right." Double D stated. "Oh there she is now."

"Ridley?" Nazz asked.

"No Bellflower."

Nazz smiled, "I better be going. Ridley and I will keep you updated on what's happening, alright?" Double D smiled and nodded as she walked towards Ridley.

"Dork!" Kevin said to Eddy quite openly.

"What are you doing here?" Eddy complained. "Are you a party crasher?"

"No." Kevin replied sharply, "I've got an invitation. Besides I am a Captain. I'm allowed where ever I want." Eddy mimicked him talking with his hand. "Why you…"

"How do you do?" Double D asked as he approached them breaking the tension.

"Doesn't matter to you, Double Dork." Kevin replied as he walked away.

"Jerk!" Eddy yelled after him.

"Eddy!" Double D put a hand over his mouth, "You can't say that to a Captain. We'll be kicked out."

"Why's Jack leaving?" Ed asked as he pointed at a running Jack.

"Good question." Double D agreed.

"Can we leave?" Eddy asked. "I can't stand being in the same room as Kevin any longer."

- Theatre Vancoor -

Jack sighed in relief as he sat down at the usual table. "Got any new quests Thanos?" He asked as Thanos was packing up.

"No kid." Thanos replied as he grabbed his stuff and left.

"Grouch." Jack sighed. He was all alone in the room.

"Hey Jack." The Eds approached him and sat down at the table. "Why'd you leave early?"

"Cross. He was being jerky to me. But the good news is that Ridley's back to her usual self." Jack smiled.

"That's good." Double D replied.

"So." Eddy glared at Double D, "What were you talking to Nazz about?"

Double D sighed, "We were just catching up. You know, like telling each other what's been going on."

"Sure…" Eddy acted suspicious of him, "Or you could be planning on stealing her from me!"

"What?" Double D asked in disbelief.

"She's my future wife and you know it!" He pointed at Double D like he was accusing him of a crime.

"Honestly." Double D made out, "You've been scamming her so…I don't think she's that attracted to you."

"LIAR!" Eddy screamed, "You just want her for yourself!" Double D sighed.

"I'm gonna turn in for the night." He said. "Good night." He quickly turned and left the room.

Ed yawn tiredly also, "I'm going to go to sleep now." Ed stood up and ran in his fashion out the door.

"Uhh…" Jack thought, "I better not leave him alone in our room, good night!" He left the lobby leaving Eddy there all alone.

- In the Elf Region -

"Where are we going Genius?" Ridley asked, "And how much further is it?"

"Almost there." Genius merely said. "And you'll see." Ridley sighed a little bit and kept walking down the path. They eventually got to a pretty heavily forested area.

"Genius, why did you bring me here?" Ridley asked yet again?

He stuck his hand out in front of her and whispered, "Shh…" He then pointed to a large tree with glimmers of light sparkling down from the sky. She looked down and saw a man, looked much like Lord Nogueira, walk towards the large tree.

"Who is that?" She whispered.

"It's Zane, leader of the light elves." Genius explained.

"Of course," She figured, "He looks just like Lord Nogueira."

Genius looked towards the ground, "There's something I have to tell you…something horrible…" He stopped for a second, "Lord Nogueira…is dead…"

"He can't be!" Ridley was shocked.

"He's entombed here." He pointed up to a large cocoon, "That cocoon you see hold Lord Nogueira's dead body."

"Where are we?" She breathed out.

"This is the graveyard of the elves." Genius answered. "It's the place where the fates of the elves and humans are deeply entwined."

"The graveyard…of the elves?" She asked in shock.

"Like the elf king of old…" Zane began to speak. "My brother lies dead. But why? That ancient king brought the human female and child to the benighted castle…and there the dark elves were born…along with ?Algandars. For the first time, that dreaded disease exposed the immortal elves to…death. No one was immune, even the king fell ill to it. It infected and killed him." He grew angrier, "Now it returns to claim my own flesh and blood! When our bodies decay and fall away from age or disease…elves do not die. The transpiritation allows our spirits to fly and mingle with the other souls. But, the cursed Algandars shuts our souls deep, deep inside theses cocoons."

Ridley stared at him in disbelief as Zane continued, "My brother! Why did you perform the transpiritation on the human girl? To break the laws that separate humans and elves…Algandars was your inevitable reward." He began to yell, "Brother! Why did you bring this fate upon yourself!?

Ridley whispered in shock, "Was this…because of me?"

Zane grew incredibly angry, "Human filth! How much will you make us suffer before you are satisfied!? Will you take and destroy everything we have? Will you continue to spread the plague to everywhere in the world? Why were humans sent to try us so? Why brother?" Zane stopped and let out a sigh.

"Did Lord Nogueira die…because of me?" Ridley asked holding back the tears.

"I honestly don't know…" Genius answered, "I can tell you this…Listen to what Zane is saying and it is obvious…There's is a long a horrible history between the humans and other races of this world. We need to find some answers, and find them soon." Ridley looked at Genius intently, "Time is running out. I know there must be something I can do to help."

"You can help?" Ridley merely asked.

Genius looked down in despair, "I'm sorry I had to show you this." He turned to face her, "But you need to know. You're the only human to ever receive a transpiritation." Ridley let out a sigh of confusion. Genius turned to leave and Ridley followed behind him…Ridley turn one last time to see Zane mourning of Nogueira's cocoon.

* * *

**_New to Friends List_**

_**Felix- **A member of the Vareth Institution. He was recruited into it becuase of his special photographic memory. As a person he has long black hair with a white robe on and a black headband. He is easily annoyed becuase men often mistake him for a girl. He weilds a staff and masters Ice magic in battle. _

_**Aidan- **A new member of the Vareth Instituion. His father is one of the head members (Cecil who hasn't been mentioned yet). He isn't very talented at magic and only has one spell. As a person he was a short blue robe and a blue hat. He IS a guy. He weild a staff and attacks with Earth Javelin_

_**Gregory- **See Chapter 16_

_**Conrad- **A spoiled rich kid in Walters Squad at Theatre Vancoor. His father (Lyle who hasn't been mentioned) forced him to join and people believe he bought his way in. He wears a stubbed horn helmet with red cloth armor. He weilds a spear in battle. _

_Ok, so theres a new chapter. Please R&R! Also, if there are any characters that are your favortite in Radiata Stories, let me know and I'll fit them into the story as best as I can. _


	18. A Mission for Kain

_So...here's another update. Sorry for all of the delayed updates, I wish I got my inspiration sooner. And GantzGun's OC is added in this chapter as you will see. (It's not for long, sorry)_

* * *

Chapter 18: A Mission for Kain

"…those are the dwarves requests." Lord Jasne finished.

Larks thought about the information, "Hmm…I see. They are asking for a great deal."

Jasne looked at the table, "Yes, we have to avoid making the situation any worse."

Larks looked right at him, "Are you saying we should accede to the dwarves demands?"

"We can't give them everything they want." Jasne explained, "But we should compromise where we can."

Cross spread his arms out, "Compromise? No, I refuse to accept that."

"Yah." Kevin agreed, "Why should we back down?"

Cross continued, "Why should we bow our heads to such insolence? We are the ones who gave the dwarves the funds to dig their tunnels. We can't lie down before them so meekly."

"If you are so strongly apposed, I presume you two have some sort of alternative suggestion?" Jasne asked.

"Yes. Let me take the Noire Mouton Brigade to the Dwarf Village." Cross answered.

"Send knights to the village?" Jasne snapped, "Do you want to start a war?"

"No not a war." Kevin explained, "We just need to show our strength, right?"

"Yes, Kevin." Cross stated, "And it will improve our negotiation position."

"But even if that works out, have you thought about how the other fairy allies will respond?" Lucian spoke up. "This is a time of tension. This could increase the chance of war."

"Exactly." Jasne agreed, "If we send out the knights, the nonhumans could respond with the same movement."

"Yes, a show of force may work in this case," Lucian continued, "But we have too much to stake in the long term effect. I believe this is a time of restraint."

"Dynas, what do you think?" Jasne asked.

"Sir." Dynas said, "I think we should avoid any clumsy movements to force this issue."

"You would choose the cowards way as well!?" Cross exploded.

Kevin glared at Dynas, "If we give in now they'll only want more later!" Kevin stated.

"Not only the dwarves…" Cross continued, "The elves and goblins too! Soon they'll be sending their demands and wants. Mark my words!" Kevin nodded in agreement, "The dignity and honor of Radiata will be worth nothing!"

"You do have a point, but…" Jasne began to think.

"I've decided." Lark interrupted. "We will send the Radiata Knights as a show of force."

"Yes, a wise choice my lord." Cross and Kevin smiled triumphantly.

Jasne pounded the table, "But, my lord, the risks of it…"

Larks held his hand up as if to stop him, "Do not worry. The troops will only be a bluff."

Jasne kept going, "Yes…but, well…"

"Dynas, have the knights prepare to move out." Larks commanded.

"Sir." Dynas agreed to the order.

Outside the room Ridley paced back and forth uncomfortably. "If Cross gets his way then…" The door to the room opened ahead of her. Everyone inside traveled out of the room and went off in their directions. Ridley and Nazz realized that Cross and Kevin left the room with smiles on their faces. Ridley approached Cross, "Cross, what happened in the meeting?"

"Oh it's you." Cross stated as he faced her, "You should be busy soon. Being a Knight Captain and all."

"What…do you mean?" Ridley asked.

"The Knights have been ordered to the Dwarves Village to demonstrate Radiata's strength." Cross told her.

"No!" Nazz cried. "That will start a war!"

"Well, we'll give Radiata some honor." Kevin countered. Nazz held back her anger.

"Why Cross?" Ridley asked.

Cross's faced changed to a content look, "It will be great. I can see the shock on those dwarves faces already." Kevin laughed in agreement.

"Kevin!" Nazz snapped. "How could you!?"

"I'm not bowing my head to them." Kevin said back to her.

"They'll began for peace soon enough." Cross finished.

"You stupid fool." Ridley said quietly.

"What was that?" Cross asked with a tone of anger in his voice.

"Why are we sending soldiers to negotiate?" Ridley asked. She stomped on Cross's foot. "If we do that we'll lose the trust of all of them."

Cross added smugly, "Be careful what you say, these are orders from Commander Larks himself."

"You two really want to fight a war, don't you?" Nazz asked seriously. Kevin froze in his spot.

"As a knight, we must always be ready to defend our country." Cross replied as Kevin nodded in agreement. Cross attempted to put his hand on her shoulder but she backed away, "I know you've been under great pressure since you became a Knight Captain." He reached for her again.

"Don't touch me." She slapped his hand away this time.

"You insolent wretch!" Cross snapped.

"Hey!" Nazz stepped forward, "You can't talk to her that way!"

"Yes," Kevin stepped in front of her, "he can. She can't slap her superior like that." Cross turned and left leaving Nazz and Ridley there.

"Thanks Nazz." Ridley said.

"No problem." Nazz smiled at her.

Ridley slammed her fist into the wall, "Why did we have to let it get to this?" She snapped.

"Lady Ridley…" Nazz started.

Ridley put her hand on her head and muttered, "…No, not now…"

"Ridley are you ok?" Nazz asked desperately.

"…It's happening…again…someone's inside my head." Ridley gasped. A door behind them opened slowly and Lucian walked out but he saw Ridley and edged himself against the door side, spying on them.

"Ridley!" Nazz touched her a little bit.

"Fugael…tatous…mikwa…aeldah…" Ridley stood up again.

"What?" Nazz asked, really confused.

"Those words." Lucian whispered to himself, "She speaks the ancient elfish, long vanished from this world." Nazz was now slightly shaking her. "So it worked, the transpiritation was a success."

"Ridley?" Nazz called one last time before she ran to get help.

- Double D's Dorm, 6 AM -

Double D stretched him arms upwards as he climbed out of bed. He walked over to his hat rack, with the days of the week and a different hat each day. He walked into the bathroom, did his usual shower and changed into his usual clothes. He left the bathroom and walked out the door. He walked down the stairs and was greeted by the clerk and left the room. He walked towards the Institution and walked into the Cafeteria. "Good morning Felix." He said.

"Oh, good morning to you too Double D." Felix replied, "Did anything interesting happen yesterday?"

"I got to go to a party at the castle and see some friends that were there." Double D explained.

"Really? Are they knights?" Felix asked.

"Well two are. The third one was…being egotistical." Double D answered, "And I don't think I ever told you that I used to be a knight."

"Really?" He asked interested. "Why aren't you one anymore?" They got there stuff and sat down.

"Well…" Double D started taking a bite of his food and swallowing it, "On our second mission we ran into a blood orc. One of our comrades got knocked out and nearly killed. So we took her back to the castle and she happened to be a daughter of a lord. He got furious and managed to expel us." He finished.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Felix apologized.

"Don't be." Double D smiled, "I prefer Theatre Vancoor anyways."

Felix looked at him, "Are you interested in taking classes here?" He asked.

"Well, I am but…it might be a bit hard. Juggling Theatre Vancoor and School." Double D replied.

"Classes are every other day. And each class is two hours." Felix said, "That's really all you need to know."

"What classes are they offering?" Double D sounded interested.

"Well, unless you want an all day school, then I would just recommend a Black Magic class." Felix answered.

"A black magic class…" Double D thought out loud.

"Well I'm of to class. Have a good day." Felix got up and walked away. Double D waved and left the Institution.

- Eddy's Room -

"One two three! Pick up the pace!" Caesar called.

"Why…" Eddy groaned. He got out of bed and walked into his shower. "This has to be the worst location in the city." He got out of the shower and put on his clothes. "There's ALWAYS something happening at Vancoor Square!" He picked up his backpack and left the room into the street. He slumped down the street and into the guildhall and sat at the usual table. "First one here…" He moaned. "I woke up earlier then Double D."

The door to the guild opened at Double D entered. "Good morning Eddy." He said in a slightly confused tone.

"There is always something with a loud noise coming from the Square." Eddy cried. "I can't sleep."

Double D chuckled, "If I recall correctly then you were the one who grabbed that room in a heartbeat."

"That was before I knew." Eddy glared. "If I knew I wouldn't of taken it." Double D shrugged and sat down.

"Eventually you'll adjust." He stated.

"I WANT to sleep in!" Eddy yelled, "But THEY won't let me!"

Double D sighed, "I think we need a mission to calm your nerves. Maybe release some anger."

"No!" Eddy shouted at him, "No work!"

"Well somebody's cranky!" Double D shot at him.

"You try living where I do!" Eddy replied. There was a slight silence.

"You should try taking a walk." Double D suggested, "Mother always did that when she was frustrated."

"No way!" Eddy snapped, "Walks are boring!"

"Fine, then I assume you want to be alone?" Double D asked. Without waiting for a response he got up and left.

"Double D? I guess I should take a walk…" Eddy sighed seeing that the nicest kid in the Cul-de-sac just got up and left him.

Double D walked quickly from the Warrior's District to the Olacion Order to talk to Jimmy and Sarah. He walked into the chapel and saw Jimmy and Sarah talking to each other while sweeping the floor. "Greetings." Double D stated.

"Double D!" Sarah gasped.

"Nice to see you Double D." Jimmy said.

"So how's life been to you two?" Double D asked.

"Pretty good." Sarah answered, "Nothing bad is happening."

"Well…" Jimmy thought for a second, "There is a problem actually."

"What is it?" Double D asked interested.

"Lord Kain put up a mission in Theatre Vancoor and no ones accepted it." Jimmy told him.

"Really?" Double D asked, "I could take it. It could help me rank up."

"No, I don't want you to feel forced into doing it." Jimmy said.

"Don't worry." Double D laughed, "I'm glad you told me, I'll be happy to help out the Olacion Order."

Sarah thought for a second, "If you take Lord Kain's, could you bring me with you?"

"Sure, I guess." Double D answered, "I'm not sure Ed will be happy about it though."

"I would want to go, but…I have duties tonight." Jimmy sighed. "But they're with Sir Fernando so they'll be fun."

"That's good news." Double D replied. A door behind them opened up and Lady Anastasia walked in.

"YOU!" She snapped.

"Run." Sarah whispered, "We got ya covered." Double D nodded and left in a quick walk. Anastasia ran after him but Sarah stuck her broom in front of her tripping her.

"You insolent wretch!" She snapped yet again.

"Excuse _me_." Sarah said to her, "I was sweeping here and you just ran over the broom, so it isn't _my_ fault." Anastasia growled at her and turned back to the New Faction hallway.

"Quick thinking Sarah." Jimmy laughed when she was gone.

- Elf Region -

"Are we there yet?" Johnny asked.

"We will get there when we get there!" Rolf snapped. They walked about ten steps more…

"Are we there yet?" Johnny repeated.

Rolf stopped, "Son-of-a-shepherd said, 'WE WILL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!'!" Johnny looked away and kept walking.

"So how much further? Johnny asked this time.

"Not too much…" Rolf stated as they walked by Genius's house. "So the humans have houses out here?" They walked a little bit further, "Johnny we are here."

"Cool!" Johnny sprang up and down, but he slowly came to a stop. "Where is it?"

"Follow Rolf." Rolf stated and they walked towards a waterfall. Two elves flouted down from in front of them and landed, "Halt humans!"

"Rolf son-of-a-Dwarven-god has promotion from Lord Nogueira!" Rolf stated quickly as he handed them the letter.

"Let them in." The boy said they nodded and flouted back up. The two of them entered the elves forbidden village.

"Far out!"

- Mage's District -

"I think I went far enough." Double D said to himself as he approached the entrance to the Institution. "Now to head back to the Warrior's Guild and-" He stopped in mid sentence as he hit someone. "Oh I'm really sorry-" He looked up at the man and saw yellow almost neon like cat-like eyes.

The man didn't say anything but he just walked off. From the back Double D saw he was wearing a dark yellow vest with a black bit of shirt showing underneath. He also had brown baggy pants. The person himself was really tall, taller then Ed possibly, and he had dirty blonde hair. "That was…odd." Double D said as he saw the man walk away.

He turned and walked up a street going towards the Warrior's Guild.

- Warrior's District -

Eddy slumped back down in his chair after a short walk, "Maybe Double D was right…" Eddy rested his head on the table, "Doing a mission could help me relax but doing it alone would be too hard."

"Eddy?" Double D's voice called, "I'm sorry I stormed out like that earlier."

"Me…" Eddy tried, "Me…"

"Apology accepted?" Double D guessed. Eddy nodded and grinned.

"So, you wanna do a mission?" Eddy asked changing the subject.

"Sure." Double D answered, "And I have the right one in mind."

"Really?" Eddy asked, "Which mission?"

"It's one for Kain of the Olacion Order." Double D explained, "He's been waiting quite awhile for someone to take it."

"Well…" Eddy said, "I was thinking of something with more fighting."

"Then you can do something else, because I've already told Jimmy I would do it." Double D said.

"Fine." Eddy groaned. They approached Thanos but Jack called from behind, "Are you planning on doing a mission without us?"

They turned around and saw Jack and Ed approaching them. "Well I didn't want to wake you guys." Double D told them.

"Well, don't worry about that." Jack frowned, "Ed does it for ya."

"Hi guys!" Ed smiled.

"Well, it sounds like Ed." Double D muttered.

"So we're all gonna do the mission?" Eddy asked.

"It seems so." Double D stated.

"I'm in if that's what you mean." Jack said.

"And I am coming along also!" Ed said in his, 'I'm really happy at the moment', voice.

"Alright then." Double D walked to Thanos. "Do you have any missions from Kain of the Olacion Order?" He asked.

"Let's see…yah here it is." He handed Double D a card. "Have fun."

Double D nodded and returned to the group, "Here's our mission." Hand showed them the card.

_**Stone of Miracles**_

_Sender: Kain_

_Reward: None. _

_We have scouted the location of the Stone of Miracles. We will give you more information when you arrive for the mission instructions. We look forward to your help. _

_Kain_

"No wonder no one took it!" Eddy exclaimed, "There's no reward!"

"But…" Double D read it again, "The Stone of Miracles…sounds like it can do a lot of good."

"So? What about the money!" Eddy said.

"I don't know." Jack looked at it. "It'll look good towards Elwen if I did a mission with no reward…"

"Mission!" Ed stated happily.

"So are you in Eddy?" Double D asked.

"I guess…" Eddy sighed, "Thought next time we're doing one with a reward!" They all nodded and left for the Olacion Order.

- Olacion Order Chapel -

Sarah and Jimmy sat outside the large doors to the main chapel and talked. The Eds plus Jack approached them and waved at the two young kids.

"So you're taking it for sure?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Double D replied. Sarah and Jimmy leapt up and joined the small group and entered the chapel. They saw Kain at the altar praying.

"He'll be done in a little bit." Jimmy whispered to them and they all sat down.

Kain continued to stand there and stood motionless. "How does he do that?" Eddy asked Jack.

"I don't know." Jack whispered back to him. "It's kind of scary how he can do that." Kain came out of the state and saw them sitting in the back row of the chapel.

"Oh, are you from Theatre Vancoor?" He asked them.

"Yes sir." Jack responded. They all got up and approached the altar. When they reached it Jack asked, "So we just have to find the Stone of Miracles?"

"Yes, that is correct." Kain nodded to him, "Is there a problem?"

"How will we find it?" Eddy asked. "We don't know what it looks like!"

"Do not worry about it." Kain smiled as he lifted his right hand. "The Olacion Order has put a lot of research into finding the locations of the stone." He lowered his hand. "The stone is in Septem Cave."

"I know where that is!" Sarah blurted out.

"Good." Double D replied, "Because I don't think any of us do."

"So it should be pretty easy then!" Jack exclaimed.

"I hope you can help us then." Kain stated, "It will be a long journey, right Sarah?"

"Yes, high priest." Sarah replied, "It's beyond the Aiden Region."

"Yes, but I trust you will be able to return with the stone." Kain said to them.

"Leave it to us!" Ed exclaimed happily.

Kain smiled, "I'm happy to hear that. If you find it we will have the stone that late High Priestess Enjela was searching for." Jimmy and Sarah smiled at him. "This will bring happiness to the people."

"The stone is that powerful?" Double D asked.

"It is said that the stone can heal all of the sick and unwell." Jimmy explained.

"So that's why all of the important people have been searching for it?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Kain answered, "High Priestess Enjela searched earnestly for this stone." He lowered his head a little, "If it wasn't for the illness, she would still be with us." All of them bowed their heads in respect (except Eddy who caught on). "She was one of the most remarkable people in our civilization." Kain sighed.

"It sucks when people die." Jack answered in his own caring way.

"You ignorant fool!" Kain burst. They all nearly jumped backwards at his outbreak. "She disappeared somewhere after she received the illness. She is alive! She left so she wouldn't cause grief to others!"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't think of that." Jack replied sadly. The other kids continued to look at Kain. "Well, just leave everything to us!" Jack said optimistically, "We'll find you that stone!" They all nodded in agreement. Jack turned to leave and the rest of them followed but Jimmy.

"Good luck!" He called. Sarah gave him thumbs up signal as they left the chapel. Jimmy turned and bowed to Kain. He left the chapel and went into the Old Faction hallway.

"Keep them safe on their journey." Kain prayed.

- Radiata Castle -

"So you're saying there's no way at all to change Lark's orders?" Nazz asked seriously.

"Yes, Nazz." Ridley replied sadly, "He said a war probably wouldn't start right a way but just increase tension."

"But if the tension increases any small thing could explode into a war!" Nazz exclaimed.

"Yes, but Lark's decision is absolute." Ridley replied. "The only thing we can do is try to keep this from getting any worse."

"Yah." Nazz agreed, "We can't let Cross and Kevin get their way again, otherwise war _will _start."

"Yah." Ridley sighed. The door opened to the room and Kevin walked in.

"Kevin." Nazz said blandly.

"Nazz, I need to talk to you." Kevin walked towards them.

"Not after what you did!" Nazz snapped, "Can we leave Lady Ridley?"

"Yes." Ridley merely answered. Nazz stormed out of the room and Ridley followed behind her.

"But…I think I made a mistake…" Kevin replied to nothingness.

- Septum Region -

"We aren't to far from the cave now." Sarah stated.

"Finally!" Eddy complained, "We've been walking forever!"

"It's only been an hour." Double D told him, "We walked longer to the Light Elves Village and the Forest Metropolis."

"I wonder how Johnny's doing?" Ed blurted out.

"You're friend at the Forest Metropolis?" Jack asked. "He seemed like he was having a great time there."

"Yah but…" Double D thought for a second, "Where do you think Rolf went?"

"Knowing Rolf's weird traditions, probably to the end of the world!" Eddy exclaimed.

"You have a point there." Double D agreed.

"Where was he though?" Sarah asked.

"Dwarves!" Ed cheered as he answered Sarah's question in his own way.

"Oh." Sarah replied, "Where did that say he went to?"

"They didn't say a place." Double D answered, "Just 'On a Mission to Save the World'."

"Save the world?" Sarah asked awestruck. "What does it mean?"

"Don't know, don't care." Eddy replied, "Anything that Rolf's involved in is stupid!"

"Like the Urban Rangers?" Double D chuckled.

"The Urban Rangers are cool!" Ed countered.

"No they aren't! They're stupid!" Eddy shot at them, "Can we get on a different discussion other that Rolf, please?"

"So this Stone of Miracles is really that great, huh?" Jack asked Sarah.

"Yah." Sarah replied. "It was all Kain could talk about for the longest time. But all of the stories he told us about High Priestess Enjela were incredible. She did so many good things for Radiata…" They all went quiet.

"Is that the cave?" Eddy broke the weird silence.

"Yah." Sarah said, "And if we find that Stone of Miracles Lady Enjela's dream will come true!"

"I really hope we find it now!" Jack exclaimed, "Let's get moving!" He darted into the cave. Everyone hurried up behind him and entered the cave as well.

The cave rock was all a light blue with weird herbs growing off the walls. "Interesting." Double D examined. "Blue rock caves are very rare."

"It's cool!" Ed exclaimed.

"It's kind of dark in here." Sarah stated with fear. "Does anyone have a torch?"

"Here's a wooden stick, be happy." Eddy handed her the wooden stick.

"That isn't what I meant you idiot!" Sarah yelled.

"Hold it still." Double D told her. "_Fireball!_" A small ball of fire struck the stick and turned it into a torch. "There you go."

"Thanks, Double D." Sarah replied.

"We kind of have company." Jack said suddenly.

"Where? I don't see it." Eddy looked around.

"There!" Jack pointed at pretty big sized red ants coming straight at them. Sarah stood there as the boys drew their weapons and readied for battle. An ant approached Sarah and shot a fireball at her. She used her arms to guard but it didn't help.

"It shoot's fire?!" Eddy exclaimed. Another one shot a fireball at him. He raised his shield and managed to defend himself against it. _"Heal!"_ Double D cured Sarah's wounds. Ed took the first move and struck the ant that attacked Sarah. He swiped it with his axe sending it flying across the tunnel. Jack took the time to slash the second ant with a quick attack.

"Take this!" Sarah yelled as she prepared a spell, _"Photon!" _A bright aura surrounded an ant and killed it. With one left Eddy smashed his shield into the ant and sent it flying down the cave. "Nice job." Sarah told them.

"We can hold our own." Jack smirked.

"So do we know what this stone looks like?" Eddy asked.

"No." Double D said, "Though we should be able to find it easily." A little bit of walking brought them to a room with a ledge and a latter to a watery floor. In the center of the room was a giant spire with a bright stone on top.

"I saw it first!" Eddy exclaims and jumps down into the water. He approaches the spire but then eight tentacles pop out of the ground and surround the spire. Then the spire itself lifts out of the water and shows a giant squid with a spire head. "OH MY GOSH!" Eddy screamed.

They all quickly ran into the pit and began fighting. Ed and Jack cross slashed a tentacle and it slipped into the water. _"Ray!" _Sarah yelled.

Light beams fall from the air and nail the beast head on also took out a tentacle. Eddy ran up to a damage tentacle and gave it a good slash, putting it down. Another one quickly swung at him and he guarded but he got shoved against the wall. "Oww…" Eddy moaned as he lay on the ground.

"I'll get him Double D!" Ed called to his sock head friend. He ran over to Eddy and handed him an Herb Extract. Eddy nodded in appreciation and took it.

"Take this! _Air Thrust!" _Double D called. A burst of wind bowled over two of them. It roared and lifted its body into the air. It dropped to the ground causing a giant tidal wave.

"Oh no!" Sarah yelled but it was too late. They all got smashed into a wall and Sarah was KOed.

"You'll pay for that!" Ed yelled. "Yah!" he charged at the body but the remaining tentacles all knocked him into the wall at once.

"Ed's down!" Jack called to the remaining; Double D, Eddy, and himself.

"Oh boy…" Eddy muttered. He dashed at a tentacle and slashed through it knocking the sixth one out. "Two more!" He called. One of the remaining tentacles whipped at him but Jack reacted and slashed it putting it down.

"_Lighting!" _Double D casted. The usual lighting bolt struck the last tentacle and zapped it to the ground. "Attack it! I'll heal Sarah!" They nodded and began a flurry of strikes on the body. Double D ran over to Sarah's body and slipped some nectar into her mouth. She got up and smiled at him, "Thanks."

She took a casting pose and readied something, _"Moonlight Heal!"_ The holy light pored down on everyone and healed them. Ed stood up and readied his axe for battle. The body of the squid roared in anger and all eight tentacles shot back us and knocked Jack and Eddy away. Eddy being already weakened feel to the ground unconscious as Jack landed on his back.

"That's it!" Double D yelled, _"Thunder Blade!" _A sword made of thunder come flying down on the squid and eliminated all of the tentacles again.

"_Heal!" _Sarah called reviving Eddy. Jack held up his weapon as a volty fire formed around him, "OVERLIMIT!" He ran up to the unprotected squid and gave it a series of slashes. He did a few uppercuts then finished it with a very powerful vertical cut. The beast fell dead and the stone fell of the top.

"All done." Jack grinned.

- Back at the Olacion Order -

They entered the chapel and saw Kain at the altar meditating. Jimmy was in front of the altar sweeping the floor when he looked up and smiled at their entry. "You're back!" He exclaimed. Kain looked up from his meditation.

"We got just what you wanted!" Jack stated as he handed him the stone.

Double D looked at Kain, "That is the stone…isn't it?"

"We found it in Septem Cave." Sarah said, "And it was in a place like where they would put it."

Kain just sighed, "…" They all looked at him with sad looks on their faces. "I'm sorry to say this isn't the Stone of Miracles."

"What?!" Eddy erupted, "But we went through so much trouble to get that, and it isn't even the right stone?!"

"Eddy!" Sarah yelled at him.

"Sarah…" Jimmy motioned for her to be silent. She just nodded.

"However…" Kain continued his speech, "It is odd…"

"Odd…?" Double D asked, "It's just fake right? Or is it just an entirely different stone?"

"It is not the Stone of Miracles." Kain spoke, "But it is not fake either."

"This looks like…" Ed eyed the stone.

"Like what?" Jimmy asked him. Ed didn't answer.

"Then what is it?" Jack put his hands on his hips and looked at him confused, "It has to be one or the other right?"

"Not if it is an another stone with different powers." Double D suggested.

"You are correct Double D." Kain said, "This stone has powers. Just not what we need."

"Well stones all look the same." Eddy grumbled as Sarah gave him angry looks.

"It shall be yours to keep." He handed it back to Jack.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Jack asked taken aback.

"Lucky!" Ed commented.

"I heard the words of a god." Everyone looked serious at this point, "A few minutes before you came to me…I was told that this stone will utterly alter your fate. All of your fates. It's a true gift from the gods."

"Our fates will be changed?" Jack asked, "Because of this?"

"Believe in the gods." Kain told them, "But most importantly, believe in yourselves. It is your destiny to possess this stone."

"Our fate?" Jimmy asked. "Is connected to this stone?" Kain just left the room and went to his own room. They all looked at it. Just after that they all left the Order and went back to their rooms for the night. Double D entered his dorm and laid on his bed and thought.

"_A stone that can change our fates?_" He looked out the window and he could barely see the castle, "_Could this be related to us coming here or…maybe it can help us get back._" He closed his eyes, "_Most importantly, what's going to happen to this world?_"

* * *

_We're getting closer to the cool parts of the story so I hope to get more inspiration. Please Review!_


	19. The Negotiations

_**GantzGun- **Thank you for your words on Hector, it helped in this chapter ; Also, Just to keep things more exciting I won't ask for opinions for what I should do, ok?_

_Gasp A quick update! This doesn't mean it's a badly written chapter or anything, but since the big halfway mark is near the inspiration is all coming to me. In school this week ideas for this story were all I could think about. Things are getting serious in this chapter so do be suprised for some T-rated language (one word). Also there is plenting of fighting in this chapter. So enjoy..._

* * *

Chapter 19: The Negotiations

Nazz awoke to the sound of soldier's feet walking by the door. She silently got up out of bed and walked to the door. She placed her ear against it and heard the clutter of the soldiers outside. "The Noire Mouton Brigade…" She sighed. They were leaving for the Earth Valley. As soon as the sound went away she left her room and ran down the hallway towards the stairs. But with just her luck Kevin was sitting on it, looking at his blade.

"Nazz?" He asked. She ignored him and ran around him and up the stairs, "Wait, I need to tell you something!"

"What?" Nazz asked harshly.

"I'm sorry." Kevin said. Nazz was taken aback, "I've become a jerk lately and after hearing Cross's planes for negotiating I don't want to be like him."

"Ok…" Nazz thought, "Do you really mean it?"

"Yah." He answered firmly.

Nazz looked at him closely, "Do you take a knight's oath of honor that you're telling the truth?"

"Yes." Kevin said without hesitation.

Nazz smiled, "Follow me." They both ran up the stairs and ran down the third floor hallway towards Ridley's room. When they got to it Nazz knocked on the door with three loud knocks and two smalls ones. In seconds Ridley came to the door and opened it.

"Nazz?" She said, "What are you doing here? And why so late?"

"Can we come in?" Nazz smiled and motioned to Kevin.

"Sure." They both entered the room and walked away from the door.

"I've got an idea." Nazz said, "We can use Kevin to monitor Cross. Keep in touch with his latest plans."

"Kevin?" Ridley looked at him, "But he's Cross's right hand man. He would never do that."

"What he's doing…" Kevin looked uncomfortable to finish it, "Is wrong. And I want to keep Radiata at peace."

"Do you take a Knight's Oath of truth to me?" Ridley asked very seriously.

"Yes." Kevin said.

"Ok, then Kevin you stay with Cross and tell us of everything he plans to do, ok?" Ridley asked.

"Ok. I'll try my best." Kevin told them. "I better get downstairs otherwise Cross might get suspicious." Kevin left the room in a hurry.

"So what can we do about the negotiations?" Nazz said.

"Not much." Ridley sighed, "We just have to pray that they go well."

- City of Flowers -

"We have arrived Johnny 2x4." Rolf stated. Johnny stared with his eyes freakishly widened. There were elves fluttering around the village with multi-colored wings and green leaf like clothes. The village itself was built on a giant tree. The path was covered in light green grass and followed along the trunk of the tree. The buildings were built out of wood with large leaves as the roofs.

"Far out!" Johnny exclaimed again. Rolf nodded and climbed the path. He walked up a steep path into the largest wooden hut in the highest part of the tree. They entered the room and saw Lord Zane sitting on a wooden throne, looking harshly at them.

"Who are you?" He shot at them.

"I am Rolf, son-of-a-Dwarven-god!" Rolf claimed, "And this is Johnny 2x4, of the Dark Elves!"

"Why have you come?" He asked a bit more calmly.

"Rolf senses war will spring up in between Faeries and Humans soon." Rolf said, "And we must prepare to protect the dragons!"

"You know of the dragons?" Zane asked, "You must really be connected to the Faeries." Rolf nodded, "But how do you know that war will start?"

"Rolf knows how humans grow more violent." Rolf explained, "And son-of-a-shepherds' ancient myths involve the dragons showing themselves when the time of human's anger is shown. When Rolf realized this, I set out to find you and warn you. If you do not prepare…" He stopped. "The dragons will fall, like Kelvin did."

Zane looked seriously at him. "I see. Please enjoy your stay here. We will begin preparations immediately."

"Thank you." And without another word, Rolf left the room.

"So how's Lord Nogueira doing?" Johnny asked with a cheerful tone.

"He was killed…" Johnny's face turned to shock, "By the human curse of Algandars."

"No…way…" Johnny turned and left the room in total silence. All he did was hold plank at his side.

- Mage's District -

Double D awoke to the same standards. He did his usual morning routine, and walked to his door and left. He walked down the stairs to the usually quiet lobby and found Nazz at the front desk, "I really need to talk to him though!"

"I'm sorry miss, but it's too early for visitors."

"Nazz?" Double D asked.

"Double D!" She exclaimed, "I need to talk to you!" Double D gave her a confused look.

"About what?" He asked. Nazz mouthed outside and he nodded and followed her out the door.

"We've recruited new help on the struggle with Cross!" Nazz exclaimed as they closed the door.

"Really?" Double D asked excitedly, "Who?"

"Kevin!" Nazz said and Double D stared with shock, "Yes, it took us by surprise too. He's really serious about it."

"Can you be sure?" Double D replied, "If anyone can lie with a straight face, it's him."

Nazz gave him a disappointed look, "Really Double D. He took a Knight's Oath, he has to follow through!"

"If you say so." Double D stated. Kevin didn't seem like that kind of guy to care about that.

"Let the others know!" Nazz said, "I'll keep you informed also. But I got to go return to Ridley's side! See ya!" She ran off in a hurry. Double D hurried towards the Theatre Vancoor to tell everyone the news, but to his surprise he saw that the street had been bordered off to let the military through.

"Kevin!" He called when he saw him walk by. Kevin looked back and cocked his head, showing he was an ally. Double D turned around and ran up the stairs to the second floor and ran into the lobby. To his disappointment, no one was here.

"Double D?" Thanos asked, "Elwen wants to see you."

"Me?" Double D asked. He shyly walked up the sets of stairs and knocked on Elwen's door.

"Come in." Double D entered the room and saw Elwen sitting at her desk. "Double D, I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes…" Double D was really nervous. "Is it about how we were unable to find the Stone of Miracles?"

"No." Elwen said, "But I wanted to tell you you've been promoted."

"Really?!" Double D exclaimed, "But why?"

"You took a mission just to help someone. Not for the reward." Elwen said peacefully. "That's your reward."

"Thank you." Double D bowed, "I'll take my leave…"

"Double D." Elwen said firmly, "In the future you'll come across a tough decision. And what you do with it just remember, you'll always have friends."

"Ok." Double D replied kind of confused. He left the room and returned to the lobby. _"I should be more happy about this but…what she said worries me. A tough decision?"_

"What's up Double D?" Eddy entered the lobby.

"Oh, hello Eddy." Double D replied, out of it.

"What's going on?" Eddy asked, "You seem depressed. And you can't be depressed for the mission we're going to do today."

"Yah…" Double D said, "I'll be fine. Just a lot to think about."

"Well what mission are we going to do?" Eddy asked. He walked over to Thanos and looked at the list. "Here's a good one! Build That Body! You could use the work out and I need the cash!" He returned to the table. "Don't be depressed!"

"Can the mission wait?" Double D asked kindly, "I really need time to think."

"Fine." Eddy growled. "I'll see if Ed wants to do it." He left the lobby. Double D sighed and walked out of the lobby after him thinking of what Elwen had told him.

- Path to Earth Valley -

"Hey Cross." Kevin approached the cocky general.

"Yes?" Cross responded as the marched down the path.

"I've been wondering." Kevin said, "What are we going to do if they refuse our offer."

"Well I've discussed it with General Dynas." Cross replied, "And I'll stay back as a bluff show of force. They should come to their senses after that."

"But…" Kevin felt weird saying this, "What if that starts a war?"

"Are you saying we should cave into their requests?" Cross sharply asked, "Because I thought you were on my side."

"I am." Kevin replied, "But a lot of people could get killed if a Fairy Dragon invades Radiata. Don't you think?"

"Hah! Good one Kevin! They would never be able to get that far!" Cross said.

"You can never be sure." Kevin told him, "Nazz read up on past wars and the main reason why Radiata takes casualties is because when we attack a capital of theirs, they all leave and invade ours."

"Well we learn from past mistakes, right?" Cross answered, "We won't let that happen again. That's what we have the guilds for."

"Right…" Kevin sighed.

"Anyway," Cross said, "Your Nazz friend is really getting in the way of Ridley and my relation ship. I've been looking for reasons to fire her." This shocked Kevin, "Do you know of any?"

Kevin knew that she avoided practice for a while but he couldn't say that, "No. She's really dedicated at what she does. She isn't telling Ridley what to do anyways."

"So why would Ridley want to avoid me?" Cross asked him.

"Well…" Kevin was afraid to say this, "Maybe she loves someone else."

"…" Cross looked as if he was thinking, "Yes, that Jack fellow. Well…I'll win her over." He smiled smugly. He turned around to the troops, "Double time!" He hollored as they all rushed ahead.

"This isn't good." Kevin said so quietly no one could hear him.

- Olacion Order -

Double D walked up the steps towards the chapel. "You decided to join in, right Double D?" Eddy called from the right side of the church.

"Why not?" Double D said. He walked towards them and found six priest standing there. From right to left was Achilles (a purple man and defender of Lord Kain), Miranda (a healer in training), Alvin (a fist fighter), Vistas (a tomboy), Jimmy, and Sarah.

"So you're with them?" Achilles asked Double D.

"Yes sir." Double D replied, "What are we doing?"

"Good. That makes it even." Achilles chuckled.

"What?" Eddy asked as he looked down their line. "You have six! We have four!"

"Six?" Jimmy asked, "I'm not fighting. Neither is Achilles."

"So it's equal, right?" Jack asked, "So who fights who?"

Alvin looked at Ed with a smirk, "I'll fight the tall one!" Ed pulled out his axe in response.

"I'll take the guy in yellow." Vistas stated as she motioned towards Jack.

"All right, I can take you, even if you are a girl." Jack laughed. Vistas gave him a very mean look.

Sarah chuckled, "I've got a bone to pick with Eddy." She said as she popped her knuckles.

"Hah! You think you can take me?" Eddy mocked, "You're delusional!"

"Sarah can pack a punch." Jimmy warned, "I've seen her do it."

"Yah right." Eddy just ignored him.

"So I guess that leaves you and me." Miranda walked next to Double D.

"Yah…" Double D looked at her. She looked so nice, he would rather not have to hurt her.

"But please." Miranda told him, "Don't go easy on me because I look nice or anything. I want to get strong so…please?"

"Ok. If you want me to." Double D replied. He couldn't help it if he held back just a bit.

"So match 1, Alvin vs… Ed, right?" Achilles announced.

"Right!" Ed exclaimed as they approached each other in the center of the right side of the church plaza. Alvin made a quick jab at Ed but he just knocked it away with his axe. Ed swung at him and hit him lightly on the edge of his side but he was hardly harmed. He gave a powerful punch into Ed's stomach and launched him backwards onto the ground. He leaped up into the air and attempted to give him a hard kick to the stomach again but Ed quickly knocked him aside with his weapon.

"Nice move Ed!" Jack cheered on. Ed smiled and swung his axe against the ground and a small wave of force knocked Alvin off balance. Ed gave him a kick in the stomach and knocked him backwards and slashed him with his axe adding up damage. Alvin got frustrated and tried to round-house kick him but Ed leaped over his foot and gave him another strong slash knocking him to the ground again.

"Give him a one-two!" Vistas called. Alvin nodded and recovered. He dashed at Ed and gave him two strong hits to the chest, which Ed had tried to avoid. Ed didn't fall down but instead ran right back at him. Alvin charged like a bull towards him and they stuck each other with brute force. Ed's attack broke through and launched Alvin across the area and out of the battle.

"Great fight!" Achilles commented. Jimmy and Ed ran over to Alvin and began healing him, "Up next…Jack vs. Vistas!"

The two of them entered the arena and Jack took out his sword. Vistas took a battle stance and the two of them circled the arena. "Are you ready?" Vistas mocked.

"Yah…" Jack said, "But are you?"

"You made a mistake calling me a girl." She swiftly gave him a few punches and knocked him backwards. Jack growled and charged back at her. She swung her leg downwards and tripped him up, tumbling Jack underneath her. Jack crawled to her other side and was greeted by Vistas' foot which knocked him across the face. He recoiled but used his sword to guard against her next flurry of attacks. Jack broke out of his guard and gave a powerful thrust and sent her backwards. Jack dashed at her swiftly and gave a combo of horizontal slashes and guarded against Vistas' own attacks. Jack used his foot to trip her like she had done to him and she fell to the ground, before she could react Jack placed the tip of his sword next to her throat, showing the battles end.

"Great use of agility guys!" Achilles commented, "Next fight will be… Sarah vs. Eddy!"

"Let's do this!" Sarah stated as they entered the fighting area.

"Yes, I'll show you how strong I really am!" Eddy teased. Sarah sprang at Eddy like a jaguar and began punching him rapidly. Eddy raised his shield and hurt her fist as she punched away at the shield. Eddy spiraled upwards and knocked her away and charged at her. He slashed at her on the ground but she rolled to the left and leaped up. She kick Eddy hard in the stomach and knocked him over. She grabbed his feet and swung him around and launched him through the air.

"Wow." Everyone watching uttered in unison. Eddy landed face first but he got back up looking shaken. She charged at him and he deflected her attacks with his shield and thrusted his sword at her knocking her backwards. He tried to trip her by doing a horizontal kick at her legs but she knocked his legs upwards and flipped him over. She leaped up in the air and landed hard on his stomach knocking him out in a heartbeat.

"Umm… Sarah is the winner." Achilles said aw struck with Sarah's fighting.

"That's for all the stuff you've done in the past!" Sarah yelled at Eddy's unconscious body.

"So, the last fight will be…Miranda vs. Double D, was it?" Achilles asked.

"Yes sir." Double D said as he and Miranda approached the arena.

"Let's get started then." Miranda commented as the looked at each other. Miranda tried to give a quick attack to the feet but Double D leapt up and narrowly avoided it. He landed on the ground and casted a quick spell. _Fireball! _The fire sprang from his finger and bowled into Miranda sending her backwards.

Double D decided to go physical to give Miranda more of a chance to fight so he ran up with his sword drawn. On the ground, Miranda used her feet to knock Double D's sword out of his hands and onto the ground far away. She punched him in the stomach launching him to the ground. As she tried to attack him he pulled off a quick attack, _Aqua Edge! _The water disc soared from him and pelted into Miranda recoiling her near the church.

She took a weird stance and began chanting. Double D rushed to get his sword from the ground as he heard, _Moonlight Heal! _He grunted and retrieved his blade and pointed it in her direction. Right when he did so her punch hit him in the hand causing him to drop it. _"So I must fight with magic."_ He thought.

She uppercut him into his jaw and he fell to the ground. _Wind Blade! _Gust of wind attack Miranda in her spot and gave him enough time to get up and ready himself. She attacked him with her punches again but this time he jumped backwards and hit the wall. He focused his mind really hard and remembered a spell he read about last night. _Air Blade! _A giant gust of wind blew forwards and blew her far backwards to the opposite side of the battlefield.

_Moonlight Heal! _She healed herself again! Double D got a little bit frustrated and began thinking of ways to counter her healing. She dashed at him and he jumped out of the way. He could feel his blood boiling so he can to a quick conclusion. _Thunder Blade! _The blade dropped from the sky and struck her head on, and at this time a volty fire appeared around him.

"I'm sorry about this!" He yelled to her before he used it. He focused all of his energy on her and it popped into his head, "_Divine Powers!_" He raised his hand up and fireballs stormed down from the sky, then his hand swung sideways and rippling winds cut through Miranda. He put both hands down and a giant cyclone lifted her up into the air and she plummeted back down. To finish it he made a hand motion like he was throwing a baseball and a giant icicle came crashing down, finishing her.

"Amazing!" Achilles roared, "A fight that evenly matched makes me want to fight! How about the winners plus Jimmy vs. me?"

"I'm not so sure…" Double D leaned to the ground.

"Heads up Double D!" Jimmy called, "He got wound up so easily he's blind to anything else." The big man rammed into Ed sending him flying into a wall nearly knocking him out.

_Moonlight Heal! _Sarah called and healing rays healed everyone. Jimmy began casting a spell and Jack gave Achilles a quick slash with his sword. _Holy Lance! _Bright spears fell out of the sky and impaled Achilles quickly. He swung his axe at his feet doing damage, but not enough to knock him over. He landed a powerful punch on Jack, launching him out of the battle. Sarah flew up to him and landed a powerful kick into his stomach actually knocking him backwards. _Air Blade! _The swift wind blew through him and launched him further back. Ed took a few slashes on him then avoided his attacks. Sarah pounded him a little bit more before he knocked her away and onto the floor.

_Ice Tornado! _The twister with ice chunks materialized around him and pelted him several times. Ed did a few vertical attacks and Sarah did a series of punches on him. Double D pointed at his feet and shouted, _Icicle! _It knocked him upwards and he fell to the ground and managed to kick Ed. Jimmy took the time to quickly heal Jack to let him back into the fight. _Ray! _Sarah pointed her index finger at the sky and beams of light pelted down on him.

"He's a beast!" Jack commented him. He then slid underneath him and slashed up his back. Sarah set a flurry of punches and Ed slashed his axe horizontally in unison knocking him to the ground. _Grave! _A stone spire shot out of the ground and knocked him back up. Jack slashed a few times and gave a powerful thrust but Achilles just gave him three powerful punches to nearly take him out of the fight again. _Freeze Lancer! _Jimmy pointed at the sky and large chucks of ice crashed right on him. Sarah ran over to Jack and bent down, _Heal! _Her hands let out a warm looking light that healed Jack's wounds.

_Aqua Edge! _Double D pointed towards Achilles and his attacks went through him. Double D kneeled down. "I've used too much magic…" Sarah growled and slugged Achilles and he retaliated and sent her flying to the ground, and she didn't get up.

"Sarah!" Jimmy yelled as volty flames showed up around him.

"Go Jimmy!" Jack cheered as he avoided Achilles' attack and countered. Jimmy pointed at Achilles and yelled, "Take the light of redemption!" A large area around Achilles turned to a white mystical color and then Jimmy yelled, "_Sacred Shine!_" A large bright explosion occurred and when everyone could see Achilles was on the ground defeated.

"We won!" Jack yelled. "We beat Achilles!"

"Sarah!" Jimmy ran over to Sarah and gave her some Celestial Nectar. "Are you ok?"

"Yah, I'll be fine." Sarah got up, "But that was fun!"

"I'll say!" Double D said, "I thought that was really quite fun also."

"We beat the monster!" Ed said as if it was a video game, "We have saved the world of Radiata!"

"Right…" The rest of them muttered quietly.

"Ahaha!" They heard come from Achilles, "That was the best battle I've had in years!" He stood up as if nothing happened. "Your pays at the guild. Everyone will be back on their feet in no time!"

- Earth Valley -

"Are you saying your people are refusing to consider our offer?" Dynas asked looking down at Donovitch.

"Yes I am! It's not nearly enough!" Donovitch replied.

"But the amount of money you dwarves demand is completely unreasonable!" Cross spat. "Right Kevin?"

"…yah." Kevin made out.

"We barely have what we need to live." Donovitch explained, "We have no choice but to raise our prices." The chief's room's gold still continued to glitter.

Cross glared at him, "Very well. But there is something you should know." He smiled smugly, "Outside your village stands a brigade of Radiata's finest knights. They just await my order." Kevin turned pale. "I'm sure you don't anything to happen to this valley of yours."

Donovitch let out a deep sigh, "So it comes down to violence? You so called 'knights' sully the name. Your just a bunch of thugs."

"How dare you!" Cross leaned forward showing his fist, "I'll cure you of your insolence!"

"Cross wait!" Kevin spoke. Cross looked at him with shock.

"Yes Cross!" Dynas yelled, "That's enough!"

"But sir!" Cross choked.

"Cross!" Cross striating his posture and just glared at Donovitch.

"The knights have lost all honor." Donovitch continued, "Things have changed much since the days of Gawain."

Cross' face changed to an amused looking one, "Gawain? You dare bring up _his _name at a time like this? Gawain was nothing but shame upon the knights. He was a knight without honor!" Dynas sighed deeply.

"Listen young human, mark my words…" Donovitch pointed at Cross, "Your passion blinds you. You can only see your truth and no other. But that blindness will bring tragedy down upon your entire race."

"Damn you! You senile old fool!" Cross roared. Kevin and Dynas grabbed him so he couldn't do anything.

"Cross stand down!" Dynas ordered.

"Yah!" Kevin said, "Chill!" Cross glared at Donovitch and scowled.

Dynas turned to Donovitch, "Donovitch, sir…I ask you one more time, will you accede to our demands?"

"We have offered as much as we can." Donovitch answered, "We can not offer anymore."

"I see…" Dynas said with sadness.

"Enough!" Cross yelled, "It's time to show them that it won't be human's to taste tragedy this day!"

"Cross! No!" Kevin tried to stop him. Cross just left the room glaring at Donovitch. Cross walked through the city and left through the entrance. He approached all of the troops and raised his sword, "Dwarves are the enemy of humankind! It is time to strike! Show no mercy to the traitors!" He moved up to the soldiers and pointed his sword towards the village.

All of the soldiers roared and charged into the village. They raided every house and shop in the area capturing all of the dwarves. Some tried to flee but the ones that did were chased and killed. The knight's showed no mercy to the dwarves. Dynas and Kevin left the building and saw the horror of this massacre.

"No way!" Kevin gasped. "This is horrible!"

"So you aren't entirely like Cross?" Dynas noticed.

"After this, I don't want to know him." Kevin said awe-struck.

Cross approached the two of them with a smug smile, "Come Kevin, let us take care of these dwarves!"

"No." Kevin said, "I can't. It's…to harsh." Kevin ran out of the city and towards Radiata. "I've got to tell Ridley and Nazz!"

- Theatre Vancoor -

The group was sitting down at a table near the mirror on the right side of the lobby. Double D's eyes were caught when the strange man he had seen earlier entering Theatre Vancoor. He approached the main desk and began talking to Thanos.

"…so that's how I let her win." Eddy finished his speech on how he lost to Sarah earlier that day.

"Sure…" Jack replied sarcastically, "but Double D, you were amazing today!"

"Thanks." Double D smiled. It wasn't everyday he was complimented on his fighting skills. He averted his attention back to the strange man at the front desk.

"…her birthday's coming up and I don't want her to make a mistake." He finished talking.

"Fine. I'll get some sergeants right on it." Thanos told him. The man left the lobby wordlessly. "Hey! Jack, Double D! Got a mission for ya!" They walked over to the desk. "Some guy wants someone to go to the sewer and stop some Void Community member from attacking Elwen." Thanos explained. "Get on it."

The two of them went back to the table. "Who wants to go on a mission?" Jack asked them.

"Why should I help you if you don't believe me with Sarah?" Eddy spat, "I'm going back to my room. Night." Eddy got up and left the lobby also.

"Ed?" Double D asked.

"Sorry Double D but I'm tired." Ed let out a gigantic yawn.

"That's fine Ed." Double D replied as Ed left the room, "It's just you and me."

"Ok." Jack nodded, "Let's get a move on." They went to the bottom floor of the Theatre and went into the last cell in the dungeon. They took the latter down into the sewers and walked in it's gunk for quite awhile.

"This is getting so boring…" Jack complained swinging around his new lance, the Leviathan.

"Yes, but it's the least we can do." Double D said, "I wouldn't want her to make a mistake she could regret."

"True." Jack said while thrusting his lance in front of him. They walked down some stairs and saw girl bend down in a corner near a door. Through the door was Elwen, bending down and praying at an altar. "That must be her."

"And it's that man." Double D said under his voice.

"Man?" Jack asked, "What man?"

"The man who gave us this mission." Double D said. The girl ran by them, ignoring them. The man walked up the steps towards them.

"Can I ask a favor?" He asked suddenly.

"Favor?" Double D asked, "I guess…"

"Thank you." He smiled slightly, "This girl's, Lily, birthday is coming up and I wanted to get her a golden locket from an Accessory store but I don't have the time to do it. I was wondering if you could…"

"Buy it for you?" Double D finished, "Sure! I'll be happy to."

"Thanks." He replied, "I'm Hector by the way. The lockets at Rose's Accessory shop. Just show her this card and she'll put it on the Void Community's tab. Can you deliver it to me at around 6 P.M. in front of the Vareth Institution?"

"Sure. I'll have it done." Double D saw his neon eyes again.

"Thank you." He left without another word.

"What a weirdo." Jack said.

"He is somewhat odd…but I'm glad I'm getting this chance to help him." Double D said.

- Warrior's District Gate -

Kevin ran through the gate at full speed and dashed towards the castle. "I need to tell them." He came to a stop at Radiata Castle entrance.

"Is something wrong Lord Kevin?" The night guard asked.

"No. Everything's ok." Kevin lied, "I just ran back to report our findings. Larks will tell you what they are when the time comes." Without a response he ran into the castle and up a few stories and down the hall. He screeched to a halt outside Nazz's door and knocked on it loudly.

Nazz opened the door in her night gown, "Kevin? What are you doing back already?"

"Cross…attacked all of the dwarves." Kevin breathed, "He made a big mistake."

"He what!?" Nazz exclaimed. "No! We need to tell Ridley!" They both hurried up a floor and down the hall and to Ridley's room. Ridley opened the door and seemed to know what had happened already.

- Mage District -

Double D returned to his house and saw the mysterious figure of Hector run through the shadows in the alleyways. "Was he the one I've been hearing?" He asked himself. He went up to his dorm and opened up a book that was in the dorm. For some reason he felt restless, like something big had happened but he wasn't sure what. He sat on the bed and looked out the window at the full moon in the sky.

"Why does it feel like something big is about to happen so soon…?"

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Please review for the chapter and just so you know the next chapter is a BIG chapter. It should be up soon due to this infinite river of inspiration I'm getting. _


	20. The Big Schism

_So here's the big chapter some of you may have been waiting for! So I won't say much so you can get reading._

* * *

Chapter 20: The Big Schism

Double D awoke to furious knocks on the door. He leant up in his bed and slowly got out of it. He hastily walked over to the door and opened up, revealing Nazz. "Nazz? You've been coming here everyday, pretty early." He chuckled.

"We have a huge problem!" Nazz said with urgency.

"Come in." Double D didn't want to waste anytime. He closed the door behind her.

"The Radiata Knights…" Nazz said, "Attacked Earth Valley!"

"What?!" Double D exclaimed, "Why!?"

"They refused our offer for lowering the prices." Nazz explained, "Then Gonovitch made some comments towards Cross and made him angry. He then ordered all of the solders to attack and take the land!"

"That's…horrible!" Double D was stunned. "What can we do?"

"Ridley can't think of anything at the time." Nazz said, "But I'll let you know if there is a way." Nazz began to leave the room.

"Nazz wait!" Double D called to her. She turned around, "I'm going to go check out Earth Valley. Do you want to come?"

"Yah. But I need to speak with Ridley first. I'll meet you in the lobby of Theatre Vancoor, ok?" Nazz replied. Double D nodded and she left. He ran to his closet and pulled out his set of close and his bath robe and towel.

- Jack and Ed's House -

There was a series of loud knocks at the door. Jack leaned up on his bottom bunk and looked over at the door. A few more knocks rumbled. Ed snored from the top bunk as Jack walked over to the door and opened it. At first sight, he saw nothing. He looked around the area and found a beat up dwarf standing outside his door. "Hey you're Donovitch, right? What are you doing here?"

"Donovitch?" Ed awoke, "Dwarf!" He launched off his bunk.

Jack continued, "Forget that, what happened to you? You're a mess!"

"If you are so surprised to see me like this then…" Donovitch replied, "I suppose you haven't heard yet then."

"Heard what? What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"What happened to Mister Dwarf!?" Ed cried.

"What am I talking about?" Donovitch answered angrily, "Your Royal Knights invaded Earth Valley! I barely escaped with my life!"

"Huh?" Jack was shocked, "The knights wouldn't do that! I mean…take the Captain, he's always said the Dwarves were our friends."

"Dwarves are our friends!" Ed exclaimed.

"Friends?" Donovitch asked, "I think not young men, slaves perhaps, but not friends! You humans cannot see anything beyond your own personal gain and profit!"

"Dwarves are hurting?" Ed asked looking as if he was about to cry.

"Humans used to be content controlling our lives from afar…" Donovitch continued, "But now we are shackled like slaves, and we are forced to work the mines, day and night." He took a breath, "Jack and Ed. We need your help desperately. We need you to stop the knights."

"Me of course I'll help!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yay!" Ed cheered, "Help the dwarves!"

"Thank you young friends." Donovitch said, "We should leave as quickly as possible."

"We're ready! Let's go!" Ed yelled. The three of them left the area quickly and walked towards the Earth Valley. Just as they left Double D entered the area and quickly walked by Theatre Vancoor and towards Vancoor Square. He went to Eddy's house and knocked on the door.

Eddy answered the door grumpy, "I could have slept in today, but you don't let me!"

"I'm sorry Eddy!" Double D apologized, "But this is urgent!" Double D entered his house and shut the door behind him.

"So what is it?" Eddy asked tapping his foot. "It better be good and not like Sarah's got an 'owie'."

"Earth Valley has been attacked by the knights!" Double D explained, "They are in terrible danger."

"You woke me up…" Eddy growled, "To tell me that the Dwarves are in danger!?"

"Eddy, this could cause a war!" Double D yelled, "And you're worried about being woken up early?"

"Well have you told Ed yet?" Eddy asked, "He would help ya!"

"I told you first because you would drag your feet getting ready!" Double D told him, "If you don't find this serious then don't meet Nazz and me at Theatre Vancoor in thirty minutes!" Double D left the room in a fume.

"Nazz?" Eddy asked, "I need to look my best." He ran into the shower and got ready. Double D walked down the street and walked down to Jack and Ed's house. He knocked on the door. He waited for a minute but there was no answer.

"Jack! Ed! This is serious! Wake up!" He called and knocked again. He looked through the window and saw no one inside. "Weird…could they be at the guild already?" He turned around and ran to the guild lobby. No one was there except Thanos sitting at his desk. He sighed and left the room and went to the last obvious spot. He walked down the street and entered Yuri's Diner. There were people scattered on the floor but Jack and Ed weren't there. He left the diner and met up with Nazz on the street.

"Hey Double D? You ready to go?" She asked.

"I want to give Eddy some time if he wants to go." Double D said. As if cued Eddy came strolling down the road from Vancoor Square.

"Hey there Nazz." Eddy said, "So are we ready to go?"

"Yah." Nazz said, "Right Double D?"

"Yes." Double D nodded, "We need to hurry. This situation is bad." They all quickly walked down the path and out of the city.

- City of Flowers -

Johnny and Rolf sat in the room Lord Zane had given them to stay in. Johnny stared out the window, depressed over Lord Nogueira's death. Rolf had tried to comfort Johnny but he took this news really hard. A light elf hovered into their room.

"Sir Rolf, Lord Zane wishes to speak with you." The light elf said in a snobbish accent. Rolf nodded and left the room. The light elf walked over to Johnny, "They say you're a dark elf?"

"Yah." Johnny sighed, "Lord Nogueira was like a father to me and Plank." He held up Plank to show him.

"Interesting." The light elf sighed, "I am sorry for the loss of Lord Nogueira." He flew out of the room. Johnny sighed. He took Plank and he walked out of the room and to the large building near the entrance of the city. Rolf was near Johnny but walking up the long path to the leader's building. He entered and said, "You wished to see me Lord Zane."

"Yes Rolf." Zane looked hurt, "The humans have captured Earth Valley with no mercy."

Rolf was horrified, "What!? Why!?" Rolf clenched his fist, "Son-of-a-shepherd will reclaim Earth Valley!"

"You can't." Zane said, "The Royal Knights are holding it."

"The Knights?" Rolf asked. "Then…this sounds most like the legend."

"Legend?" Zane asked, "Is it a Dwarven legend?"

"No." Rolf said, "A legend from where I came from. It says; Once humans make their move then Kelvin will show himself, as time passes the dwarves will be threatened and their Dragon will come to save them."

"So the dragons…will be coming into play soon?" Zane asked. "Then Earth Valley shall be reclaimed in no time."

"Yes, dragons are powerful but…" Rolf recalled the legend, "But according to legend he will be defeated by a powerful force."

"Defeated! That's a good one!" Zane laughed, "Dragons cannot be defeated by ordinary knights!"

"Kelvin was defeated by knights." Rolf pointed out, "So we cannot be so sure of what has not happened yet."

"I have no doubt that the Earth Dragon will prevail." Zane said, "I will call you back when we receive more news." Rolf nodded and left the room. He marched down the path and returned to their empty room and sat down. Johnny entered the room singing a merry song and asked, "What did Lord Zane want?"

"My hometown, Earth Valley, has been taken by the Knights." Rolf said, "They are holding everyone as slaves."

"Oh!" Johnny exclaimed, "I'm sorry Rolf! Those humans are really pushing our buttons, aren't they?"

"Yes but Johnny 2x4," Rolf replied, "All we can do is wait and see how things work out."

"Rolf?" Johnny asked, "Do you think they'll try and take the Forest Metropolis?"

"They could." Rolf sighed, "They could."

- Path to Earth Valley -

"I can't imagine you were able to get away from them." Jack said walking beside Donovitch.

"See?" Ed said, "Dwarves are good at everything!"

"I didn't do it alone lads, I had help from everyone." Donovitch explained, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. I was going to go and find old Gawain and ask him to help us. But wouldn't it happen, he's off traveling somewhere."

"Is Gawain hero of the Dwarves?" Ed asked.

"A lot of stuff happened to our brigade to. Most of us had to leave the knights." Jack said depressed.

"But now I can see Dwarves anytime!" Ed cheered.

"Is that so?" Donovitch asked, "Then the knights have fallen into bad ways."

"Hey, you know this Gawain guy…" Jack began.

"Hm?" Donovitch asked.

"Never mind, forget it." Jack said. They all began walking again. "You know what I think? I think this whole thing is a big misunderstanding."

"No Jack. You'll soon see with your own eyes. And then you'll both understand." Donovitch said. "You'll see how cruel the knights have become."

"Dwarves aren't ok?" Ed said again, "Ed the Dwarf Saver will save the Dwarves!" In little time they made it to the cliff and looked over the side. He saw Leonard standing guard at the gate.

"I know that man! It's Leonard!" Jack exclaimed. "The knights really must be here."

"Now do you believe me?" Donovitch asked.

"I never doubted you little man." Ed stated.

"We need to find a way to get inside." Donovitch continued.

"Let's just take this slowly." Jack said.

"Open your eyes Jack." Donovitch stated, "You haven't seen anything yet." Ed looked worried. "You haven't seen how we are enslaved and coerced. Are you afraid of seeing the truth?" He gave them both a piercing look.

"Jack? Ed?" They heard Double D's voice called.

"Double D?" Jack asked, "Eddy? Nazz? What are you all doing here?"

"We're here to see how bad this situation is." Double D said, "Donovitch? Did you escape?"

"Yes." Donovitch replied, "Barely with my life."

"Doesn't look too bad to me." Eddy commented.

"We haven't seen inside yet!" Nazz snapped at him. "Is it really bad?" She asked Donovitch.

"Horrible." He answered. They all stared at him seriously.

"Calm down everyone." Jack motioned to them, "He'll hear us!"

"Calm down!?" Donovitch exclaimed, "You want me to be calm while my friends are turned to slaves!?" They were all taken aback. "What is wrong with you people? Are you cowards?"

"It's not that." Jack said, "We just want to check stuff out first."

"The first step to acceptance is seeing things for yourself." Double D told Donovitch.

"NO!" He roared, "If you won't do it then I'll break down that gate myself!"

"Hold your horses!" Eddy called as Ed grabbed him from running. They all turned their attention to the front gate.

"What's this?" Donovitch asked. They saw another dwarf walking down the path towards the city.

"It looks like another dwarf survived!" Nazz pointed out as Ed cheered. As he approached the gate Leonard met him halfway with his axe drawn.

"Another dwarf?" Donovitch asked, "I don't know him…"

"You don't?" Double D asked.

"I've never seen him before in my life." Donovitch told them.

"Then who is he?" Eddy asked.

"Maybe he's from another dwarf village!" Ed cheered. They all looked back down at the dwarf. Leonard looked like he was getting serious.

They heard the dwarf yell, "Are you just going to stand there come and get it!" Leonard lifted up his axe above the dwarves head. Everyone's eyes opened up. He lifted his hand up in the air and knocked Leonard away from him.

"Whoa!" Nazz squeaked. The gate to the village opened up and soldiers stormed out, holding clubs, axes, swords, and they all surrounded him. They all stared in utter shock. He bashed his palm into a soldier and knocked him away. He then made a taunting movement with his hands.

"That dwarf kicks butt!" Ed exclaimed as they watched him take on most of the soldiers at once. He was hopping around, jabbing his fists.

"Could he be the one?" Donovitch looked astounded, "The savior of the dwarves?" Ed gave him a look.

"Savior of the Dwarves?" Double D asked, "Is that a Dwarven legend?"

"Savior of the Dwarves?" Ed said, "Rolf told me about him! Cool!" Ed hopped up and down even more. Dynas and Cross ran out of the village and saw the Dwarf standing there. They looked shocked. Cross stared at him with his blade pointed right at him. The dwarf put his hands at his sides then looked like he powered up. Energy rushed from him in a brilliant yellow light. Dirt was kicked off the ground as the light went blinding and when it went away, a dragon made of stone stood in the dwarves spot.

"A Dragon!?" All of them exclaimed.

"The savior of the Dwarves!" Ed cheered. Donovitch looked incredibly enthusiastic. It let out a tremendous roar, shaking the ground. It stood in the middle of all of the soldiers, being at least ten times the size of Dynas. The two of the generals looked absolutely shocked.

"It's a dragon!" They heard Cross exclaim. All of the Cul-de-sac kids laid on the ground looking over the edge, trying to watch while not being seen.

They heard the dragon roar, "I've had enough of you human filth!" All of them shifted away from the edge a little bit. "I'm going to grind you all to dust!" Dynas raised his hand and gave an order. The only word Double D could hear was "Cairn" and "Water Dragon". Dynas pointed at the dragon and all of the men charged attacking it with all they had. The dragon merely shifted his head around and he could take out soldiers. After defeating a lot of them, it let out a huge, ground shaking roar. Dynas ran up to the dragon and knocked him twice using his iron ball. It hurt the dragon but it just spun around and hit him with it's spiked tail. Dynas flew into the cliff. Cross looked really mad. He ran at it and gave it a powerful stab. It's head crushed down on Cross, knocking him backwards. He now laid on the ground in front of the dragon at it's mercy. Jack leaned forward and a blinding light came from Cross. The dragon roared in agony, "T-The orb!"

The light got brighter and the dragon vanished. All of them were in sheer shock. "No!" Donovitch cried, "This cannot be! The Earth Dragon has been killed!"

"So that was a dragon…" Jack stated after the whole event.

"He was the defender of Earth Valley, the guardian of our entire race." Donovitch said depressingly, "He came to protect us. He came to save us from the rage of the humans. But he has failed." Ed began to cry and he fell to the ground.

"Ed…" Nazz sighed. She didn't like to see anyone cry. The dwarf turned and began to walk down the path towards Earth Valley. "Hey, where are you going!" Nazz called.

"Where do you think?" He said back, "The place I belong is Earth Valley." He continued to walk down the path.

"But if you go now…" Double D tried to stop him.

"Yes." Donovitch turned around, "But the dragon that protected this village has been slain. The ore deposits will soon be exhausted." Ed looked up at the dwarf, "The valley will become a valley of death."

"Valley…of death?" Eddy asked.

"Then don't go!" Jack exclaimed, "It's that easy!"

"It is my home lad. I was born there, lived there, and now I must die there." Donovitch told them.

"That's not right." Nazz looked as if she was about to cry.

"You humans are too reckless for us dwarves…" Donovitch said.

"Donovitch…" Jack wanted to stop him. He just kept walking down the path, to his death.

"Why?" Ed cried towards Double D, "Why did this have to happen to the poor dwarves?" He questioned.

"We have to find a way to save them." Double D said determined. "Who's with me?"

"Count me in!" Jack gave him a thumbs up.

"Me too!" Nazz steeped forward. Ed stood up giving his answer. "Eddy?" Nazz asked. Eddy just stood there and watched the dwarf limp towards Dynas and the others. They decided not to pester him but begin their way back to Radiata, on this sad day.

- Olacion Order -

Jimmy mopped the floors of the Old Faction hallway for the third time this week. "Well I'm all done with my work Jimmy." Sarah came out of Francesco's Room, "Do you want any help?"

"No thanks Sarah." Jimmy said, "There's just a spot left. It'll only take a minute." Sarah nodded and went into the main chapel portion of the building. Jimmy looked up on the mural on the wall. There was a picture of a large man wearing revealing holy garments. "The Celesti…" Jimmy mopped the last portion of the floor and left the hallway. He spotted Lord Kain praying at the altar.

"Lord Kain?" Jimmy asked, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Jimmy." Kain looked at him, "The gods just told me something. Something big has impacted your friends."

"What happened!?" Jimmy exclaimed, worried for his friends.

"They witnessed something that will change their lives forever." Kain finished. He resumed his position at the altar praying. Jimmy sped through the New Faction hallway entered the visitor's side of the confessional. "Sarah!" He called through. He knew whenever she had free time she spent it helping people in confessionals.

"Yah?" Sarah asked, "Do you need to confess something Jimmy?"

"No, but Kain just told me something important!" Jimmy exclaimed, "He said the gods told him that our friends just witnessed something that will change our lives!"

"What?" Sarah was taken aback. "Did he say what?"

"No." Jimmy stated, "I'm gonna see Double D tonight and see if he saw whatever it was."

"Ok, I think I'll close up confessional early today." Sarah left her side of the confessional. Jimmy walked out of the church and meet up with Sarah in the front of the building. They walked down the street and turned into their room for the night.

At this time the group that had witnessed the dragon attack returned through the Warrior's District gate. Eddy walked back to his house wordlessly. Everyone else stopped in front of Theatre Vancoor. "I've got to go tell Lady Ridley what happened. This is big!" Nazz waved good bye and walked towards the castle.

"Poor dwarves…" Ed sobbed quietly. "I'm going to go be sad." Ed stated in his weird choice of words. Ed walked, presumably, towards his house. This left just Double D and Jack standing there.

"What's going on?" Double D asked. "This is getting very strange."

"Yah, no kidding." Jack replied, "Three months ago I never would have guessed I would see a dragon be slain with you guys."

"We've got to stay quiet about this." Double D said, "Until news gets to the residents of the city. Otherwise they'll know we've been spying."

"Ok." Jack nodded, "I'm gonna head back home now. Ed probably needs consoling."

"If you need any help just come and see me." Double D told him. He nodded and walked towards his house, which was just down the road. Double D himself walked down the road towards the Olacion Order to get to his house. As he passed by Jimmy and Sarah's house he wondered if he should tell them.

"Double D!" Jimmy ran out of their house, "I need to ask you something!" Jimmy ran up to him.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Double D asked.

"Did you…" Jimmy looked confused on how to word this, "Experience some life changing event today?"

Double D nodded, "Yes I did, but I can't talk about it in public." Jimmy grabbed his hand and they ran inside their house. "Ok, so have you heard about how the knight's invaded Earth Valley?"

"No." Jimmy replied with his mouth open. Sarah entered the room after hearing this.

"Well we went to check it out today. What we saw was…shocking." Double D stopped. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone, ok?" Sarah and Jimmy both nodded, "Well the knights have the village barricaded off. After that we saw a lone dwarf approach the guard then beat him up. After fighting off a lot of guards he turned into a dragon!"

"No way!" Sarah exclaimed, "A dragon?"

"Yes," Double D said, "The dragon was viscous and it took out most of the group with one swing of it's head. It's main objective was to kill all of the humans. However, somehow Cross was able to kill it, no one is sure how though."

"Kill, all of the humans?" Jimmy said sheepishly, "The Dragon wanted to kill us?"

"I wouldn't blame him." Sarah stated, "We just invaded and took over his hometown! I would want to hurt someone too."

"We didn't just take over the town." Double D told them, "We enslaved all of the dwarves."

"They did!?" Jimmy's mouth hung open, "What did they do to deserve that?"

"Lady Anastasia was talking with Adina and Elena recently about how the dwarves were raising prices on everything they made by a lot." Sarah recalled, "Is that the reason?"

"I believe so." Double D said. They both looked disgusted.

"How greedy is this government?" Jimmy asked, "I mean enslave the dwarves for raising prices on weapons and accessories!"

"That's really sad." Sarah sat down in a chair and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry for having to tell you this bad news, but I felt you should know what's really going on here." Double D said.

"Yes, thank you." Jimmy replied, "It's getting late, you might want to get home." Double D nodded and waved good-bye. He down around a group of student houses to the university and a sign caught his eye.

"I forgot." Double D said to himself, "I need to buy that necklace for Hector." He walked into the story and barely caught Rose before she closed the shop. He used the card to buy the gold necklace and left the store and saw Hector standing down in front of the university.

"Here you go." Double D said as he handed him the necklace and the card.

"Thank you." Hector replied to him, "If you ever need any help just let me know and I'll help you out in anyway."

"Thank you." Double D bowed a little bit, "By the way what guild are you in? If you are in one anyway."

"I can trust you so," Hector answered, "I'm right under Nyx in the Void Community."

"Nyx? I haven't heard of him before." Double D said.

"Yes, he's the true leader of the guild." Hector told him, "We say Orotoz is the leader of the guild so no one will know about Nyx. Anyway, your reward for this is getting my help whenever you need it." He gave a small wave and darted into the darkness. Double D waved back to him, doubting he could see it and turned to go back to the dorm.

- Jack and Ed's House -

Outside their house was a loud rumbling noise, like clanging metal. Everything went silent for a bit the three loud knocks came from the door. Jack's head shot up from his bed and he asked, "What's going on?" He was answered by Ed's snore from the top bunk. Another loud knock came from the door.

"Master Jack Russell? Master Ed Russell? Are you there?" A voice called from outside the door.

"Yah! I'm coming, hang on for a sec!" Jack yelled back. He climbed to the top bunk and shook Ed a little bit. "Wake up, someone's here to see us." Ed got up stiffly and climbed out of bed. Jack walked over to the door and opened it, showing some guard standing outside.

"I have a message from Lord Larks, Prime Minister of Radiata. He requests your presences this evening." The guard stated.

"Our presence?" Jack asked, "You mean we should go to the castle?"

"That is all. Thank you sirs." The guard walked off.

"Ok…well we're going back to the castle tonight Ed." He told him. "If you're up to it and all."

"Ok." Ed smiled with his goofy grin.

"So you're back to normal?" Jack asked, "Or are you still mourning?" Ed didn't seem to get what he just said. Jack just shrugged and laid back down in bed.

-Double D's Dorm -

There was a loud knock on Double D's door. He walked over to it and answered it, revealing the same knight Jack had seen, "Good day sir."

"Lord Larks, Prime Minister of Radiata has requested your presence tonight at the castle." He recited.

"Is Lord Larks summoning me specially, or is he just calling Sergeants of the guilds?" Double D asked.

"I'm just reading off a list, buddy. Please be there." The guard dashed off eager to finish his job. Double D grabbed his backpack and left the building. He checked the clock in the lobby which read: 9 PM. He walked down the street towards the Olacion Order.

- City of Flowers -

Johnny and Plank sat on the end of a platform at the base of the tree watching the sun set in the distance. "So what do you think is going to happen to the Dark Elves buddy?" He asked Plank.

He waited in silence and heard his imaginary response. "You really think so buddy?" He heard a lot of movement from behind him and a lot of surprised voices. Johnny got up and approached the crowd. They all looked at him, muttered something about Dark Elves and flew away. Johnny frowned and walked into Rolf and his house.

"What's new Rolf?" Johnny asked.

"Rolf awaits news of Earth Valley." Rolf explained, "The Earth Dragon, Baade, should show up soon."

"And it'll be saved?" Johnny asked excitedly.

"Perhaps." Rolf suggested, "Or it could fail. Only time can tell."

"Sir Rolf." A light elf entered the room, "Both of your presences are requested by Lord Zane." The light elf flew out. They nodded at each other and walked up the steep path towards Zane's usual spot. They entered and saw the Light Elf king looking distressed.

"Did Baade fail?" Rolf asked.

"I am sorry to say…" Zane sighed, "That is true. A dwarf escapee has managed to inform us that the dragon was slain somehow."

"Were the humans using anti-dragon weapons?" Rolf suggested, "Humans have the magic to make them."

"No." Zane said, "The dragon said right before it vanished that 'The Orb' killed it."

"The Orb?" Johnny asked, "What's that?"

"'The Orb' is magic stone that can kill dragons." Rolf explained, "However it can only be used once before it disintegrates."

"So they can't use it to kill all of the dragons?" Johnny repeated, "Good. We can still win this war."

"Yes, but before we can fight," Zane said, "We must contact other Fairy Creatures species and form an alliance."

"I can go talk to the Dark Elves!" Johnny exclaimed, "I can tell them everything that has happened!"

"Yes," Zane answered, "That would be a good idea. However going alone might not be so good."

"Rolf can travel with him, yes?" Rolf offered.

"No." Zane told him, "You know stuff that could be of use. We need you here for the time being."

"Plank will be with me, I'll be fine." Johnny told them, showing them his imaginary fried in his right hand.

"Still we have to send a light elf take make it official." Zane explained, "If we send one of their own kind back they wouldn't feel as we really needed their help to win."

"I'll go." A light elf flew up to Zane.

"Ok Gil." Zane said, "Take Johnny to the Forest Metropolis, and get back here as soon as possible, ok?"

"Yes sir." Gil bowed, "Let's get moving Johnny."

"Alright!" Johnny exclaimed. He ran out of the room with Gil flying behind him.

"Ok, so this is war?" Rolf asked, "If so I wish to fight for the Dwarves during it." Rolf stood up strait.

"Yes, you shall be our Dwarf representative." Zane told him, "Johnny will be our Dark Elf representative."

"Please let me know when we make plans." Rolf asked.

"We will." Zane told him, "That will be once Johnny and Gil return from the Forest Metropolis."

"Ok." Rolf left the room thinking of the war soon to come.

- Jack and Ed's House -

"Ok Ed, it's time to go to the castle!" Jack called to Ed, who had fallen back asleep, "We can't miss a summons by the Prime Minister!" Ed yawned and climbed out of bed.

"I'm ready…" He yawned. The two of them went to the door and opened it. To their surprise Ridley and Nazz were waiting there.

"Ridley!?" Jack exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" She was wearing a different attire then the last time he saw her. It was a maroon dress like armor, with armor up her arms and a knee pad on her left knee. She finished it by wearing a white cape.

"I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour Jack, Ed." She said.

"Don't worry about it, come on in you two." Jack welcomed them.

"Yay!" Ed exclaimed, "Company!" Nazz smiled. They all sat down at a table in the center of the house.

Ridley took a look around the house, "Well…your dump is just what I expected. Don't you ever clean up?"

"Well it is Ed and Jack." Nazz explained, "Ed isn't exactly the cleanest person around." She stopped, "No, he's not clean at all." The two of them laughed a little bit.

"Excuse us." Jack said. Ed looked offended. "Have you even seen a broom your highness." He joked. Ridley let out a sigh. "Ridley?"

"Huh?" She looked at him, "Oh, sorry." Nazz looked worried.

"What's up?" Jack asked, "Don't tell me your out of snappy comebacks!" Jack joked.

"Guess so…" Ridley said. Ed looked surprised.

"You always had comebacks!" Ed exclaimed. Nazz laughed.

"Well, she does seem to be acting a bit weird today." Jack noticed.

"Jack, you said if I ever wanted to talk to come and see you." Ridley said.

"Yah, I did." Jack said. "Do you want to talk in private?"

"Yes please." Ridley said, "Sorry Nazz. Ed."

"That's fine Lady Ridley." Nazz replied, "Come on Ed, let's go wait outside. They both got up and left the room.

"So you'll hear me out?" Ridley asked.

"Yah! The one thing I remember from the knights is this: 'Knights of the same brigade are as family!" Jack exclaimed. "But I'm not exactly in the knights anymore…"

"Yah, and it's my fault." Ridley sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, "You don't seem to be yourself today, Ridley."

"Jack…"

"…uh, yah?" He wasn't sure what she could get at.

"I quit the knights." She said flat out. "Nazz and I quit."

"What!?" Jack exclaimed, "Why!?"

"I'm going to leave the castle." Ridley explained, "Well, actually. I already have."

"Hold on a sec!" Jack was absolutely shocked. "If you leave, where will you go? Theatre Vancoor?"

"No." She answered, "I'm going to go the City of Flowers. I need to speak with Zane, the leader of the Light Elves."

"Huh?" Jack was confused, "How exactly are you planning on getting into the city first of all."

"I…don't know." Ridley confessed, "But I'll find a way! I have to talk to Lord Zane!"

"But why?" Jack asked, "You don't want to mess with those elf guys!"

"Do you remember the transpiritation?" Ridley asked him. Jack nodded, "Ever since I received the ritual, I've been feeling different lately. As if my own body wasn't my own anymore. As if it belonged to someone else!" Jack concentrated on Ridley, "And then there's algandars. It's been infecting more and more people recently."

"You mean the thing that makes people crazy?" Jack said.

"I think the disease has something to do with the transpiritation too." Ridley explained.

"Hold on. Slow down! Now you just sound paranoid!" Jack exclaimed.

"No, Jack," Ridley continued, "There's a connection, I know it. It's all my fault…all my fault…" She stood up and looked at her feet, "Genius showed me Lord Nogueira's grave."

"Lord Nogueira's dead?" Jack's eyes widened.

Her head shot up, "Jack, please. Tell me what I should do. I'm…I'm afraid…of myself." She looked at her hands, "I don't know what's going to happen to me… I can't see the future… And that terrifies me." She covered her eyes with he hands and pulled them away a little bit. She suddenly walked close to Jack, "Jack! Please help me! Jack! Do something, I'm begging you!" She slammed her head on his chest. He reached up to hug her but she backed away.

"Ridley?" Jack asked worried.

"…I'm sorry." She said at once.

"Ridley?" Jack asked again.

"I'm…ok now." Ridley said, "I'm sorry but I have to go."

She turned and left the room. "What? Wait…"

"Goodbye…Jack." Ridley said.

"Goodbye?" Jack was confused, "Wait!"

- Outside -

"Nazz?" Ed asked, "What's wrong with Ridley?"

"She's going through some though times." Nazz said, "I don't even know the whole story of it." Ed just looked at the ground. "Are you still sad about the Dwarves?"

"Yah…" Ed sighed, "But Double D told me that the Dwarves will be free someday, so I shouldn't worry about it."

"Yah." Nazz smiled, "I think he's right." The two of them just stood there.

"Ed, Nazz, what are you doing here?" Double D walked beside them. He generally got lucky about being at the right place, at the right time.

"Hi Double D." Nazz greeted, "Lady…er Ridley wanted to talk to Jack. She has some troubling times right now."

"Oh." Double D replied, "But isn't a knight supposed to be at the castle during a time like this?" He asked.

"Well…" Nazz didn't want to tell him this but, "Ridley and I…quit the knights. She has something she wants to know."

"You quit?" Double D exclaimed, "Where will you live?"

"I'm going to follow Ridley. Although I'm not bound to her by knight oath, I want to help her until the end!" Nazz exclaimed, "And she hasn't told me where we are going."

"That's nice." Double D said.

"Yah!" Ed agreed, "When will the Dwarves be freed?"

"Um…" Double D thought up an answer, "Soon, Ed." He prayed it would happen soon.

"So what are you doing here?" Nazz asked, "Where were you going?"

"I got a summons by Lord Larks to go to the castle." Double D explained, "I was going to wait for the time at Theatre Vancoor."

"Oh." Nazz sighed, "Do you think they're gonna invite you back to the knights?"

"Even if they did, I wouldn't join." Double D said, "Not after what we saw earlier today."

"I'll never forgive them!" Ed exclaimed.

"Yah…" Nazz said. "But Kevin has to stay in. Quitting now would cause Radiata to panic."

"I see." Double D replied. Ridley walked up the steps and saw the two Eds.

"Double D…Ed…" Ridley sighed, "Nazz, let's go."

"Alright, bye Ed. Bye Double D!" She waved to them and left. Jack came running out of the house and after Ridley. Double D and Ed followed them wondering what was going on here. They managed to catch up to them as they walked across the bridge out of town. They noticed a guard run by them towards the castle but they ignored it.

"Wait!" Double D called.

"Double D." Nazz said, "We're going to the City of Flowers. You might not want to come."

"I want to help Ridley." Double D said, "We were in the same brigade, weren't we." Ridley smiled.

"I want to meet the Elves!" Ed cheered. Double D felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned around and spotted Hector.

"Hector!" He called, "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure." They met each other halfway across the bridge.

"Do you know Eddy of Theatre Vancoor?" Double D asked.

"No." Hector replied, "But I can find him easily."

"Tell him that I will be gone for a little while, please." Double D asked, "That way he knows. And could you tell Sarah and Jimmy of Olacion Order? If you can find them that is."

"Leave it to me." Hector told him. Hector vanished into the night again. Double D turned around and ran after the group.

- Lord Lark's Office -

"So you eradicated the dwarf settlement in the valley, and killed the dragon." Larks held his head with his hands as he thought, "I see…the Light Elves will not stand by in silence. We can no longer avoid confrontation."

"Yes," Cross cocked his head, "Those elves will jump at any excuse to strike at the humans."

"Although the negotiations broke down, the use of force was reckless…" Dynas said sadly, "The knights have suffered heavy losses. I must bear full responsibility for the situation."

"What's done is done." Larks replied, "It cannot be helped. A battle between the humans and non-humans was all but inevitable."

"Sir." Dynas confirmed.

"But the appearance of the dragon was unanticipated." Larks said, "Dynas, are you familiar with the old legend."

"Yes." Dynas recited, "The tower breaks the sky.; here comes the dragons to take it down."

"Yes," Larks told them, "So why did the earth dragon appear now? And why did it help the dwarves? That's what I don't understand."

"The dwarves were probably raising it as a guard dog." Cross said arrogantly, "Dragons are no different from animals after all. Yes Dragons may strong, but it was easy enough for me-I mean, us- to slay."

"Perhaps." Larks answered, "What do you suggest we do next?"

"We must strengthen Fort Helencia's defenses against possible attacks from elves and other dragons." Dynas suggested.

"Cowardice!" Cross slammed his fist on the desk, "General, why are you being so timid!? We must strike at the nonhumans now! We have defeated Dragons- nothing can stop us!"

"According to the legend," Larks told him, "Two more dragons remain. Do you think you can defeat all our enemies?"

"Leave it to me Lord Larks." Cross took an arrogant stance, "My sword will soon cut them down…"

"That's enough Cross!" Dynas snapped, "You arrogance is really starting to get on my nerves!"

Cross flicked his strand of hair that covers his face, "If the General fears a fight, then he is welcome to stay in the back and guard the rear."

"Insolent whelp!" Dynas yelled glaring at him.

"Dynas, Cross! Now is not the time to squabble amongst ourselves." Larks scolded, "The Dwarves and the Earth Dragon have been destroyed, and the other nonhumans are rising in anger. Whatever happens, it is our duty to defend the kingdom. If the kingdom cannot be saved, then there is little hope for humanity. We have no choice but to defend the kingdom and to fight the Dragons, do we not Dynas?"

"Yes sir!" Dynas replied, "But, we lost far too many men in the last battle. We don't have the strength to fight another one."

"Now is not the time for excuses." Larks stated, "There is a great menace arising from Wind Valley."

"From Wind Valley, sir?" Cross asked confused.

"According to Lord Lucian's report, the Wind Dragon has arrived there." Larks explained.

Cross did an arrogant scoff, "The Wind Dragon? They fly to us like moths to a flame."

Larks stood up from his desk, "General Dynas, I am ordering you to attack the Dragon. Take Cross with you and slay the Dragon." He ordered.

"Sir!" Cross bowed, "The Dragon is as good as dead."

"…sir!" Dynas said.

* * *

_I think I got the split pretty well, but if you have any comments on it, I would be please to see them. Also I p[anned to have this up weeks ago, but when I got to the very last section I got really sick and lost my inspiration. Lol. Important thing is that I got it done though, right?_


	21. Daring Assault

_Hey there! After a long wait here's the next chapter. I really apologize about the long update time but I really hope to finish this story no matter what, so expect an update after any amount of time. Anyways, here ya go. _

* * *

Chapter 21: Daring Assault

"Lucian! This is terrible, just terrible!" Jasne burst into Lucian's room. He ran to Lucian's desk and began shaking him frantically, "It's a disaster, Lucian! Please, do something!"

Lucian turned his head to him, "What is it, my lord?"

Jasne burst out into tears, "It's Ridley! Ridley has run away!" He fell down to the floor.

"Lady Ridley?" Lucian asked surprised, which was rare.

"I went to her room!" Jasne replied frantically, "There was a note saying that she left and is not coming back!" He sobbed even louder. "What should I do!? Tell me Lucian, what should I do!?"

Lucian stood up and patted his back, "Please be calm my lord. I will instruct the guard to start a search immediately." They began walking towards the door.

"You…you'll bring her back?" Jasne asked him stopping the tears.

"You return to your room and try to relax." Lucian told him, "I will let you know the moment I hear anything."

"You will? Right away?" Jasne asked like a little kid, "Do you promise?"

Lucian nodded, "Of course. Trust me."

"Ok, I'll be waiting in my room." Jasne opened the door and left the room.

Lucian turned around and looked out his window, "This means her awakening will continue to progress. I cannot delay."

- Warrior's District -

Eddy turned over in his bed as he slept soundly. Three taps came from the window and he looked over at it. Outside it was dark, the only light was coming from the street lamp just a little down the street. "Who's there?" Eddy asked, mainly asleep.

A letter suddenly stuck to the window and got Eddy's attention. "What the.." Eddy walked over to the window and glanced out it. No one was visible. "Creepy…" Eddy noted. He walked out side and grabbed the letter and went back inside. He opened it up:

_To: Eddy Russell_

_From: Double D Russell_

_Double D wanted you to know that he and some of his friends left town in the direction of the Forest Metropolis. He said they should be back soon, just don't worry._

"What on earth?" Eddy asked looking at the odd letter. He put it on the counter and saw the clock ticking on the wall. 5:30 AM. Eddy laid back down in his bed and slowly went back to sleep. "_There's something not right here…_"

- Forest near the Forest Metropolis -

"So we're going to the elves to see what's going on with Ridley?" Double D clarified.

"Yep." Nazz answered, "Though I wonder what Kevin's gonna do. After all I just quit on the knights and left him there."

"Ohh, can we see that Dark Elves?" Ed asked, "Can we? Can we, please?" Ed pleaded.

"Sorry Ed…" Ridley smiled at him, "But this is really important and we need to get to the Light Elves."

"Elves?" Ed smiled, "Ok." They all grinned at him and kept walking. They passed by the endless fall trees and before long it was getting light out.

"I can't believe it's been all night." Jack said hanging down, "I'm so tired." They all glared at him.

"You're the one that had us walking around the same three trees for two hours." Ridley said to him. "We could have almost been there by now." Jack crossed his arms, "We're just lucky Double D began to mark the trees, otherwise who knows where we would be?"

"I'm sorry, ok!" Jack yelled, "Shesh." They kept walking until they hit the edge of the forest and came to the Wind Mountains. The wind rushed against them and they all sighed.

"It looks like we'll have to wait." Double D said, "We can't cross with all of this wind." Ridley nodded and looked around the area.

"We can stay in that small cave over there for the time being." Ridley replied. They all agreed and entered the cave. It was dark and damp as every cave was but it was small so nothing was living in it.

"Double D…" Ed asked him as they sat around a fire, "How do you think Eddy is doing?"

"Hopefully not freaking out." Double D muttered, "Just fine Ed." He said out loud.

"Hey guys check this out!" Jack called from the end of the cave, "Cave writings!" Double D stood up and walked towards him.

"Where?" He asked.

"Right there!" Jack pointed at several white drawings on the wall. Double D examined them and began to think out loud.

"That looks like a man…with a giant sword…Yes, he's fighting a dragon…?" Double D thought.

"Do you think that's what it means? Ridley asked, "Or there's a code for it?"

"Most writing may have a code, but I can't be too sure." Double D replied, "Now this one looks like a white circle. Are those buildings?" Double D thought about the adventure so far. "It couldn't be…is that light?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Double D said out of habit, "That looks like Radiata Castle! I don't think we can be so sure about these being cave writings!"

"Maybe Johnny drew them!" Ed suggested. He was actually following this.

"Perhaps…" Double D thought.

"Hey guys!" Nazz called, "The winds died down! Now's our chance!" They all nodded and left the odd cave.

- Theatre Vancoor -

"Thanos!" Eddy called as he ran through the door. "Has Double D or Ed been in this morning?"

"Well look who decided to get up early today." Thanos joked. "The boss wants to see you."

"Well, did you?" Eddy asked impatiently.

"No! Now just go see Elwen, would ya?" Thanos asked annoyed. Eddy sighed and walked up towards Elwen's room. He knocked twice on her door and her voice came through, "Come in!"

Eddy entered the room and saw her sitting at the desk. "Did you call me?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, due to the lack of people right now, I'm promoting you to Sergeant." She told him, "There is recap for people who were unable to attend the conference last night, tonight at 9. I expect you to be there."

"Yes mam!" Eddy saluted while holding in his happiness of being promoted. He left the room and jumped several times down the stairs before he recalled his missing friends. "Man, Ed and Double D cause me so many problems." He crossed his arms and left the Theatre Vancoor.

- Elf Region -

The group passed the Wind Mountains quickly before the wind started up again and were in the same area as when they explored on their second mission in the knights. "Elves!" Ed cheered, "We get to meet the elves!"

"Hopefully." Double D pointed out, "They could easily reject us like last time."

"Come on Double D." Nazz told him, "Let's be optimistic. After all we aren't with the knights or crazy scientists." They approached a hill that led into the marsh like area.

"So, what are we doing anyways?" Jack asked again, "You aren't exactly telling us." Jack looked at Ridley.

"I just need to meet with the Light Elves leader, Zane." Ridley said, "It's about Lord Nogueira." They reached the top of the hill and went down onto the dirt path through the swamp.

"Hey Double D, do you remember the Crocagator mission?" Ed asked.

"Yah, we would have been goners if it wasn't for Jimmy." Double D recalled, "It was in this area too."

"What happened?" Ridley asked.

"Well it all started one morning when I woke up." Ed started, "I got out of bed and said hi to Jack, 'Hi Jack.' Then I left the house and walked happily to Theatre Vancoor. I saw a cute birdie on the way there also…"

"Umm, do you mind if I take over Ed?" Double D asked. "Well we had to do a mission for Theatre Vancoor for Lady Anastasia for the Olacion Order. We had to kill a Crocagator and it gave us some problems. That's just the summary."

"Ok then..." Nazz seemed confused by Ed's opener. "Hey look! There's the Light Elves waterfall! We're almost there!"

"Finally. We've been walking for hours." Jack complained. He eagerly awaited an insult from Ridley but it never came. He looked over at her and she saw him. After a second her head averted and blushed slightly.

"So Double D, what are you going to do when we get there?" Nazz asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm curious about the Faerie's perspective on this war. Undoubtedly there are going to be outrageous."

"Yah…" Nazz agreed, "I'm just going to stay by Lady Ridley though. I'm going to make sure she's safe till the end."

Double D laughed, "You are a true knight Nazz. Loyal to the end, not that it's a bad thing or anything."

"Thanks Double D." She smiled at him and he blushed furiously. They approached the waterfall entrance and stopped.

"The City of Flowers…" Ridley said staring up at it. "We need to be calm and quiet if we want to get in."

"ELVES!" Ed completely ignored her.

"Ed! Control yourself!" Double D called as he ran towards the waterfall. They all ran after him and managed to grab him.

"Hmm? Where are they?" Jack asked. He looked all around the entrance. He failed to see the elves fly over them. "Hello? We're just coming in!" The gate keepers flew behind them and approached Ridley. They grabbed her and pulled out silver daggers.

"Ridley!" Nazz yelled.

Jack looked shocked as he yelled, "Hey, let go of her now!"

Shin, the guy, smirked, "Back off! One step closer from any of you and I slit her throat." They all froze in there spots, including Ed, who could see the intensity of the situation.

"You better do as we say!" Fan called.

"Are you guys psycho or what? We weren't doing anything!" Jack called. They all stared at him like he was completely crazy.

A deeper more noble voice called from behind them, "I believe the ones playing psycho, are you humans." Jack and Double D turned around.

"Who the heck are you?" Jack asked rudely.

"Jack!" Double D called, "You bear a resemblance to Lord Nogueira. Are you Lord Zane?"

"Yes, his brother. The ruler and the Light Elves." Ridley said, still being held captive.

"Yay! The light elf leader! Cool!" Ed cheered completely confusing the light elves.

"Humans enslave dwarves in their own mines! Humans spread algandars across the land!" Zane seemed to being upset, "By why do humans seek to tear down all order in Tottaus? Why?"

"What are you going to do with Ridley?" Nazz asked.

"I will kill her." Zane told them, "Then the humans will truly know they are at war with the elves."

"No!" Nazz yelled.

"I don't think so!" Jack shouted, "Keep your slimy hands off her!"

"You want…to fight a war against the humans?" Ridley asked, shocked.

"It is a war for our very existence." Zane told her, "First we will topple Fort Helencia, once and for all."

"Hey you!" Jack interrupted him, "I said, keep your slimy hands off her! Capeesh?" Jack pointed to them and they all looked very nervous that Jack may cause him to explode.

"If that's what you want, and if it's what the other nonhumans want, then I have no choice." Ridley replied, "I have received the transpiritation. I must stand by the sides of the elves." Jack was hopping around mad now.

"What is she talking about?" Double D asked. Ed shrugged as he watched her.

"You would join the elves?" Zane sounded surprised and confused, "But no…you are lying, like your kind always does!"

"I'm talking to you!" Jack yelled at him. Double D, Ed, and Nazz looked like they were about to have heart attacks.

"Back down!" Fan hissed at him.

"Or we fillet the girl!" Shin snapped.

"What, you moron?" Zane asked, extremely annoyed.

"If you want Fort Helencia so much, I'll go capture it for you, ok?" Jack asked desperately.

"Are you nuts!?" Double D exclaimed.

"Jack! That Fort is heavily guarded and hard to capture!" Nazz exclaimed. The rest of them stared at him in an awkward silence.

"They know me there. I can go in there and take them by surprise." Jack stated, "It's less risky then a full scale assault."

"He has a point…" Zane said, pondering his suggestion.

"If I take the rest of them…" Jack pointed to the three cul-de-sac kids, "and take it. You let Ridley go. Ok?"

"Stop it!" Ridley said desperately, "You can't possibly take the fort. Even with all of you!"

"We'll figure it out, ok?" Jack told her.

"Yah, with Double D, we'll be fine." Nazz wanted to free Ridley.

"Ok. You and your friends conquer Fort Helencia and I'll release the girl." Zane grinned.

"Ok!" Jack and Ed exclaimed at the same time.

"Jack! Ed!" Ridley called.

"We'll be fine." Jack told her, "Just take care of her, ok!" Without consulting anyone else he ran off and the others followed behind.

"No…"

- Human's Camp -

Rynka, Flau, and Hector of the Thieves Guild, hid among the rocks along with Ganz. Ganz changed out of his armor and into a black under shirt with a green jacket with _Star Ocean _written in blue on the back along with a red headband. They all dashed out from behind a rock and to another one near the head tent. "That guy in there…what's he up to?" Rynka asked them.

"I don't know for sure…" Ganz replied, "But I do know he's plotting something. He's up to no good." Hector nodded in agreement.

They began to overhear the conversation from the tent, "But that's when they all appeared!" A knight said.

"We'd brought the Blood Orc all that way so we could unleash them on the City of Flowers." That was certainly Cross's voice. "Who'd guess the buffoons would be wondering around there?"

"Them showing up was a big surprise." A knight sounded amused.

"You're telling me." Cross joked, "That was a disaster." They all burst out laughing. The group of thieves had moved from the rock to right beside the tent.

"Sir Cross brought that Blood Orc? What was he thinking?" Ganz asked quietly. "It was his fault Lady Ridley was hurt. This settles it! I know what I must do." Ganz took off.

"Wait Ganz!" Flau called in a whisper, "Wait for us!" The remaining chased after him out of the camp site.

- Fort Helencia -

The group of four approached the Fort nervously. "What do we do?" Jack asked them.

"What? You talked back there but you really didn't know how to act?" Nazz asked, "How stupid are you?"

"Hold it. I don't think the humans will know what we're doing. We might be able to just walk on in." Double D suggested, "What reason would there be to arrest us?"

"True…let's try it!" Jack exclaimed. Ed nodded and they began to walk up to the Fort. A guard walked out of the door and examined them.

"Halt! Who are you people?" He asked.

"We're Eddward, Double D, Russell, Jack Russell, and Edward, Ed, Russell. Sergeants of the Warrior's Guild. We're seeking passage through the Fort." Double D explained.

"Sorry." The knight said, "Never heard of ya. Now scram."

"Excuse me?" Nazz asked, "I happen to be an ex-captain. Nazz of the Decorus Peulla Brigade."

"Right…" The knight said, "Get lost."

"Aliens are taking over the world! We need to run through this place to escape!" Ed screamed, "EVIL TIM!" The knight just stared.

"No."

"Well, who's in charge here?" Jack finally asked.

"That would be Lady Natalie of the Violet Chevre Brigade." The knight told them, "Now would you please just get lost?"

"Natalie? That means the old geezer Leonard here too!" Jack exclaimed, "Cool! Can you get Natalie out here?" They all stared at him, confused.

"Hey!" The guard yelled back, "Lady Natalie doesn't take orders from you!"

"Fine, then how about Leonard? Can he come out?" Jack asked.

"Hmm, Mister Leonard? Fine, just wait right here!" The guard turned around and disappeared into the Fort. A series of doors and banging could be heard and then Leonard came out with the knight.

"What's up pops?" Jack asked casually.

"Don't call me that." Leonard glared, "Where in the world have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you and Nazz."

"Really?" Nazz asked, stepping forwards. Double D looked at them both curiously.

"Yah, come on in." Leonard said invitingly. "But I'm gonna have to ask those two to stay outside." Jack turned around and saw Double D nodding. Double D nodded towards Jack too and took Ed back towards the fields. Leonard led them through a few rooms in the fort into a large one in the back. Natalie was sitting on the table with her rapier out.

"You two!" She stepped off the table and pointed her weapon at them, "Now answer me! Why did you two kidnap Lady Ridley?"

"What?" Nazz asked, "I would never kidnap Ridley!"

"We have witnesses!" Natalie snapped back, "We know you two abducted her!" She stepped forwards. Jack turned around and saw Leonard holding his axe to Jack's neck.

"You two better come clean. You don't want to make things worse for yourself then they already are." Leonard taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked. "Abducted? You think we kidnapped Ridley?"

"Yah, she quit the knights and left the castle on her own!" Nazz told them, "She said she wanted to head to the City of Flowers."

"Don't lie!" Natalie pointed at Nazz, "Lady Ridley would never pull a crazy stunt like that!"

"She's telling the truth!" Jack called, "We were worried, so we followed her!" Jack turned back to Natalie.

Natalie took a weird, adoring pose and said to the ceiling, "She couldn't possibly desert the kind and adoring, Lord Jasne." She lost the pose, "She was just moving up in the knights. She was just made the captain of her own brigade. Why would she throw all of that away?" Natalie turned back to Jack and Nazz. Jack turned back around and both of the knights drew weapons and pointed at them, "We don't have time for these stupid lies. I want the truth!"

"We're the ones who don't have time!" Nazz exclaimed back, "Ridley's been captured by the elves!" Jack's eyes widened.

"Yah, and if we don't take over this fort the elves are going to kill Ridley!" Jack finished for her. Nazz looked slightly confused about just blurting all of that out.

"Huh?" Natalie asked.

"You don't have to believe me! You just have to let me take over the fort!" Jack said desperately.

"You're not making much sense there…" Leonard told him, "Wait…you're angry about being fired from the knights, so you kidnapped Ridley for revenge!"

"NO!" Nazz yelled, "Did you ever listen?"

"They're not giving us much of a choice Leonard." Natalie said slyly, "We might have to get a little rough with them."

"Sorry we have to do this." Leonard told them. Jack reached for his blade and Nazz drew her sword. Jack slashed Leonard in the stomach and knocked him down. Nazz clashed her sword with Natalie's.

"Leonard!" Natalie called. He stood up again and attempted to cleave Jack again. Jack jumped out of the way and slashed him again. Jack then thrusted into his stomach and sent him into a wall and to the floor. Nazz and Natalie slashed at each other but the weapons kept clashing. "You're pretty good."

"Yah, I was a Captain." Nazz told her. She upper cutted Natalia's armor and knocked her back. Natalie attempted to stab Nazz but she backed out of the way and slashed her rapier aside. They both gave powerful swings and Natalie managed to disarm Nazz. Nazz back flipped out of the way and Jack slashed at her. Leonard stood up in the corner and began to charge and Jack again. Nazz turned and slashed at Leonard which he barely managed to dodge by jumping backwards, out of reach. Natalie deflected Jack's blade and thrusted at his stomach. He leaped backwards and right into Leonard, who swung his axe and sent Jack to the ground. "Jack!" Nazz called.

"You were a knight. You should know when to give up Nazz." Natalie told her and they surrounded Nazz. She bit her lip, wondering what to do. They closed on her when she held her blade up. Volty flames appeared and she smiled.

"_Whirlwind!!_" Nazz held her sword in front of her face and a giant tornado blew around her sending the two attackers in the walls.

"That wasn't so strong." Leonard said as he got back up.

"Where did she go!?" Natalie exclaimed as the looked around frantically for her. All of the sudden Nazz appeared behind Leonard and slashed him several times, sending him to the floor and she disappeared afterwards. Natalie backed into a corner and held her blade out. Nazz's volty blast wore off and she reappeared next to Jack's body. She used some celestial nectar on him and he stood back up.

"What'd I miss?" Jack asked. Nazz pointed at Leonard's ko'd body. "Nice." He readied his blade and they both charged at Natalie.

"Not so fast!" Natalie yelled and the flames appeared around her next.

"Oh boy…" Jack commented as they embraced for the blow.

"_First Class Flurry!!_" Natalie called and she vanished. Suddenly, several blows were landed and Jack and Nazz causing them to go flying across the room and into a wall. Natalie retook her spot and began to charge. Jack leaped back up and took a spear off the ground next to him. He thrusted and hit Natalie strait in the chest armor and knocked her out cold.

"Good job." Nazz told him.

Natalie woke up and admitted, "Oh no…The little kids beat us…"

"What do you think of us now?" Jack taunted and Nazz smiled. "Oh yah! I have to give my victory speech!"

"Let's not." Nazz interrupted, "Let's just take the fort and save Ridley." Jack ignored her.

"I'll spare your lives!" Jack called, "If you do exactly as I say." Nazz looked annoyed. Jack looked at them menacingly.

"Exactly as you say…?" Natalie looked up at her, "No! Not that! NO! Stop! You horrible monster! You beast!" Jack and Nazz were incredibly confused.

"Whoa!" Jack called once he figured out what she was saying, "No, you got it all wrong! I just want to see you grovel a bit!"

"Oh I see…" Natalie replied, "I just assumed…wait, I'm not doing that either!" She glared at him fiercely.

"We don't have time for this." Nazz told Jack. "Ridley, remember?"

Jack ignored her again, "Well if you won't beg for your life, then I'll be force to do it."

"No!" Natalie shrieked, "Oh, you evil scoundrel! Sometimes my good looks are such a curse…" Nazz was getting very annoyed with this.

"Well I'm waiting…" Jack taunted.

"Oh right, oh right." Natalie sighed, "Master Jack and Miss Nazz, please spare my life!" She kneeled down.

Jack evaluated her performance, "How about, 'Oh Lord Jack, most great and powerful warrior'? And try to put more effort into it." He sounded like some sort of critic.

"Grr…" Natalie glared at him then bended down to the floor (she was sitting), "I don't believe this…Oh Lord Jack, most great and powerful warrior, please spare my life!" Nazz was just as annoyed as Natalie.

"Naw, that's no good." Jack replied again. Both Nazz and Natalie were really annoyed with him, "

"Naw, that's no good." Jack replied again. Both Nazz and Natalie were really annoyed with him, "You've got to be cuter when you say it like, 'pretty, pretty, pretty please'. Try that."

She sat up, "Your pushing your luck!" She snapped.

"Come on…" Jack rushed her, "I don't have all day. And don't forget the pose either."

"That's it. I'm leaving." Nazz muttered and stormed out of the room.

She looked at him and said with a very weird voice, "Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" There was an awkward silence.

"WHAHAHAH! What the heck was that!?" Jack laughed loudly.

"You are so dead." Natalie told him threateningly.

"Anyway, now it's time to hand over the fort." Jack told her finally.

Several knocks were on the door. Natalie chuckled, "I don't think I'll be doing that…"

"Huh?" Jack asked and he turned around. Soldier then flooded the room. Jack then bolted out of the room as Natalie screamed about capturing Ridley's kidnapper. He joined up with Nazz and the fled out of the fort but stopped when they saw Rolf and Johnny standing there waiting for them.

"Rolf greets you!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Rolf!?" Nazz was shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"Rolf is allied with the Fairies. Didn't Nazz-girl know?" Rolf asked, "Anyways, let us take this fort!" Rolf pulled out a new pitchfork and pointed it at the five soldiers darting out from the Fort.

"What!? More or them!?" Natalie exclaimed.

"You bet!" Johnny said, "And I'm taking revenge for the Dwarves!" He readied Plank in his hand. Nazz and Jack nodded and readied themselves also. The other two Ed's were watching this from a distance.

"Oh no!" Ed exclaimed, "They're in trouble!" Double D suddenly realized what had happened.

"Wait Ed! Don't charge!" Double D told him, "They don't know we're with the fairies yet." Ed looked serious at him.

"Double D! We can't let them face all of the alone!" Ed cried, "We have to help! All of them are our friends!"

"If we do…" Double D thought, "Then we can never go to Radiata again. Eddy will be all alone there. You can charge…but I can't. I can't leave Eddy alone there." Ed nodded and ran off. "Ed…" Ed charged down the path towards the Fort and he joined up with Jack's group.

"Ed here to help!" Ed saluted.

"Ed!" Nazz cheered, "Now we can take the, all on!"

"Right, bring it on!" Jack taunted and Ed pulled out his large axe.

"This is insane!" Leonard called to Natalie, "Look at all of the traitors!" Natalie nodded but she focused on the large group. Natalie charged at Nazz again who easily blocked her attack with a guard. Rolf took the first attack for the faeries group. He thrusted strongly at a soldier and pushed them away. He charged towards the other group with Ed following.

Johnny lifted Plank into the air and called, "_Grave!!_" Plank emitted a brown glow and a giant spike of earth stabbed up from under Leonard and sent him flying backwards. Ed then attacked Leonard with a powerful horizontal swipe of his axe. Leonard was sent into the wall of the fort but he wouldn't give up.

Nazz slashed at Natalie as they both continued to duel it out as knight captains. "So why did you quit the knights?" Natalie asked as she did a powerful slash towards Nazz.

"Easy." Nazz knocked her blade out of the way, "I wanted to protect Lady Ridley." Natalie growled and leaped up to try and slash her. Nazz avoided the attack and returned with an attack to the stomach, injuring her. Two of the soldiers took place in front of her to protect her. Jack ran into the picture and took one of them down with a thrust of the lance he had picked up earlier.

"Guard Link!" Natalie called and they all flew into formation. Natalie took the center as the other two guards and Leonard made a barrier around her.

"Johnny, show them the power of the Dark Elves!" Rolf commanded and Johnny nodded. He lifted Plank into the air again and chanted.

"_Stalagmite!!_" Plank emitted a brown glow and a giant patch of earth pushed up from around Natalie and sent them all flying, breaking the formation.

"Nice job!" Ed cheered as he ran in at them. He attacked a soldier on the ground and managed to knock him out with the blunt side of his axe. Rolf ran past him and stabbed at the last remaining guard and killed him. The five of them surrounded Leonard and Natalie. They stood back to back, looking determined.

"Guess what?" Johnny asked, "_Whirlwind!!_" He raised Plank up and it emitted a green glow. A miniature tornado surrounded them and sent Leonard into a wall and finally out cold. Natalie however was still fighting. Nazz charged and slashed at her and she parried. They both slashed several times but they were evenly matched. Nazz managed to get in one last attack on Natalie and finish the battle.

- Radiata Town -

Eddy left his house at about 8 when the sun was pretty much set in Radiata. He walked towards Theatre Vancoor and entered. He glanced around and sighed sadly when he saw none of them there. "Thanos, have you seen Jack, Ed, or Double D recently?"

"Nope. Sorry kid." Thanos replied and Eddy sighed. He turned around and began to leave but then Jimmy came walking through the door.

"Hey Eddy." Jimmy asked, "Do you know where Double D is? I can't find him anywhere."

"Nope, sorry." Eddy replied meekly and he left for the castle. Jimmy looked confused as he left the building and began back to the Olacion Order. He entered the church and told Sarah what he had found out.

"Really?" Sarah asked in disbelief, "He just vanished?"

Jimmy nodded, "It seems like it. Doesn't it?" Jimmy sighed and grabbed a mop and began cleaning the chapel. As if on cue, Kain entered the area.

"Jimmy?" Kain asked, "Why are you so upset? It's Saturday night. You know you don't have duties."

"Well, my friend went missing and I can't find him." Jimmy told him, "I'm really worried about him."

"Well, the best way to find someone." Kain told him with a strait face, "Is just to believe." Jimmy stared for a second.

"Are you serious?" Jimmy asked, "That's kind of cheesy sounding."

Kain laughed, "Well, the most obvious life lessons are very cheesy sounding." Jimmy laughed as well.

"Thanks Kain." Jimmy replied, "Do you want me to finish or can I leave?"

"You don't have to finish. We just mopped them today." Kain laughed. Jimmy nodded and ran out of the room, leaving the mop against the wall. "I hope he finds his friends."

- Radiata Castle -

Eddy was sitting in a chair in the briefing room he had sat in maybe just a couple of weeks ago. He was sitting alone with several mages making bad calculus jokes and was getting bored out of his mind when Larks finally entered. "Thank you for joining us tonight. We called you here on a major matter to our society. The Wind Dragon has appeared in Wind Valley. Not too far from Radiata." Everyone gasped.

"Yes, this is a matter to be dealt with immediately." Larks told them. "We are asking for support in this matter and are hoping if you can join us to defeat this menace." There was silence as a messenger walked in and whispered something to Larks. "What!? Fort Helencia has been taken?!"

* * *

_So there ya go. Please R&R, and if you leave an anonomyous review with ENCOURAGING words then it might help me update sooner. Just please review!_


End file.
